REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter, cet ami, ce frère, cet amant mais aussi ce traître au cœur volage, volé, d'or et de sang. Ce fantasme au corps exquis, aux yeux d'émeraude, à la peau de velours et aux cheveux d'ébène. Passion sauvage et jalousie mortelle. Slash HP/DM, HP/RW.
1. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles au Terrier

_**PAIRING : Ron/Harry, Harry/Drago**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling ! ^^**_

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles au Terrier.**

Ronald Weasley, jeune homme fainéant, étalé sur son lit en cette chaude après-midi d'été, songeait à la nouvelle année qui l'attendait à l'école de Poudlard.  
Quelles folles aventures allait-il encore traverser ? Son cœur de Gryffondor s'emballait de plaisir aux fantasmes qu'il se permettait d'imaginer : lui affrontant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le terrassant, sauvant le monde des sorciers. Il serait alors couvert de gloire.  
Le meilleur Weasley de la famille !  
Les femmes, sorcières et moldues confondues, se jetteraient à ses pieds et les hommes en seraient jaloux à crever. Harry, surtout, car, malgré ce que la gazette du sorcier avait pu dire, il n'était finalement pas l'Élu. Il n'était qu'un apprenti sorcier comme les autres...  
Un apprenti sorcier avec un beau sourire, de beaux yeux et de belles f...  
Un sourire idiot étira ses lèvres quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
\- RONALD, hurla sa mère en furie, que t'ai-je ordonné de faire ?!  
Le jeune garçon bégaya, le sursaut dont il avait été victime l'avait fait tomber de son lit.  
\- Je t'ai demandé de ranger ta chambre ! Et que ça saute ! Harry ne va pas tarder à arriver !  
Sur ce, elle claqua la porte à son fils qui soupira en se redressant.  
Il n'était pas facile pour un jeune sorcier n'ayant pas atteint la majorité de ranger sa chambre, car celui-ci ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir recours à la magie.  
Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça, les jumeaux maléfiques apparurent avec un « Crac » sonore dans la chambre de leur petit frère.  
\- Eh bien, Ronnie, aurais-tu encore mis maman dans une colère noire ? Demanda Fred d'un ton moqueur.  
\- Oui, Ronnie, nous l'avons entendue crier depuis là-haut, s'exclama Georges en souriant en coin.  
Le dit « Ronnie » fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.  
\- Vous tombez bien tous les deux. Puisque vous êtes autorisés à utiliser la magie, vous pouvez m'aider à ranger !  
\- Alors là, tu rêves frangin, s'esclaffa Fred en croisant les bras, lorsqu'on avait ton âge, nous avons eu notre part de boulot à faire sans que personne ne nous vienne en aide.  
\- C'est vrai ! Aussi nous préférons te laisser gérer ton labeur pour que, lorsque tu pourras enfin te servir de ta baguette, tu savoures ce moment avec encore plus de fougue !  
Ron grogna férocement en les fusillant du regard.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?  
\- Eh bien, commença Georges.  
\- Pour que tu saches que nous te soutenons dans ta misère, continua Fred.  
Ils s'éclipsèrent avant que leur jeune frère ne puisse protester mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas abattre et attaqua sa besogne. Il avait l'habitude de leurs railleries, aussi avait-il appris à passer outre.

Quand Ron sortit de sa chambre, ce fut bien une heure plus tard.  
Des rires retentissaient au rez-de-chaussée, Harry était enfin arrivé. Oubliant le calvaire qu'il venait de subir, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre les autres au salon.  
\- Harry, s'écria-t-il en le voyant alors.  
Ils s'échangèrent une accolade, un sourire, avant de se raconter leurs dernières mésaventures.  
Le bonheur que Ron ressentait en présence de son ami était enivrant, son cœur dansait, ses poumons se gonflaient au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Il sentait cette excitation se répandre dans ses veines, semblable à un torrent de lave en fusion.

Il y eut beaucoup de monde au Terrier ce soir là : Arthur et Molly Weasley en bons maîtres de maison, Fred et Georges, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur (récemment baptisée Feurk par les deux filles), ainsi que quelques cousins éloignés.  
Les cousins en question venaient d'un peu partout dans le monde Isabelle, âgée de 13 ans, venue avec son grand frère Timothée, 18 ans, arrivaient de France, Hans, 20 ans, d'Allemagne, et enfin Moira, 25 ans, qui résidait aux États-Unis. Tous avaient hérités des cheveux roux de la famille Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient qu'admettre qu'il y avait bien un lien de parenté entre eux.

Le dîner se révéla convivial, l'ambiance rieuse, tandis que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.  
Ron passa beaucoup de temps à raconter à ses amis les progrès qu'il avait fait en Quidditch durant les vacances et Ginny s'immisça dans la conversation pour approuver son récit.  
Harry fut content pour lui et passa un agréable moment en leur compagnie, oubliant quelque peu la mort prématurée de son oncle Sirius.  
Mais une fois tout le monde couché, le silence qui s'ensuivit plongea Harry Potter dans une certaine mélancolie. Cette mélancolie lui rongeait le cœur mais se révéla plus douce que les jours précédents... La chaleur étouffante de la chambre de Ron l'empêchait de trop penser.  
Un grognement lui indiqua que le propriétaire des lieux ne dormait pas se tournant sur le côté, essuyant son front humide, il sourit dans la pénombre en le voyant gesticuler.  
\- Impossible de dormir, râla le rouquin, c'est une fournaise !  
Il poussa sa couverture d'un pied rageur, se redressa et partit en direction de la fenêtre ouverte.  
\- Il n'y a pas de vent ! On va mourir étouffé avant de rentrer à l'école !  
Harry se mit à rire en se redressant à son tour, caressant brièvement l'idée de rejoindre son oncle et ses parents dans l'Au-delà. Il se gratta le bout du nez et chaussa ses lunettes pour se lever.  
\- Et si on allait prendre l'air ? Proposa-t-il.  
Ron le dévisagea, réfléchissant autant qu'il lui en était possible son cerveau s'étant ramolli. Il fila ensuite vers la porte sans tarder.  
\- Bonne idée, sortons d'ici !  
La maison était calme, les deux garçons se faufilèrent donc sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ron s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, la main sur la poignée, et sursauta lorsque Harry, qui regardait derrière lui, trébucha sur une botte et s'accrocha à son short de pyjama, manquant de le dénuder.  
Ils firent la grimace pendant plusieurs secondes, tendant l'oreille pour vérifier si personne ne s'était réveillé, Harry toujours accroché au short de son ami et celui-ci le retenant des deux mains.  
Ils finirent par se regarder bêtement et pouffèrent de rire avant de sortir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.  
L'adrénaline qui avait grimpé dans leur sang les obligea à rire encore un peu.  
Qu'il était euphorisant de sortir après l'extinction des feux juste sous le nez des parents !  
Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et que le fait de partager ce moment avec son meilleur ami était particulièrement plaisant.  
Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils se rendirent compte de la lumière blafarde que la lune projetait sur le sol. Ils voyaient clair comme en plein jour.  
Le chant des grillons s'accordait avec le ronflement des Gnomes cachés dans les fourrés, plongeant le jardin des Weasley dans une douce musique folklorique.  
\- Tu crois que ce Slughorn est un bon professeur ? Demanda Ronald, la tête levée vers les étoiles.  
Harry haussa les épaules et s'étira.  
\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il.  
Il marqua un arrêt avant de poursuivre, l'air sérieux :  
\- Dumbledore avait l'air de penser que c'était quelqu'un d'important... Mais je pense plutôt qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux.  
Ron se figea et posa sur Harry des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Ben, tu sais, quelque chose d'intime...  
Devant le visage épouvanté du jeune Weasley, le Survivant ne tint plus et éclata de rire.  
Ron le bouscula.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est dégueu !  
Malgré lui, la vision des deux anciens entrelacés s'imposa à son esprit. Il se tortilla de dégoût.  
\- T'es horrible, Harry !  
Ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'un bruit de pas et une ombre surgirent d'un buisson. Instinctivement, les deux amis se cachèrent derrière un muret pour voir arriver l'intrus, Harry posant ses mains sur le dos de Ron.  
Ce dernier plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'intrus était une intruse.  
\- C'est Moira, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda Harry, son souffle chatouillant la nuque de son ami.  
Ron se figea pendant plusieurs secondes, observant sa cousine sans vraiment l'observer alors qu'un long et insidieux frisson remontait du bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur martelant sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir, les muscles tendus, c'est à peine s'il vit la jeune femme se diriger vers eux.  
\- Ron, appela Harry tout bas en tirant sur son t-shirt, baisse-toi...  
L'interpellé reprit ses esprits et suivit son ami plus loin vers le potager.  
\- Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, je vous ai entendu !  
Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, leur instinct leur dictant de ne faire aucun bruit, de rester caché et d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Moira faisait partie de la famille, il n'y avait à priori aucune raison pour se cacher d'elle... Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans son comportement. Elle tournait et se retournait, à la recherche d'un quelconque danger, ses longs cheveux roux virevoltant dans son dos.  
Son souffle rauque prouvait qu'elle n'était pas en paix avec elle-même et sa baguette brandie en avant témoignait d'une certaine nervosité. De quoi, de qui, avait-elle peur ?  
Lorsque Ron tenta de reculer, il écrasa par inadvertance le pied de Harry qui, dans sa maladresse, gémit de douleur, signalant leur position.  
Moira bondit jusqu'à eux en un éclair et pointa son arme sur leur tête. Dans la panique, Ron tomba en arrière, se vautrant sur Harry qui s'écrasa au sol.  
\- C'est nous, s'exclama le rouquin en se protégeant le visage des avant-bras, c'est nous !  
La jeune femme se détendit en reconnaissant le Survivant et son cousin, baissant sa baguette dans un soupir mal contenu.  
\- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous comme ça ?  
Elle les aida à se relever, l'air autoritaire, en les observant tour à tour suspicieusement.  
Harry s'épousseta, Ron marmonna une excuse et Moira fronça les sourcils.  
\- Alors ?  
Son ton insistant mit Ron mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Harry fut plus rapide :  
\- On a juste eu peur... Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il vaut mieux être prudent.  
\- Oui, vous avez raison, répondit-elle. Bien, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas et aller me coucher. Vous devriez en faire autant.  
Elle eut un dernier regard pour eux. Un regard hautain, semblable à celui que lançait le professeur Rogue à Harry, avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer à la maison.  
Le rouquin soupira de soulagement.  
\- Elle est folle cette fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, à ton avis ?  
Harry lança un coup d'oeil vers le buisson d'où elle était venue.  
\- J'en sais rien, elle était peut-être au petit coin...  
\- Hein ? Grimaça Ron. On a des toilettes à l'intérieur !  
\- Je sais, je plaisantais... Je ne la connais pas, mais je la trouve bizarre ta cousine...  
Ron soupira encore. Lui non plus ne la connaissait pas. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il était encore tout petit et ne s'en rappelait pas. Cette fille était peut-être somnambule, ou cinglée...  
Ils traînèrent encore un moment avant de rentrer se coucher. La chambre s'étant rafraîchie, ils n'eurent plus tellement de difficulté à s'endormir.

~~~x~~~

Il ne leur restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. Hermione, Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour faire leurs achats scolaires, pour se promener et pour simplement passer du temps ensemble.  
Hermione s'entendait bien avec Harry, même très bien, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ronald en les observant. Côte à côte, ils riaient des mêmes choses. Quand ils marchaient, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le bras de Harry, ou de lui effleurer l'épaule.  
Pourquoi cela le gênait-il ainsi ?  
Ron ne le savait pas mais il bouillonnait en marchant dans leur ombre. Une ombre de couple amoureux, songeait-il alors que son amie s'accrochait au bras de son meilleur ami comme à une bouée. Il se concentra tellement sur cette scène des plus déplaisante qu'il n'entendit pas la question que lui posa la jeune fille.  
\- Ron ! Appela-t-elle.  
Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux roux s'immobilisa en remontant son regard de leur bras à ses yeux, l'air perdu.  
Il déglutit, contenant sa colère.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je te demandais : est-ce que tu veux aller boire un verre ?  
Harry pouffa de rire.  
\- Chez les moldus, ce sera sûrement un verre de lait !  
\- Haha, oui, ou un milk-shake ! S'esclaffa Hermione.  
Ron fronça les sourcils en les voyant plaisanter entre eux à nouveau sans comprendre encore ce qu'ils disaient et se détourna.  
\- Non merci, je rentre !  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec, les laissant bouche-bée, et partit d'un pas vif, délaissant les murs, les trottoirs de la ville et ses amis.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui et il n'avait pas envie de leur tenir la chandelle, de voir leur rapprochement jour après jour alors qu'ils le laissaient de côté comme un malpropre !  
C'est donc le cœur gros que Ron partit en direction de la maison sur un chemin de terre, les mains dans les poches, ignorant la voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait au loin. En l'entendant se rapprocher, il regarda en arrière dans l'idée de lui ordonner de le laisser tranquille mais en apercevant Harry courir vers lui, il demeura muet.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda alors son ami, l'air inquiet.  
Ron s'arrêta sans oser lui faire face, fuyant son regard. Il eut honte de son comportement.  
Peut-être n'y avait-il rien entre eux, après tout ?  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- J'ai promis à ma mère qu'on ne rentrerait pas tard, dit-il pour faire bonne figure.  
C'était vrai, mais Harry n'en crut pas un mot. La réaction qu'il avait eue avait forcément une raison tout autre. Il le dévisagea longuement, attendant peut-être que la vérité sorte de la bouche de son ami mais cet ami était buté. Il finit par laisser tomber et se tourna vers Hermione restée plus loin, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.  
\- On rentre !  
La jeune fille les rejoignit sans comprendre et ils rentrèrent ensemble sans plus s'adresser la parole.  
Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas idiots. Au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à connaître leur ami mais ces derniers jours, il agissait étrangement. Combien de fois avait-il pris la mouche sans aucune raison apparente, combien de fois s'était-il muré dans un mutisme inquiétant en plein milieu d'une conversation de groupe ?  
Pourtant lorsque les deux garçons se retrouvaient seuls, il n'y avait aucun problème. Ron semblait apprécier la compagnie du jeune sorcier à lunettes, ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux mais ce dernier pensait profondément qu'il était jaloux de lui. Jaloux de sa complicité avec la jeune née-moldue.  
Toutefois, pour préserver leur amitié, Harry ne lui en avait jamais rien dit. Il pouvait comprendre le sentiment de la jalousie, l'ayant lui-même expérimenté maintes et maintes fois au cours de sa vie.  
Il espérait seulement que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

~~~x~~~

Le 1er septembre arriva plus vite que prévu.  
La famille Weasley, Hermione et Harry s'étaient réunis sur le quai 9 ¾ avec d'autres sorciers.  
Le Poudlard Express était là, à l'heure comme toujours, propageant son nuage de vapeur.  
L'atmosphère festive avait gagné les jeunes élèves, essentiellement les « premier année » qui partaient pour une aventure inconnue.  
Harry souriait en les regardant, se remémorant son premier jour à l'école des sorciers.  
Il fut bientôt interrompu dans ses pensées par Hermione qui lui fit remarquer que le train allait bientôt partir. Après un au-revoir à sa famille adoptive, il monta avec ses amis et... soupira quand ceux-ci lui rappelèrent qu'ils devaient se séparer pour honorer leur place de préfet.  
Harry se vit donc contraint de les abandonner pour suivre Ginny, quant à elle satisfaite. Ils se choisirent un wagon vide, mais malheureusement pour elle, Neville Londubat les rejoignit en prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune place nulle part.  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le voyage les assoupisse. Regardant par la fenêtre, l'Élu ignorait le regard fixateur de la jeune Weasley sur lui. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle était intéressée par lui mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle était sortie avec plus d'un gars au cours de sa scolarité, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans son rôle de jeune fille superficielle aux yeux du jeune garçon.  
A vrai dire, Harry n'était attiré par aucune fille en ce moment. Son esprit était trop absorbé par son rôle de Survivant et par l'attitude de plus en plus suspicieuse d'un certain jeune Serpentard...  
Lorsque ce dernier s'imposa dans ses pensées moroses, il fut surpris de le voir justement apparaître à travers la porte vitrée de la cabine.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent furtivement.  
Ceux gris et électriques de Drago Malefoy et ceux verts et étincelants de Harry Potter.  
Non, ce dernier n'avait pas le temps de penser aux filles...  
Cette année encore, il savait qu'il allait devoir le supporter et étrangement, cette idée l'amusait.

A suivre...

~xx~

Premier chapitre fini !  
J'avais envie de faire un triangle amoureux dans Poudlard ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant :)  
Enfin c'est surtout à vous de me le dire !  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

Une petite review siouplé les gens ! ^_^/ 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée claire-obscure

_**DISCLAIMER : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... :'(**_

Voici le chapitre 2 !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^  
Bonne lecture :)

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée claire-obscure.**

Ronald Weasley râlait sur ses responsabilités de préfet. Les élèves de première étaient idiots, irrespectueux et grossiers. Il peinait à croire qu'il était passé par là, avec ses amis. Étaient-ils aussi petits à cette époque ?  
Hermione Granger, contrairement à lui, semblait se mouler dans son rôle à la perfection.  
Évidemment, elle était parfaite.  
Jolie, intelligente, elle s'adaptait à toutes les situations.  
Aaaaah, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit jaloux de sa meilleure amie ?! Ron se traita mentalement de tous les noms.  
En revenant à la réalité, il se demanda ce que pouvait faire Harry Potter pendant ce temps...

Tranquillement, ce dernier discutait avec Ginny près du feu dans le salon des Gryffondor. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé. Quand les première année entrèrent, ils levèrent la tête.  
Hermione leur fit signe et Ron leur lança un sourire gêné.  
\- J'échangerais ma place volontiers, dit-il à l'adresse de son ami.  
Harry se mit à rire, assez content finalement de ne pas avoir reçu ce rôle. Après tout, il était déjà capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et l'Élu. Sans compter qu'il avait dirigé l'armée de Dumbledore. Il en avait déjà assez à faire pour un adolescent de 16 ans.  
Enfin, ses deux amis s'affalèrent à leurs côtés.  
\- C'est épuisant, râla le rouquin.  
\- Tu exagères, Ronald, répondit Hermione, mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez insupportables...  
\- Oui, ils le sont ! De vrais gamins !  
Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard amusé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui fronça les sourcils, tentant de le décrypter.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'échangeaient ce genre de regard. Peut-être le trouvaient-ils idiot, semblable à ces minus de première année ?  
Voilà qu'il devenait parano...  
Ne supportant pas cette idée, il se leva du canapé en soupirant.  
\- Je vais me coucher, à demain.  
Son meilleur ami se leva à sa suite.  
\- Oui, moi aussi, je suis crevé...  
Le mauvais pressentiment de Ron s'évapora d'un coup alors que Harry préférait le suivre plutôt que de rester en charmante compagnie. Ginny et Hermione leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et ils filèrent dans leur dortoir.  
Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans discrétion aucune, ils surprirent Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan entrelacés sur le lit de ce dernier. Les voyant se relever à la vitesse d'un Nimbus 2000, toussotant et le teint écarlate, Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air gêné.  
Ils savaient pour eux depuis longtemps mais n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé... Aussi les deux tourtereaux pensaient être passés inaperçus jusqu'à maintenant.  
Ronald déglutit.  
\- Yo les mecs, dit-il, vous allez bien ?  
Le rire nerveux qui s'ensuivit mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. C'est ce moment que choisit Neville Londubat pour faire apparition, héros malgré lui.  
\- Hey, salut les gars !  
Harry en profita pour se tourner vers lui et faire comme si de rien était, engageant une conversation banale et sans intérêt. Il fut évidemment imité par son meilleur ami et les deux amoureux en furent soulagés, bien que frustrés.

La soirée se déroula, au plus grand dam de Ron, en compagnie de Neville qui leur raconta ses vacances d'été avec sa grand-mère. Il n'y avait rien de déplaisant à discuter avec lui, si ce n'est que Harry riait parfois de son histoire. Il ne se moquait pas, non, il riait de bon cœur... Ron, quant à lui, tentait d'étouffer le serpent de la jalousie qui lui rongeait les entrailles.  
Neville n'était pas si marrant, si ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils rient ensemble comme ça ?  
\- Ron, est-ce que ça va ?  
Revenant à la réalité, une fois de plus, le rouquin regarda son interlocuteur d'un air un peu perdu.  
Leur camarade de classe semblait confus.  
\- Tu avais l'air... énervé, dit-il d'une voix inquiète.  
Le jeune Weasley détourna le regard et se redressa pour quitter leur petite cercle de discussion.  
\- Non, je suis juste fatigué, je vais me coucher.  
Harry haussa les épaules à l'adresse de Neville et lui tapota un bras.  
\- Il a raison, il faudrait qu'on aille dormir, dit-il pour mettre fin à cette entrevue.  
Les trois garçons prirent donc le chemin de leur lit respectif sans plus échanger un seul mot. Ron observa son meilleur ami se mettre sous les draps avant d'en faire de même.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait... Quel était ce sentiment de frustration continue en présence du binoclard ? Et pourquoi ce sentiment était-il apparu trois ans plus tôt lorsque Harry, en vacances chez lui, avait grimpé dans son lit pour lui faire peur. S'en était suivi une lutte mémorable dans laquelle les deux garçons avaient chacun tenté de prendre le dessus.  
Autant dire qu'il y avait eu un rapprochement physique excessif qui n'avait pas laissé le rouquin indifférent. Depuis ce soir-là, il ne savait sur quel pied danser.  
Peut-être était-ce ses hormones d'adolescent qui lui embrouillaient le cerveau ? Est-ce que Harry ressentait la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui en parler ?  
Ron eut de la peine à trouver le sommeil. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête de Weasley. Il était dans un total brouillard mental. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il tenait énormément à son amitié avec l'Élu et qu'il ne voulait risquer pour rien au monde de la briser.

-o-o-o-o-

Le château était plein de vie en ce début d'année scolaire. Les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves, de nouvelles têtes et le professeur McGonagall tentait de contenir tout ce petit monde devant les regards amusés de Ron et Harry.  
Les deux garçons avaient été agréablement surpris de constater qu'ils avaient plusieurs heures de libre cette année et en profitaient pour se moquer des première encore maladroits.  
Malheureusement, leur professeur au chapeau pointu ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'amuser car elle les incita finalement à se rendre au cours de potion tenu par ce fameux Slughorn.  
Ronald ne cessa de soupirer en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de suivre le cours de potion !  
Bien entendu, il était plus que ravi d'y suivre son meilleur ami, mais il se le gardait pour lui-même.  
Harry l'ignora et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle qui fut autrefois celle du professeur Rogue. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.  
\- Mr Potter, s'exclama le professeur Slughorn, entrez, entrez ! Prenez un livre dans l'armoire et venez nous rejoindre !  
Ronald soupira une énième fois comme il passait inaperçu et suivit Harry jusqu'au petit cercle d'élèves qui se tenait autour de l'adulte, une fois qu'ils eurent choisi un livre chacun.  
\- Je crois que Rogue va me manquer, chuchota le rouquin à son ami.  
Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard fixe était posé sur un blondinet du nom de Malefoy qui tentait de l'ignorer, en vain. Il grimaçait en sentant les yeux verts scrutateurs sur lui.  
Pendant ce temps, les filles se trémoussaient à l'odeur du philtre d'amour que leur présentait leur professeur. Ron détourna son attention de Harry pour croiser le regard équivoque de Lavande Brown et celui de Romilda Vane sur son ami.  
Depuis quand cette fille était-elle intéressée par Harry ? Pensa-t-il en grognant intérieurement.  
Drago Malefoy, tout comme Harry, n'écoutait pas le cours. Son regard traînait sur le sol. Il avait une mine déconfite qui indiquait que ses pensées devaient être sombres.  
Tout au long du cours de potion, il n'eut aucune attention envers le Survivant, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. A l'ordinaire, il ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui ou pour le provoquer. Quel était donc cette attitude étrange ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune Serpentard.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ce Slughorn ! Dumbledore a de mauvais goûts, si tu veux mon avis, râla le jeune Weasley une fois dehors.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy est bizarre ?  
Ron se mit à rire à cette question.  
\- Il a toujours été bizarre !  
\- Oui mais il ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude !  
\- Désolé Harry, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'observer Malefoy...  
 _Contrairement à toi_ , songea-t-il.  
Le jeune sorcier à lunettes laissa tomber et suivit son roux d'ami dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'attablèrent à la table des Gryffondor, aux côtés de Dean et Seamus qui cessèrent de parler à leur arrivée. Harry lança un regard vers son ami, cherchant une idée pour briser la glace mais Ron était aussi perdu que lui.  
Finalement, les quatre garçons s'échangèrent quelques paroles timides jusqu'à ce que Hermione les rejoigne à son tour. Elle posa une pile monstrueuse de livres devant elle en soupirant avant de s'affaler à côté du Survivant.  
\- Il faut que je commence à étudier dès ce soir, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- C'est marrant, fit remarquer Ron, on ne sait pas si tu es blasée ou heureuse...  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard assez froid avant de répondre :  
\- Je suis blasée ET heureuse. Blasée par toi et ton incroyable fainéantise, heureuse car les matières que j'ai choisies sont passionnantes.  
Harry se mit à rire mais son ami fit une vilaine grimace à la jeune lionne. Ah, qu'elle pouvait être antipathique parfois ! Mais, il lui pardonnait car après tout, elle était jolie... *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Au cours du premier mois, il fut bon vivre à Poudlard malgré la menace toujours plus grande du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts.  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour un élève de Serpentard qui se vit attribuer une mission des plus dangereuses par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le poids de cette mission sur ses épaules s'avéra particulièrement lourd pour le jeune homme.  
Il passa le plus clair de son temps seul, à l'abri des regards, pour affronter ses démons intérieurs (et extérieurs) mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de son rival de toujours. Ce dernier s'était amusé à le prendre en filature quotidiennement, comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire !  
Drago serrait les dents en marchant à travers le cloître du château, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais au détour d'un couloir, il ne tint plus et se tourna vers lui.  
\- Je sais que t'es là, Potter, cria-t-il.  
L'interpellé hésita derrière son mur et se montra alors, le visage à moitié caché sous sa capuche de manteau. Le jeune Malefoy pouffa de rire, avant de dire d'un ton moqueur :  
\- Tu pensais passer inaperçu ?  
Harry eut un sourire en coin et enleva sa capuche pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas doué non plus...  
Drago se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin mais le jeune sorcier à lunettes lui emboîta le pas.  
\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?!  
Ne recevant pas de réponse et le voyant filer à toute allure dans la pénombre qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait, Harry se mit à lui courir après. Pourtant doté d'une paire de lunettes performante, il perdit sa trace au bout de quelques secondes.  
\- Malefoy, appela-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.  
Soudain, quelqu'un le bouscula... ou plutôt, il bouscula quelqu'un. Il bredouilla une excuse avant de se rendre compte que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son ami Ron.  
\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Ben, avec Hermione on s'inquiétait donc je suis parti à ta recherche, répondit-il avant de regarder autour de lui. Tu fais quoi au juste ? Je t'ai entendu appeler cette fouine de Malefoy...  
Harry soupira. Il aurait voulu continuer sa traque mais avec Ronald dans les pattes, il préférait retourner au dortoir.  
\- Je voulais savoir où il se rendait, il avait l'air louche...  
\- Tu veux dire plus que d'ordinaire ?  
Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire avant de prendre le chemin de leur salle commune.  
Dans un coin de mur, Drago Malefoy sortit de l'ombre pour les regarder partir, non content de devoir se cacher. Mais pourquoi, diable, Potter s'amusait à le pister depuis plusieurs jours ?  
Pourquoi se mêlait-il toujours des affaires des autres ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était l'Élu qu'il devait s'octroyer tous les droits !

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit point.  
Non seulement, cet idiot de Potter avait occupé ses pensées mais en plus, Blaise n'avait cessé de ronfler comme un porc.  
Au petit matin, il sortit donc des cachots, déjà vêtu de son uniforme de serpent.  
\- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, fit la voix traînante du professeur Rogue.  
Le jeune homme frémit, surpris de voir surgir le directeur de sa maison qui se dirigeait vers son bureau, avant de lui lancer un regard noir.  
\- Bonjour professeur, dit-il d'une voix très basse en continuant son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes.  
La journée allait être longue.  
En apercevant ses cernes dans un miroir, il eut envie de le briser. Une idée folle lui fit peur.  
Et s'il n'accomplissait pas cette mission ? Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait... Son père, Lucius, aurait terriblement honte de lui. A cette pensée, il cracha dans l'évier.  
Son père pouvait aller se faire voir !  
\- Drago, déjà debout ?  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers Gregory Goyle. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un « Tss » de la part du blondinet qui préféra l'ignorer et le laisser seul.  
Les deux « amis » s'étaient éloignés récemment pour la simple et bonne raison que Drago avait fini par le trouver trop stupide pour traîner avec lui... comme avec Vincent Crabbe d'ailleurs.  
Très imbu de lui-même, il estimait que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Et surtout pas cet imbécile de Potter !

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, Ron Weasley se réveillait doucement d'un rêve très... érotique, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça.  
Depuis quand pouvait-il se transformer en centaure ? Et POURQUOI avait-il couru après Harry dans la forêt pour finalement le bloquer au sol et...  
Il grimaça de dégoût. Bon sang de bois, son cerveau était détraqué !  
Sur le lit voisin, son ami se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, la respiration haletante. Ron se tourna vers lui, chassant les images choquantes de sa tête.  
\- Hey, encore un cauchemar ?  
Harry hocha la tête et, attrapant ses lunettes, se leva pour prendre la direction de la salle de douches.  
Le jeune Weasley fit la moue en le suivant des yeux. Même pas un bonjour...  
En voyant Neville se lever à son tour et suivre le Survivant à la douche, Ron bondit hors de son lit pour en faire de même. Pas question que son meilleur ami se retrouve seul avec un autre mec !  
\- Salut, Ron, dit cet autre mec.  
Le rouquin lui sourit.  
\- Salut.  
Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle d'eau et alors que Neville commençait à se déshabiller, Ron suivit le bruit du jet d'eau non loin pour apercevoir les pieds dépassant de sous la porte d'une cabine... Hey mais, pourquoi y avait-t-il deux paires de pieds ?!  
Ron sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec, la jalousie et la peur de retrouver son ami avec un autre lui brouillant le cerveau.  
Un cri retentit et le jeune Weasley en tomba sur les fesses. Dean et Seamus, outrés, refermèrent la porte sans ménagement en râlant mille et unes insultes.  
\- D-désolé, bredouilla-t-il en se redressant, je cherchais Harry...  
\- Je suis là...  
Un bras -plein de mousse- dépassa de la porte de cabine d'à côté et Ron se sentit idiot.  
Il n'avait pas cherché à regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez... Il avait de suite cru à l'idée que Harry se lavait avec un garçon. Mais qu'aurait-il fait, en plus, si ça avait été le cas ?  
Le Survivant pouffait de rire et Neville s'en retenait.  
\- Ça va, arrêtez de vous moquer, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.  
Maintenant, son pantalon de pyjama était tout mouillé. Il l'enleva et, une fois nu, prit sa douche comme tout le monde.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il calme ses hormones ou il allait finir par se tourner en ridicule !

A suivre...

~xx~

* Oui je sais, Ron a des principes de m**** xD  
Je crois qu'il finira par se tourner en ridicule de toute manière XD

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)  
Bisous !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un bain tiède

_**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling ! :)**_

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Un bain tiède.**

Une tempête se préparait.  
En cours de botanique, Harry et ses amis avaient l'impression que le toit de la serre allait leur tomber sur la tête à cause du vent.  
Aussi étaient-ils peu attentifs à ce que leur racontait le professeur Chourave.  
Heureusement, lorsque la branche d'un arbre s'abattit violemment contre une vitre, elle estima préférable de suspendre le cours. Par contre, il était bien trop dangereux de laisser sortir les élèves. Ils furent donc contraints à attendre patiemment que le temps se calme.  
Assis sur une caisse en bois moisi, Ron se tortillait les mains d'impatience.  
\- Ça va durer jusqu'à quand ?  
\- Arrête de râler, Ron, soupira Hermione.  
La jeune fille profitait de l'occasion pour étudier la leçon que leur avait donné le professeur Flitwick pour la semaine. Le rouquin grogna entre ses dents et posa ses yeux sur Harry, étonné de son silence.  
Celui-ci était adossé à une vieille table remplie de pots divers et variés dans lesquels poussaient des plantes exotiques de toutes les couleurs. Les bras croisés, il ne semblait pas remarquer le papillon bleu qui voletait autour de sa tête.  
Ron eut un sourire amusé et se leva pour le rejoindre, s'adossant et croisant les bras pour l'imiter.  
\- Hey, tu penses à quoi ?  
Harry cilla vers son meilleur ami, semblant revenir à la réalité.  
\- Hein ? Euh, à rien, pourquoi ?  
\- Ben, tu avais l'air ailleurs... et tu restes tout seul dans ton coin.  
Un grand coup de tonnerre fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris Mme Chourave qui poussa un petit cri aigu. Neville s'approcha des deux amis en se bouchant les oreilles.  
\- Je pense qu'on n'est pas prêt de sortir...  
\- Non, tu crois ? Lui dit Ron d'un ton ironique.  
Le vent souffla tellement fort qu'ils ne parvinrent plus à s'entendre. Hermione referma son livre et se leva d'un bond alors que tout tremblait autour d'eux. Elle rejoignit les garçons à reculons, se persuadant mentalement que la serre ne pouvait pas s'envoler.  
Le professeur Chourave cria quelque chose pour rassurer ses élèves mais personne ne l'entendit.  
Tout le monde se serra au milieu de la pièce et, au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables, la tempête s'en alla. Il y eut un soupir général.  
Ron profita du moment pour respirer l'odeur de son ami, le nez à quelques centimètres de la chevelure désordonnée qui le faisait craquer. Une élève de Poufsouffle le remarqua et leva un sourcil suspicieux.  
\- T'es bizarre, toi, lui dit-elle.  
Malheureusement, ce moment ne dura pas longtemps car déjà Mme Chourave rassemblait tout le monde près de la porte.  
\- Bien, nous pouvons maintenant sortir. Veuillez vous mettre en rang.  
Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se rangèrent sans se faire prier et sortirent à la suite de leur professeur sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber.  
Le ciel était horriblement noir en ce début d'après-midi. Ron fit un commentaire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et un coup de coude de Hermione l'obligea à se confondre en excuses.  
Harry n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter sur le sujet. Bien que les cauchemars avaient cessé grâce aux leçons sur l'Occlumencie qu'il avait reçues du professeur Rogue, il ne pouvait faire fi de la menace toujours un peu plus grande.

Halloween approchait à grands pas.  
Les élèves aidaient les professeurs à décorer l'intérieur, et l'extérieur, du château. Même les dortoirs étaient remplis de citrouilles, de squelettes et de toiles d'araignée géantes.  
Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, à tel point que la boue se transformait doucement en marécage.  
\- Drago, il est temps.  
Le blondinet releva la tête vers Blaise Zabini et le suivit sans un mot.  
L'entraînement de Quidditch promettait d'être très salissant.

Il grimaça en entrant sur le terrain, pataugeant dans la gadoue, maudissant le mauvais temps et maudissant sa vie. Bordel, il n'avait pas la tête à ça !  
Une mission l'attendait. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à attraper un putain de Vif d'or ?!  
Blaise le sortit de ses pensées moroses en lui tapant l'épaule et ils s'envolèrent.  
A cet instant, Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer de plaisir au vent qui le soulevait de plus en plus haut, ébouriffant ses cheveux.  
En réalité, il avait toujours aimé ça. Il avait juste oublié ce sentiment comme il s'était oublié...  
Sans plus se soucier d'autre chose que du jeu, il se donna à fond, volant à toute vitesse à travers les gouttes de pluie, ensorcelé par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines.  
Il aurait souhaité rester sur son balai plus longtemps mais le temps passait vite quand on s'amusait.  
Lorsqu'il déposa un pied à terre, ses angoisses refirent surface, effaçant son sourire.

Il fut le dernier à sortir des vestiaires. Le pas vif, il se dépêcha de rentrer au château mais un bruit de pas furtif attira son attention.  
\- Potter ? Appela-t-il.  
Il tendit l'oreille et, ne recevant aucune réponse, se dit que ce devait être un animal.  
Retournant bredouille à l'intérieur, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage dans l'idée d'aller prendre un bain bien chaud dans la salle de bains des préfets. C'était un des bons côtés de ce statut, elle était souvent vide et il pouvait donc se relaxer sans que personne ne vienne le perturber.  
Le jeune Malefoy soupira de plaisir en entrant dans l'eau chaude, laissant ses muscles se détendre et fermant les yeux. Mais la pensée du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'obligea à les rouvrir. Il soupira.  
Partout où il allait, il le voyait... Prêt à lui bondir dessus au moindre faux pas.  
Malgré l'aide du professeur Rogue, il ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?  
Il était un Malefoy, par Merlin ! Il devait se ressaisir.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'enfouit sous l'eau, histoire de rassembler ses esprits.  
Même cette tactique ne fonctionnait pas. Il se fit à l'évidence qu'il ne sortirait pas de ce cauchemar avant d'avoir accompli son devoir et sortit de la piscine.  
Se dépêchant de se sécher les cheveux et le corps, il se rhabilla et fila en direction de la porte.  
L'ouvrant à la volée, énervé par lui-même, il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec son ennemi juré.  
Ce dernier, tout aussi surpris, regarda Malefoy avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour ici, dit-il doucement, rougissant de le voir sous un autre aspect.  
Il faut dire qu'il était inhabituel de voir Drago Malefoy avec les cheveux mouillés et la peau rose.  
Le jeune Serpentard toussota pour se donner plus d'assurance, malgré son cœur fou.  
Ce crétin lui avait fait peur !  
\- Pousse-toi de là, Potter.  
Harry sourit, au grand étonnement du blondinet, et posa ses mains de chaque côté du chambranle de la porte pour l'empêcher de passer.  
\- Non.  
\- Je ne plaisante pas !  
\- Excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais tu as l'air très suspect... Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais là-dedans.  
Drago fronça les sourcils et serra sa baguette dans sa poche.  
\- Je prenais un bain, pauvre abruti. Laisse-moi passer ou je t'émascule.  
Le jeune Gryffondor cilla vivement lorsque la baguette de son rival vint se pointer devant son entre-jambe et esquissa un mouvement de recul.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas !  
Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de sourire et, hésitant quelques secondes, il finit par lui lancer un sort de Chatouillis en plein ventre. Harry s'écroula, se tordant de rire, et Drago en profita pour s'éclipser.  
\- J'espère que tu vas mourir de rire avant que quelqu'un ne vienne te délivrer, dit-il pour la forme avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir.  
Il croisa Ron Weasley qui arrivait en contre-sens et renifla avec mépris.  
\- Toujours collé à Potter, Weasmoche ?  
Ron ne répondit pas mais le fusilla du regard avant de suivre le son des rires étranglés qui provenaient de plus loin.  
En apercevant son meilleur ami au sol, il se précipita vers lui.  
\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!  
\- A-Aide-moi ! Hahaha !  
Malgré que l'envie de rire avec lui soit tentante, Ron prononça une formule pour contrer le sort et aida le jeune homme à se redresser.  
\- C'était Malefoy ? Je l'ai vu partir...  
Harry soupira, se frottant les yeux et les lunettes. Il avait ri aux larmes. Ron rougit vivement cette vision n'était pas du tout déplaisante.  
\- Je voulais l'empêcher de passer, il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose...  
\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, il est juste bon à s'enfermer tout seul dans les toilettes pour pleurer...  
Le Survivant sourcilla.  
\- Comment ça ?  
Ron pouffa de rire, haussant les mains en l'air.  
\- Je l'ai entendu l'autre jour, en passant devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il pleurait comme un bébé !  
\- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?  
\- Ben, il en est ressorti, les joues mouillées... Quand il m'a vu, il a flippé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se cache, il ne veut pas qu'on le surprenne en train de pleurer. Quelle chiffe molle !  
Harry laissa son ami s'esclaffer, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Malefoy.  
Il repensa aux Chatouillis, se disant qu'à l'ordinaire il n'aurait pas hésité à lui faire mal. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement ?  
Il était curieux.  
Ron le sortit de ses pensées en l'attrapant par le bras.  
\- Allez, on ne va pas tarder à manger.  
\- Euh, en fait, je m'apprêtais à prendre un bain... Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
Les joues du rouquin prirent une teinte cramoisie. Il hocha la tête et tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce immaculée. Harry se dépêcha d'enlever son uniforme et ses lunettes pour plonger dans l'eau, Ron ne manquant pas de se rincer l'œil. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu son ami nu mais, c'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient un bain rien qu'à deux. Sentant les battements de son cœur s'affoler, il se dénuda à son tour pour le rejoindre.  
Heureusement, les vapeurs camouflaient légèrement la peau de son visage devenue presque aussi vive que ses cheveux.  
\- Tu...vas te déguiser en quoi à la fête d'Halloween ?  
Le brun haussa un sourcil à la question. Il avait complètement zappé cette fête.  
\- J'en sais rien... Et toi ?  
\- En squelette, je crois, ma mère m'a envoyé un costume... Mais, j'irais d'abord voir dans la malle de l'école. J'aimerais me déguiser en vampire, pour changer.  
Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient mis une malle remplie de costumes d'Halloween à disposition des élèves pour l'événement. Elle se trouvait dans le grand hall d'entrée, au milieu des grosses citrouilles que Hagrid avait aimablement apportées de son jardin.  
Tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Harry, Ron l'observait avec attention. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il était autant attiré physiquement par lui... Pourtant, les images qui lui venaient en tête étaient plus qu'équivoques. Il s'imaginait passer sa main sur sa nuque, caressant la peau basanée, pour embrasser ses lèvres chaudes et humides avec fougue.  
Avalant sa salive, il refoula ce fantasme en s'interdisant de bander.  
\- Malefoy, il s'est baigné dans cette eau...  
Ron frémit. Harry avait trouvé le moyen de le refroidir !  
\- Dégoûtant...  
Mais pas pour Harry, qui souriait. Le jeune Weasley trouva cela plus suspect que l'attitude du Serpentard et s'avança encore jusqu'à toucher son épaule de la sienne.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à lui ?  
Cette question fit l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune homme. Une question qu'il ne s'était pas du tout posée mais qui, maintenant, risquait de l'obséder. Il devint rouge pivoine et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, décontenancé.  
\- J-je ne suis pas... N'importe quoi !  
Ron sentit son estomac se serrer douloureusement. Il était quasi évident que Harry avait la tête pleine du blondinet... Cette supposition lui fit mal et il s'éloigna dans l'eau, nageant silencieusement.

Cette nuit-là, Ron ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux.  
Harry rentra tard de la soirée organisée au sein du club du professeur Slughorn et partit se coucher immédiatement. Depuis, il l'observait dormir et écoutait sa respiration lente et régulière.  
Son corps nu et mouillé lui revint en mémoire, comme un rêve, et il plongea la main dans son pantalon pour se caresser.  
\- _Harry_..., murmura-t-il dans un souffle de plaisir alors que la vision très nette de ses fesses s'imposa à son esprit. _Oh Harry_...  
Tourné vers le lit de son ami, les yeux mi-clos, il se masturbait avec de plus en plus de vigueur, jetant de temps en temps un œil sur son ami. Il rêvait de le rejoindre et de se presser contre lui, le caresser, le lécher, le...  
Il étouffa un râle dans son oreiller lorsque la délivrance vint entre ses doigts. Et il eut honte.  
Honte d'éprouver cette attirance et ces sentiments pour son ami d'enfance. Il était presque un frère pour lui... La logique aurait été qu'il soit attiré par Hermione, non ?  
Non.  
La jeune fille ne hantait pas ses rêves comme Harry le faisait. Depuis trois ans maintenant.  
Hélas, non seulement ce n'était pas réciproque mais en plus, il y avait un autre garçon dans l'histoire. Ce Malefoy de malheur s'appropriait la vedette...

 _Pour l'instant..._

Enfin, il s'endormit, bien que l'esprit encore tourmenté.  
La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit, et il en avait bien besoin !

~~~oooooOOOOOooooo~~~

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre 3 ? Êtes-vous du côté de Ron ou du côté de Drago ?  
Une petite review siouplé ^^

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Duel passionnel à Halloween

Hello les gens !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Duel passionnel à Halloween.**

Drago Malefoy ne savait pas quel était le pire : se faire draguer par une Serpentarde de première année ou rêver de Harry Potter. L'une était bien trop jeune et inintéressante, l'autre était un MEC et son ennemi. Franchement, il se demandait par quoi il avait été piqué. Peut-être était-il fiévreux... Quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelé ou il avait bu un peu trop de jus de citrouille. Après tout, c'était la saison. Les citrouilles mûres avaient peut-être des effets secondaires qu'il ne soupçonnait pas...  
Non, il perdait sûrement la boule. Tout simplement.

Slalomant à travers la foule d'élèves agglutinés dans le hall d'entrée, il se dépêcha de sortir du château pour prendre un peu l'air. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais il faisait très humide et le vent était frais. Cela lui fit du bien. Il partit s'adosser à un mur du cloître, profitant de sa solitude.  
Tout le monde était en train de se choisir un costume. La malle de l'école était sans fond, il y en aurait pour chacun. Le jeune homme pouffa de rire, ironique.

\- Hermione ! Reviens ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!

Il releva la tête en voyant passer la jeune Sang-de-Bourbe en trombe dans le couloir d'en face, Ron Weasley sur ses talons.  
 _Une dispute ?_ pensa-t-il. _Quels crétins...  
_ Les Gryffondor, toujours bons à se faire remarquer. Il soupira en replongeant dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain, jour du 31 octobre, un samedi, les festivités commencèrent.  
La Grande Salle avait été reconvertie en salle de bal et buffet de sucreries à volonté. Sur la scène spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, quelques danseurs et chanteurs faisaient leur petit numéro.  
Il faisait sombre, la lumière provenant principalement des bougies suspendues au plafond et des citrouilles éventrées qui recouvraient les murs et les tables. Des chauve-souris voletaient un peu partout, certaines s'échappant dans les couloirs, et les fantômes s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Surtout Peeves, qui ne se lassait pas du lancer de bonbons au visage des étudiants.  
Près des portes, côté couloir, Drago attendait, les bras croisés, que le temps passe. Toute cette agitation n'était pas pour lui en ce moment... Pourtant, il avait joué le jeu. Son costume de vampire lui allait comme un gant, la petite Serpentarde ne s'était pas privée de le lui dire en passant devant lui un peu plus tôt.  
Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, songeant s'éclipser comme si de rien était, des exclamations retentirent du haut des escaliers. Une petite foule se forma et, déjà, il sut qui était responsable de cette cohue.  
\- Waaah, **Harry** , tu es magnifique !  
\- Tu n'as pas chaud ?!  
\- **Harry** , dis, je peux toucher ?!  
La curiosité titillée, Drago leva les yeux pour voir l'Élu descendre les marches... et son cœur manqua un battement. Le jeune homme était en feu !  
Des flammes rougeoyantes semblaient le dévorer des pieds à la tête, mais en y regardant de plus près, on s'apercevait qu'en réalité c'était un costume. Rouge vif, il lui collait tellement à la peau qu'on pouvait voir chaque courbe de son corps. Des cornes de la même couleur lui sortaient du crâne et une longue queue avait poussé de son derrière. Harry Potter était déguisé en Diable... et, putain, il était bandant !  
Le jeune serpent avala sa salive, s'injuriant mentalement de penser une chose pareille, et lorsqu'il passa devant lui, il cessa de respirer.

Harry le regarda de haut en bas et sourit en coin avant de poursuivre son chemin, des groupies à ses pieds... et Ron, bien sûr, dont le costume de squelette faisait piètre allure.  
Il reprit son souffle, rougissant. Il avait l'impression que les flammes étaient réelles tellement la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie avait été intense.  
\- Sexy, ce Potter...  
Pansy Parkinson venait de le rejoindre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, des moustaches de chat aux joues.  
Drago fit semblant de rien, prenant son regard hautain habituel.  
\- Ridicule, tu veux dire.  
La jeune fille pouffa de rire.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu le trouves pas mal, toi aussi...  
Le jeune homme cilla, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rosir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- J'ai vu ton regard...  
Elle marqua une pause, avant de poursuivre, un peu plus bas :  
\- Et je t'ai entendu murmurer son nom pendant la nuit. Tu devais faire un beau rêve...  
Le visage presque aussi rouge que le déguisement de Potter, le blondinet dut faire un effort pour ne pas mourir de honte.  
Pansy allait se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !  
Il détourna le regard, ne sachant quoi dire, avant de relever les yeux sur elle comme une question curieuse fusa dans son esprit.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans le dortoir des garçons ?  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rougir, mais elle sourit. Apparemment, elle s'y était attendue et, lentement, elle s'éloigna.  
\- Quelque chose que tu n'auras pas la chance de connaître.  
Drago la regarda filer. Elle se vengeait du râteau qu'il lui avait mis quelques semaines plus tôt. Un soir, dans leur salle commune, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait tenté de lui voler un baiser. Sa réaction avait été sans équivoque il l'avait tout bonnement repoussée et regardée avec dégoût.  
Il sourit. Tant pis pour elle...

Toute la journée, Harry fut le centre d'attention.  
Même les professeurs ne parlaient que de lui, sauf le professeur Rogue qui avait préféré se terrer au fond des cachots pour s'éviter de supporter ça.  
Ron avait fini par s'asseoir dans un coin de la Grande Salle et mangeait des bonbons à s'en péter le bide, imité par Neville.  
Hermione gardait ses distances, préférant passer son temps avec Ginny et Luna en dansant, un cocktail fruité à la main.  
Au bout d'un moment, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu commença à regretter de s'être montré en spectacle. Au milieu de cette foule, de tous ces regards et de toutes ces voix, il étouffait.  
Il se fraya un chemin, délaissant Romilda Vane, et prit ses jambes à son cou jusqu'aux toilettes, histoire de prendre une bouffée d'air de solitude...-il fronça le nez- et de pisse.  
Se regardant dans un miroir, il sourit moqueusement. Le rouge ne lui allait pas. En plus, le pantalon lui rentrait dans les fesses !  
Il grogna en se tortillant et en tirant sur le tissu caoutchouteux qui lui glissait des doigts. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas l'enlever ici. C'est donc le plus discrètement possible qu'il se faufila jusqu'au dortoir – chose impossible, il brillait dans le noir – et qu'il s'évertua à sortir de son costume, balançant les cornes et la queue à travers la pièce.  
Tout ça pour se faire remarquer par Malefoy !  
Il rougit à cette pensée et se figea devant son lit, à moitié nu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi voulait-il que la fouine le regarde... ?  
\- Sexy, Potter.  
Il tressaillit à cette voix, manquant tomber à la renverse alors qu'il faisait volte-face, et se retint au baldaquin de son lit.  
Drago, le « loup », se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec élégance, un sourire amusé sur son visage laiteux. Ses yeux cendrés balayaient le corps du jeune Gryffondor.  
\- Comment es-tu entré ? Demanda celui-ci en tentant de paraître calme.  
\- Je me suis faufilé juste derrière toi...  
Harry déglutit. La présence du blond dans sa chambre le rendait super nerveux et le fait qu'ils étaient seuls n'arrangeait rien.  
Que lui arrivait-il, par Merlin ?  
\- Eh bien, Potter, on dirait que tu as vu un Troll des cavernes...  
Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha lentement, lançant un regard alentour comme s'il était en terre interdite. Sa cape de vampire ondulait dans son dos, lui donnant une démarche mystique. Le brun le fixait des yeux et, instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers lui.  
\- Sérieusement, tu penses que je suis venu me battre ? Pouffa le blond.  
Harry rougit. Un sentiment inconnu lui broyait le ventre, il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Drago veilla à ne pas s'approcher davantage et plongea les mains dans ses poches. Il aimait le voir aussi peu sûr de lui, c'était tellement rare.  
\- Je suis venu te provoquer en duel. Duel de sorciers.  
Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le costume de Diable n'avait pas servi à rien... Il rangea son arme.  
\- Quand tu veux, Malefoy.  
\- Ce soir, après le couvre-feux. Dans le parc de l'école.  
\- Entendu.  
Sur ces mots, le jeune Malefoy tourna les talons, disparaissant au plus vite du repaire de l'ennemi, et laissant un Potter totalement pantois. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cœur rapide et l'estomac noué.

Dans le couloir, Drago s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre sa respiration, les joues rouges. Il avait été à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le torse nu de Potter... Et ses cuisses... Il soupira en s'épongeant le front, tout de même fier d'être resté digne malgré l'envie de s'enfuir à toute vitesse et de nuire à sa réputation. L'idée d'aller le voir dans son dortoir avait été très audacieuse et peu distingué pour un Serpentard, surtout pour un Malefoy. Il avait voulu le surprendre et il avait réussi.

 **~ ~ ~ oooOOOooo ~ ~ ~**

 ****Le soir venu, il y eut un grand festin - ponctué par un spectacle de squelettes qui coupa l'appétit à certains élèves sensibles - et lorsque celui-ci fut fini, Dumbledore souhaita à tous une bonne nuit.  
Il fallut à Harry de la patience pour enfin se libérer de ses amis, ceux-ci ayant décidé de rester dans l'ambiance en se racontant des histoires horrifiques. Sans parler de Ron qui lui posa mille et une questions sur Romilda Vane et sur sa soudaine disparition mystérieuse.  
Pendant ce temps, Drago patientait calmement sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il ne savait pas si le binoclard allait venir mais il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire que de rester là.  
Dormir était devenu trop luxueux – même pour lui - et la plupart du temps, les cauchemars l'en empêchaient... Harry Potter y figurant souvent en tant que personnage principal.  
Il râla entre ses dents, grattant la terre humide avec sa chaussure. Il regrettait son idée de duel et son escapade jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Voir le Survivant déguisé en Diable l'avait littéralement chamboulé. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.  
Un bruit de pas le fit revenir sur Terre et il se tourna pour voir apparaître le balafré de sous sa cape invisible.  
\- Bien, dit-il. Tu es venu.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Potter, un sourire au visage.  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux garçons se jaugèrent, la baguette à la main. Un vent léger faisait tomber les feuilles des arbres et le hululement des chouettes rendait l'atmosphère inquiétante.  
Soudain, la lune sortit des nuages, les éclairant et Drago fit un pas en avant.  
Harry fut brutalement propulsé en arrière à coup de sort informulé et grimaça en atterrissant sur son derrière. Se redressant sur les coudes, il n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'un autre sort vint s'abattre juste derrière lui, l'éclaboussant de boue.  
Il roula sur le côté, se redressa, et partit se cacher derrière un buisson, le souffle court.  
\- Ne te cache pas, Potter !  
Essuyant ses lunettes avec la manche de son pyjama, il sortit de sa cachette pour lancer une contre-attaque à son adversaire, l'envoyant heurter le tronc d'un arbre. Si Malefoy était sérieux, il le serait aussi.  
\- Viens Malefoy, cria-t-il. Donne tout ce que t'as !  
L'interpellé se releva en râlant de douleur et leva les yeux sur le Gryffondor au milieu du clair de lune. Drago pouvait voir son regard brûlant.  
\- Recule, dit-il dans un soupir.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- RECULE !  
Harry cilla, hésitant entre obéir ou se moquer de lui. Il choisit la deuxième option.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il, un rire dans la voix. Tu as peur ?  
Le Serpentard sentit la haine qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme remonter dans son cœur et bouillir dans ses veines. Cette haine qu'il avait ressentie depuis qu'il avait osé refuser sa poignée de main en première année. Mais elle était la bienvenue. Il la laissa consumer un peu le désir malsain qu'il avait développé en présence du brun et, se retenant de formuler un sortilège impardonnable, fondit sur lui.

Harry se figea, la baguette de Drago sous le menton, et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui mercure du blond. Son pyjama – bleu à l'origine – était presque entièrement couleur terre. Son menton et son cou étaient tachetés de boue et ses cheveux embroussaillés lui donnaient un air sauvage pas du tout déplaisant.  
La pointe de la baguette s'appuya contre sa jugulaire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
Drago cligna des yeux, se rendant compte alors que le désir n'avait guère disparu. Pire, à la vue d'une épaule dénudée du brun, il s'épaissit.  
\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il, l'obligeant à lever la tête vers le ciel. Tu me déconcentres...  
Mais sa baguette tremblait. Harry le sentit et, profitant de cette étourderie, se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naturellement. Sans prévenir. ...  
 _QUOI ?!  
_ Il fit un bond en arrière, la peau de son visage virant au rouge dans l'obscurité, et manqua avaler sa langue de stupéfaction.  
C'était l'attaque non-magique la plus efficace !  
\- Qu-... Potter !  
Drago n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses pensées et s'il avait été dans son état normal, Harry en aurait ri. Malheureusement pour lui, l'acte qu'il venait de commettre (mon dieu, un délit!) ne l'aidait pas à garder son sérieux. Il était aussi rouge que le blond et cherchait, en vain, ses mots.

Le vent se leva plus violemment, ébouriffant les cheveux presque blancs du jeune Serpentard qui n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les battements effrénés de son cœur l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement alors que le souvenir des lèvres douces de son ennemi juré l'obsédait.  
Harry lâcha un faible « désolé » avant de prendre la fuite et bientôt, Drago se retrouva seul.

Salazar, il allait devenir fou !

 _A suivre..._

~~~oooOOOooo~~~

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Review ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : La revanche de Malefoy

Voici venu le chapitre 5 ! (Oui, déjà, j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment, fufu ! x))  
Bonne lecture !

Kailiana : Merci pour ta review, (je te répond ici comme je peux pas t'envoyer de message privé) ça me fait plaisir car c'est pas toujours évident de respecter le caractère des persos ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre :) Bisous !

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 5 : La revanche de Malefoy.**

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, perçant le ciel de ses multiples rayons et baignant le stade de Quidditch d'une lumière dorée. Harry plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Lentement, il posa un pied au sol, sur les gradins, et descendit de son balai.  
Il lui arrivait souvent de voler la nuit, lorsque les soucis l'empêchaient de fermer les yeux, mais jamais il n'avait encore fait de nuit blanche.  
Cela faisait presque une semaine depuis ce baiser volé à Malefoy et il y pensait sans cesse avec la même intensité. Les lèvres du Serpentard, froides et humides, hantaient désormais ses rêves.  
Mais il avait honte d'avoir osé franchir le pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait eu envie. Il avait voulu l'embrasser, en plein duel, sous le clair de lune...  
Il se souvenait encore des deux iris grises qui scintillaient dans le noir, se voulant menaçantes.  
Cette vision l'avait hypnotisé et son corps avait bougé tout seul.  
Depuis, Malefoy s'était montré encore plus distant et mystérieux mais il fallait avouer que leur regard se croisait beaucoup plus souvent. Ils se cherchaient des yeux et Harry était presque sûr que le Serpentard s'était mis à le suivre à la trace.

Du côté du jeune serpent, c'était plus compliqué. Les cours lui donnaient mal à la tête, Pansy s'amusait à se moquer de lui en silence, et le professeur Rogue ne cessait de le sermonner au sujet de la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. Seulement, un problème l'empêchait de s'y concentrer : l'Élu.  
Cet imbécile de griffon qui avait eu l'audace de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui avait décidé de briser sa coquille de glace et qui s'immisçait dans toutes ses pensées, le rendant vulnérable. Il avait même arrêté de le suivre sous sa cape d'invisibilité, l'abandonnant à son sort !  
Le sauveur du monde des sorciers avait fait comme si de rien était et vaquait maintenant à ses occupations, lui lançant des regards en biais lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Le fils Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder aussi, étudiant chaque trait de son visage, de sa démarche et... ses yeux verts.  
Chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, son cœur s'accélérait et lorsque quelqu'un parlait de « Potter », il frissonnait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de le manipuler ainsi ! Une chose était sûre : il devait prendre sa revanche.  
\- Lâche-moi Ron, je peux marcher tout seul !  
Drago tourna la tête pour voir passer le rouquin et le griffon de ses rêves, laissant Blaise continuer la conversation seul. Ses deux ennemis se dirigeaient vers leur cours de potions. Ce même cours que le Serpentard veillait à ne plus fréquenter. Il n'osait imaginer, par le plus fou des hasards, faire équipe avec Harry car si cela devait arriver... Il secoua la tête, n'osant y penser, alors que son ami à la peau foncée le ramenait sur terre.  
\- Drago, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es absent ces derniers temps.  
\- Laisse tomber Blaise, je vais faire un tour...  
Le basané regarda son ami s'en aller, marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il allait finir par mourir de solitude. Non pas qu'il ne parlait plus à personne, mais presque...

~#~

Ron sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez son meilleur ami. Il participait moins à leurs conversations et semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées.  
\- Harry, imagine un peu Hermione changée en Scroutt à pétard, pouffa le rouquin, alors que la jeune fille lui lançait un regard noir, derrière son plan de travail.  
Elle faisait équipe avec Romilda pour concocter un philtre de paix.  
\- Quoi, en Scroutt à pétard ? Demanda le binoclard, sans comprendre.  
\- Haha, désolé, ça m'est venu à l'esprit, elle est tellement en pétard ces jours-ci...  
Harry pouffa de rire à son tour. Il savait qu'il y avait eu une dispute entre eux mais n'avait pas cherché à en connaître la raison car il croyait fortement que Ron était amoureux de la jeune fille et très jaloux. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec tout ça, d'autant plus qu'il se prenait déjà la tête tout seul avec Malefoy.  
Le professeur Slughorn passa dans leur dos pour surveiller leur travail, toujours déçu du faible niveau en potions de son élève préféré.  
\- Cessez les bavardages et concentrez-vous, Mr Weasel.  
Ron grogna tout bas.  
\- C'est Weasley.  
Harry sourit doucement, habitué à ce que leur professeur écorche le nom de son ami, et repartit dans ses pensées tout en continuant de préparer ses ingrédients.  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le blondinet de Serpentard n'assistait plus au cours... Depuis ce soir-là, en fait.  
\- Vous allez à la soirée du club de Slughorn, Hermione et toi ? Demanda Ron en le sortant une fois de plus de ses réflexions.  
\- Ah oui, c'est ce soir..., soupira Harry.  
Il y eut une soudaine détonation et tout le monde tourna la tête vers la table de Seamus, non étonné de voir le visage noir de suie de celui-ci.

En sortant des cachots, Hermione les rejoignit, un sac rempli de bouquins sur son épaule. Elle paraissait renfrognée et tentait d'ignorer le regard surpris de Ron.  
\- Hermione, tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry, tout aussi surpris.  
La jeune fille soupira, levant ses yeux bruns sur lui.  
\- Romilda est persuadée que tu es intéressé par elle...  
Elle avait dit ça tout bas pour ne pas que la concernée l'entende. Le jeune homme rougit.  
\- Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, depuis des jours. Je commence à saturer, dit-elle sur un ton agacé.  
Harry rit nerveusement, marchant vers le grand hall d'entrée. Derrière, Ron boudait.  
\- J'avais remarqué... qu'elle s'intéressait un peu trop à moi. Je suis désolé, Hermione.  
\- Et toi ? Tu penses quoi d'elle ?  
Ce fut au tour du Survivant de soupirer.  
\- Elle ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il.  
\- Ben, vas le lui dire !  
Sur ces mots, la jeune fille les délaissa pour filer à la bibliothèque. Ron croisa les bras, sourcils froncés.  
\- Elle m'ignore...  
Harry se tourna vers lui.  
\- Facile à dire, comment je vais m'y prendre ?  
Devant l'air apeuré de son ami, le rouquin se mit à rire.  
\- Ne compte pas sur mes conseils, je suis nul pour ces choses-là.  
Décidant que ses idées seraient plus limpides au soleil, les deux garçons prirent le chemin de la sortie. Justement, Romilda les suivit, accompagnée par son groupe d'amies. Ron grimaça en les entendant glousser derrière leur dos.  
\- Elles font vraiment flipper...  
\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry.  
Il s'avança jusqu'à une grande fontaine et s'y assit, levant les yeux vers le groupe de filles qui s'arrêta plus loin.  
\- Avec de la chance, elle viendra me parler et je pourrais...  
\- L'envoyer balader ?  
Ils pouffèrent de rire.  
Ron, les mains dans les poches, était resté debout.  
\- Tu veux que je te laisse ? Elle sera moins gênée pour venir...  
\- Bonne idée.  
Le rouquin s'éloigna alors, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et partit s'asseoir plus loin, mais pas trop car il ne voulait rien manquer de la scène.  
Effectivement, Romilda s'avança dès qu'il y eut champ libre et se poste devant le garçon de ses rêves. Ses amies l'encourageaient de loin.  
\- Salut, Harry..., dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.  
Elle s'entortillait une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains autour de ses doigts.  
Le jeune homme sourit doucement.  
\- Salut, Romilda...  
\- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?  
\- Euh, oui, bien sûr.  
La jeune fille s'installa près de lui, tellement près d'ailleurs qu'il fut obligé de reculer.  
Ron pouffait de rire, amusé par l'expression de malaise qu'il voyait sur le visage de son ami.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Weasmoche ?  
La voix traînante de son ennemi juré le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Dégage, Malefoy.  
\- Potter est encore en train de se faire draguer ?  
Il s'était appuyé à un poteau, les bras croisés, et observait la scène d'un air intéressé. Ron soupira, énervé par sa présence.  
\- Et alors, ça t'intéresse ?  
\- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la tête que fera la fille à la fin...  
Comment savait-il que Harry allait refuser ses avances ? Ron ne lui posa pas la question. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui.  
Plus loin, Romilda avait posé une main sur la cuisse de l'Élu et avait commencé à déclarer sa flamme. Ce dernier se retenait d'être trop sec envers elle, surtout sous le regard de toutes ces filles.  
Elles étaient impitoyables. Comment pouvait-il la repousser devant leurs yeux plein d'espoir ?  
\- Donc, je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à la fête de Noël du club de Slug...  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas...  
Il se gifla mentalement, reprenant :  
\- La fête de Noël est dans deux mois, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.  
Les yeux de Romilda clignèrent.  
\- Tu as des vues sur une autre fille ?  
Harry déglutit.  
\- Non, euh... Pas exactement.  
 _Ou comment paraître ambigu, idiot_ , pensa-t-il avec force.  
Le sourire de Romilda s'évanouit, elle baissa les yeux au sol et enleva sa main de la cuisse de Harry.  
\- Oh, je vois...  
Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle « voyait » et se leva, prêt à s'éclipser.  
\- Désolé, Romilda, je te donnerai ma réponse plus tard...  
Malefoy ricana derrière Ron et s'en alla alors que Harry venait par ici. Celui-ci le suivit des yeux en rejoignant Ron, qui observait le dos du Serpentard d'un œil mauvais.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Demanda le brun, le cœur battant de surprise.  
Ron leva les yeux vers lui et se redressa d'un bond, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
\- Alors, tu l'as envoyée balader ?  
\- Non... enfin, elle m'invitait à la fête de Noël de Slughorn et j'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais, soupira-t-il, déprimé.  
Son ami perdit son sourire.  
\- Hein ? Mais, tu devais lui dire non !  
\- Je sais mais... mais, elles me regardaient toutes ! Je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais pas envie d'être méchant !  
Ils se mirent à rire nerveusement et décidèrent de traîner encore un peu dehors pour profiter du soleil éphémère avant de se rendre au cours de Métamorphose.

~#~

Drago Malefoy misait sur la soirée du professeur Slughorn pour intercepter Harry Potter au détour d'un couloir. Avec de la chance, il serait seul... Sans Poil de carotte dans les pattes ! Car ce dernier n'avait pas le droit d'y aller... Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs, et c'était tant mieux. Il aurait eu les boules de n'avoir pas accès à une fête à laquelle était invité un Weasley aussi peu intéressant que lui.  
Impatiemment donc, il se mit à rôder dans l'ombre autour du bureau du professeur de potions d'où provenait déjà de la musique et des exclamations enjouées.  
Dix ou vingt minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un rire affole ses sens. Le rire séduisant du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.  
\- Ok, Ron, mais attendez-moi alors !  
\- T'inquiète, mais ne tarde pas trop !  
Ron ?! Malefoy crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge mais se retint quand il vit que ce rouquin de malheur retournait sur ses pas. Derrière la porte entrebâillée d'une salle adjacente, il attendit comme un prédateur que le jeune homme soit à sa portée. Guidé par son désir de vengeance et par... la frustration, le jeune Serpentard sauta sur sa proie – avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte- pour le tirer à l'intérieur de sa toile. Un faible bruit de lutte s'ensuivit et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec fougue.  
\- M-Malefoy... ?! Articula-t-il, les joues rouges, en tentant de le repousser.  
Malefoy fronça les sourcils, le plaquant contre le pan d'un mur et lui bloquant les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger davantage.  
\- La ferme, Potter, dit-il dans un grognement en reprenant sa bouche entre la sienne.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux en sentant la langue du serpent envahir sa cavité buccale et sentit un long frisson de plaisir remonter dans son dos. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et Drago fut agréablement surpris qu'il se laisse faire malgré la main qui tirait les cheveux bruns vers l'arrière.  
En plus, il sentit la langue du griffon venir à la rencontre de la sienne avec envie.  
Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, leur langue bataillant avec frénésie dans une danse incessante. Ils avaient fermé les yeux et leur corps se rapprochait progressivement, comme aimanté, mais un bruit de porte les obligea à s'arrêter.  
Entendre la respiration rapide de Potter fit durcir Drago. Il se dépêcha de le relâcher, un sourire en coin.  
\- C'était ma revanche, murmura-t-il, n'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire, Potter.  
Et il sortit de la pièce.  
Harry le suivit des yeux, toujours le souffle court, les joues rougies et les cheveux légèrement plus ébouriffés que cinq minutes auparavant. Son caleçon était devenu plus étroit aussi.  
Merlin, qu'est-ce que Malefoy embrassait bien. Il pouvait encore sentir sa langue caresser la sienne...

Se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, il décida d'attendre d'avoir calmé ses ardeurs pour se rendre à la soirée. Bien que l'envie de suivre le blond fut très alléchante.

 **~ ~ ~ oooOOOooo ~ ~ ~**

Après cette soirée, particulièrement ennuyeuse, Harry suivit Hermione et Ginny jusqu'à leur salle commune. Les deux filles observaient leur ami d'un air douteux en parcourant les couloirs.  
\- Reviens sur Terre, Harry, ordonna la brune. Tu rêves depuis tout à l'heure.  
Le jeune homme mit du temps avant de redescendre, le whisky Pur Feu qu'il venait d'avaler ne l'aidant pas. Ginny était plutôt amusée.  
\- Je crois qu'il a un peu trop bu, regarde ses yeux, dit-elle à l'adresse de Hermione.  
La née-moldue fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami pour le forcer à avancer plus vite.  
\- Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation dès que tu auras décuvé.  
Dans la salle commune, il y avait un brouhaha assourdissant. Dean, Seamus, Ron, les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan étaient en train de jouer à la bataille explosive en plein milieu du salon.  
Les garçons levèrent leur tête en les voyant arriver et les jumeaux bondirent jusqu'à leur « frère d'adoption » pour le kidnapper.  
\- Harry, viens jouer avec nous !  
Ginny grimaça de dégoût.  
\- On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes en caleçon ?  
Fred sourit vivement à sa petite sœur.  
\- On a changé les règles du jeu !  
\- Oui, continua George, maintenant ça s'appelle le strip-bataille-explosive !  
La rouquine souffla d'exaspération, blasée autant que Hermione qui, se sentant impuissante, laissa son ami se faire embarquer dans ce jeu idiot.  
\- Allons nous coucher, dit-elle, prenant le chemin du dortoir des filles avec Ginny.  
Ron aurait voulu voir son ami en caleçon et se vautrer avec lui près du feu mais le jeune homme n'était, de toute évidence, pas de la partie. Un léger sourire béat étirait ses lèvres et son regard était brouillé. Aussi, finalement, les jumeaux le laissèrent tranquille.  
Il s'endormit contre l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ron préféra abandonner le jeu pour porter son ami jusqu'au dortoir, lui passant un de ses bras autour des épaules. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas lourd, il n'eut aucun mal à monter les escaliers et, à moitié éveillé, Harry l'aida du mieux qu'il put.  
\- Eh ben, le whisky de ce « Slug » est si bon que ça, dit Ron en l'allongeant sur son lit.  
Ne recevant qu'un râle en guise de réponse, il s'assit près de lui, le regard attiré par le ventre légèrement découvert au dessus de la ceinture.  
\- Harry, tu peux te changer ?  
Il soupira en s'apercevant qu'il dormait et passa sa main en un frôlement sur le ventre avant de déboucler la ceinture avec une certaine maladresse. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il ouvrit la fermeture éclair, son cœur dansant de façon excessive dans sa cage thoracique et l'obligeant à respirer plus fort. Il baissa le pantalon en jean sur les jambes galbées et manqua s'étouffer en percevant l'érection naissante sous le caleçon rouge.  
\- Harry... ?  
Le jeune homme était complètement endormi. Ron tourna la tête vers la porte, écoutant les autres rire aux éclats. Apparemment, le jeu était loin de se terminer. Le cœur battant, il se hissa dans le lit et s'efforça d'enlever la chemise de son ami qui leva bien aimablement les bras dans son sommeil.  
Il n'oublia pas de lui enlever les lunettes, les posa sur la table de chevet, et se figea lorsqu'un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Ce gémissement lui fit perdre tout bon sens et, doucement, il glissa une main sur le torse nu et imberbe.  
\- Harry, appela-t-il encore pour s'assurer de son inconscience.  
Sa main se promena sur un téton dur puis descendit jusqu'au nombril où la peau était plus tendre … et plus chaude. Enfin, après hésitation, il s'arrêta sur le caleçon tendu et saisit le membre entre ses doigts. Ron sentit son entrejambe frémir et grossir à ce contact.  
Mais un murmure à peine audible vint parasiter son petit plaisir.  
\- Malefoy...

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Ron le lâcha et l'habilla de son pyjama en toute hâte pour aller se morfondre dans son propre lit, maudissant le serpent de toute son âme.

 _A suivre..._

 _~~~oooOOOooo~~~_

 _Voilàààà !  
Review ? :)_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Étreinte nocturne

Bonjour à tous !  
Voici le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture :)

Plumelov : Oui ça avance, ça avance entre Draco et Harry :) Merci pour ta review !

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 6 : Étreinte nocturne.**

Ron Weasley avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il était amoureux de Harry, ça, il en était maintenant certain, et cette révélation intérieure l'avait fortement secoué. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de chercher une raison toute autre à ses sentiments : folie passagère, hormones...  
Mais non, cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit passager et ses hormones ne venaient pas l'embêter lorsqu'il se trouvait avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Assis près de son ami, en cours d'histoire de la magie, il tentait d'oublier le moment d'égarement de la veille et, surtout, le nom de Malefoy... Murmuré par ces lèvres.  
Harry somnolait, le menton dans une main, au son de la voix monotone du professeur Binns et, bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul. Toute la classe semblait endormie.  
\- Psst, Ron !  
L'interpellé tourna la tête pour voir Lavande Brown lui faire un regard aguicheur. Il esquissa un sourire, un peu pris au dépourvu, et attrapa le bout de papier qu'elle lui envoya avec sa baguette.  
Il le déplia, curieux, et haussa un sourcil en lisant le message qui y était écris : « _Je viendrais t'encourager pendant le match contre Serdaigle._ » Elle avait dessiné un cœur à la fin de la phrase et signé « _L._ ».  
Ron lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, poussant son épaule avec la sienne pour capter son attention.  
\- Hey, Harry, je crois que j'ai une touche, dit-il tout bas en lui montrant le message.  
L'interpellé zieuta le bout de papier et sourit doucement. « Cool », souffla-t-il avant de continuer à somnoler. Ron bougonna en se renfrognant, déçu de la réaction de son ami. Il aurait aimé que ce dernier émette un soupçon de jalousie.  
Le cours se termina quelques minutes plus tard et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant sur sa chaise, en sentant une main glisser dans le bas de son dos pour le pincer.  
\- On y va, Harry, dit Ron.

Le match contre Serdaigle se passa l'après-midi et fut particulièrement jouissif pour le roux.  
Des gens criaient et chantaient son nom, le ciel était dégagé, et Harry était magnifique sur son balai, filant à toute allure à la suite du Vif d'or.  
Dans les gradins, Drago Malefoy ne perdait pas une miette du jeu de Potter. L'envie de le faire tomber de son balai, de le bloquer au sol et de posséder ses lèvres une nouvelle fois le faisait brûler de l'intérieur. Au bout d'un temps, ne supportant plus la frustration provoquée par ce fantasme, il s'en alla. De toute façon, il savait que Gryffondor gagnerait. Cho Chang n'était pas aussi bonne attrapeuse que l'Élu.  
Il fit un rapide détour par les vestiaires avant de prendre la direction du château, un rictus nerveux sur ses lèvres pâles en sachant qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.  
Dans les vestiaires donc, après le match, Harry s'extasiait avec son équipe sur la raclée qu'ils venaient de mettre aux Serdaigle. La partie avait été brève et efficace. Les aigles n'avaient rien vu venir, surtout pas Cho qui avait gardé rancune à Harry depuis leur séparation.  
Ron bondissait comme un vrai sauvage en chantant à tue-tête l'hymne de leur maison et les jumeaux sifflaient leur admiration à leur frère cadet.  
Amusé par l'enthousiasme collectif, Harry ouvrit son casier pour enlever sa robe de Quidditch et son regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier attaché à sa cape de griffon. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en l'attrapant. Le dépliant, il lut : « _Intéressante ta façon de t'asseoir à califourchon sur ton balai, Potter. Je suis sûr que ça en dit long sur toi. D.M._ »  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Le capitaine de l'équipe rougit furtivement à la question de Ron et cacha le message dans sa veste, le cœur battant à tout rompre en bredouillant que ce n'était rien. Le rouquin leva un sourcil suspicieux, certain d'avoir perçu la signature de son rival. Ils se laissaient des mots maintenant ?  
Il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

~#~

Ce message titilla la curiosité et la perversion de Harry comme jamais. Il était flatté que Drago puisse l'observer de cette façon et il passa le reste de la soirée à le chercher des yeux.  
Le serpent capta plusieurs fois son regard lorsqu'ils furent attablés pour le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle et fut considérablement énervé chaque fois que l'attention du beau brun était reportée sur son rouquin d'ami.  
\- Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?  
Drago grogna à la question de Pansy, assise à côté de lui. La jeune fille gloussa.  
\- Tu le regardes tellement que tu en oublies de manger.  
\- Fous-moi la paix, soupira le blond avant d'attraper sa fourchette.  
\- J'ai entendu dire que Nott voulait se le taper.  
Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se contracter de colère à cette affirmation et lança un regard hargneux à Theodore Nott assis plus loin. Un souvenir douloureux remonta à son esprit lorsque ce dernier lui sourit d'un air provocateur et il détourna les yeux. Ce con n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il avait peut-être réussi à l'avoir, il y a quelques années, mais il n'allait pas s'en prendre à Potter sans son consentement.  
A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione essayait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Harry mais ce dernier ne parvenait pas à garder son attention sur la jeune fille. Ron, solidaire à sa façon, passait son temps à chatouiller les côtes de son ami pour le ramener parmi eux.  
Agacé, le Survivant finit par pousser le rouquin à l'épaule, de façon assez violente.  
\- Arrête ça, gronda-t-il, sous le regard étonné de ses camarades de classe.  
Ron se massa l'épaule, le visage grimaçant.  
\- C'est bon, t'énerve pas, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
Ils reprirent leur repas où ils l'avaient laissé, sans plus un mot, tandis que le fils Malefoy pouffait de rire plus loin. Il espérait voir ce spectacle le plus souvent possible.

La nuit fut pleine de doutes pour Malefoy. Et si Potter s'était moqué de lui et avait déchiré le message ? Il n'avait reçu aucun retour et ça devenait très frustrant. Si le balafré l'ignorait, il le regretterait amèrement...  
Ce n'est que le lendemain, à l'heure du courrier, que son hibou grand duc lui distribua ses paquets de bonbons habituels et une petite enveloppe rouge feu. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil devant l'absence de nom du destinateur et l'ouvrit sans attendre, intrigué.  
Une petite carte aux couleurs de la maison des griffons fit s'emballer son cœur alors qu'il lisait en petites lettres : « _Si tu veux vraiment en être sûr, je peux te faire une démonstration privée. Sur le terrain, ce soir après le couvre-feux. Apporte ton balai. H.P._ »  
Il sentit ses joues le picoter agréablement. Harry Potter lui donnait un rendez-vous ! Ce mec était bel et bien un Gryffondor, il ne manquait pas de courage, et pour une fois il en fut ravi.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il rangea le message dans son manteau avant que Pansy ne puisse le voir.

~#~

Juste après le couvre-feux, Drago quitta les cachots, son balai à bout de bras. Peu fier de se pavaner en pyjama, il avait enfilé un pantalon, une chemise et une veste en soie.

En arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch, plongé dans le noir, il retint son souffle. Harry était là, le balai à l'épaule, et sourit en le voyant approcher. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être changé le beau brun avait un jean foncé et une veste de la même couleur.  
Drago ne lui rendit pas son sourire, occupé à le scruter.  
\- Alors, Malefoy, je te fais de l'effet quand je vole ?  
La voix moqueuse de Potter le démangea méchamment. Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Il est tellement facile de te berner, Potter, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.  
La haine n'était pas bien loin, il pouvait la sentir du bout des doigts.  
\- Pourtant, tu es venu, fit remarquer Harry.  
Un point pour le Gryffondor. Drago l'observa s'approcher de lui, se retenant de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il fut face à lui, et se garda de reculer alors que son cœur battait la chamade.  
Pour le Survivant aussi il n'était pas aisé de se retrouver devant son ennemi alors que l'avant-veille ils s'échangeait un baiser torride.  
\- Je suis curieux, répondit le blondinet d'un ton soutenu. Tu m'as promis une démonstration, j'attends.  
Le griffon sourit et se détourna, non méfiant de montrer son dos à un serpent.  
\- Suis-moi.  
Sur ces mots, le jeune sorcier s'élança dans les airs comme une flèche, obligeant son adversaire à le suivre sans tarder s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa trace.

Ils volèrent très haut dans le ciel, le vent frais leur fouettant le visage et ébouriffant leurs cheveux avec fureur. Drago serra le manche de son balai de toutes ses forces en se concentrant pour copier la vitesse de Harry. C'était comme pendant un match de Quidditch, mais sans Vif d'or et sans équipiers. Ils étaient seuls dans l'immensité de la nuit. Le brun sentit son estomac danser en se disant que c'était une expérience étrange. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible un jour. Voler, seul, avec Drago, alors que Poudlard dormait.  
Il sourit en tournant la tête pour regarder son partenaire et eut un léger tressaut en découvrant que le jeune homme se trouvait à sa hauteur.  
\- C'est tout, dit celui-ci en élevant la voix à travers les bourrasques de vent. Tout ce que tu voulais me montrer ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils à son air hautain et, sans prévenir, plongea vers le sol en piquet. Le jeune Malefoy pesta en plongeant à sa suite, tentant de le discerner dans l'obscurité profonde, et ne parvint plus à le rattraper pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils effectuèrent un parfait ballet aérien fait de loopings, demi-tours et pirouettes en tout genre.  
\- POTTER, aboya Drago, les nerfs à fleur de peau. ARRETE TOI !  
Mais le Gryffondor riait. Il se moquait - une fois de plus - de lui et lançait des paroles inaudibles en l'air. Des paroles que le Serpentard devinait fort aisément.

C'en fut trop pour lui. Concentrant sa colère dans son balai, il fondit sur son adversaire et le heurta de plein fouet. Ils firent une chute pentue de deux mètres et finirent leur course dans l'herbe en un roulé-boulé violent, leur balais s'écrasant contre les gradins.  
Harry émit un râle de douleur en atterrissant sur le dos et écarquilla les yeux en sentant le poids de Drago sur son ventre. Les contours de son visage étaient floues il se rendit compte que ses lunettes avaient disparu de son nez.  
\- Écoute moi bien, _Potty_ , siffla le serpent, je ne supporte plus tes grands airs !  
D'abord accroché au col de Potter, prêt à l'étrangler, il agrippa les cheveux hirsutes entre ses doigts pour tirer dessus sans ménagement, forçant le brun à grogner et à pencher la tête en arrière.  
Drago s'esclaffa au son étranglé, sentant une étrange excitation grimper en lui.  
\- Sans tes yeux, tu serais incapable... !  
Il se bloqua, les lèvres entrouvertes, lorsque, sous ses cuisses, une petite bosse timide se forma. Potter était-il en train de bander ? Ses pulsations cardiaques s'intensifièrent et une vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps, lui faisant oublier le vent glacé.  
Harry entrouvrit les yeux en sentant les poings relâcher ses cheveux, rougissant à cette « démonstration » inattendue de son propre corps. Il déglutit quand le regard gris se posa sur son visage, bien qu'il fut incapable de le percevoir clairement, et passa ses mains sur le torse dominant en une caresse, la respiration rapide.  
Drago en eut le souffle coupé. Cette vision, digne de ses fantasmes les plus fous, lui fit perdre toute colère – toute amertume. Et il céda, son corps se fondant sur celui de Harry pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, unissant leur langue avec avidité. Le cœur du griffon fit un looping à son tour tandis que les mains froides de son ennemi passaient sous son haut pour caresser son ventre bouillant.  
Le blond mordilla les lèvres tentatrices en grognant comme un animal, déclenchant une érection plus forte chez Harry, et ils bataillèrent à coups de dents, se mangeant littéralement la bouche.  
Lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur sortit de la gorge de son adversaire, Drago sourit et se redressa quelque peu, fier de voir apparaître une goutte de sang sur la lèvre inférieure qu'il venait d'attaquer.  
Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, aimant particulièrement la passion sauvage du jeune homme, et se redressa aussi pour reprendre ses lèvres avec envie. Agréablement surpris, le blond crispa ses doigts sur le torse chaud, fermant les yeux en répondant au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est-à-dire, brutalement. Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche était tellement excitant qu'il en voulait plus – il voulut le mordre une seconde fois mais le brun interrompit le baiser.

Ils se regardèrent, le souffle saccadé, les joues rouges et les cheveux désordonnés. Drago enleva ses mains de sous la chemise de Harry et se redressa, gêné par ce soudain silence. Que leur arrivait-il ? Pourquoi, soudainement, étaient-ils attirés _à ce point_ l'un à l'autre ?  
Le jeune Malefoy se détourna pour partir en quête de son balai et Harry se releva, appelant ses lunettes avec sa baguette pour les remettre sur son nez, les réparant avec un _Oculus Reparo.  
_ Il suivit ensuite le blond, grimaçant à la douleur lancinante dans son dos. La chute n'avait pas été légère.  
\- Tiens, dit Drago en tendant son balai à Harry, penaud.  
\- Merci, répondit celui-ci en souriant.  
Un autre silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Drago chercha ses mots, ne sachant ce qu'il convenait de faire alors qu'il était sûrement devenu impossible de faire comme si de rien était. Il se racla la gorge et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir désespéré.  
\- Bonne nuit, Potter.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se détourner et lui emboîta le pas.  
\- Tu comptes aller dormir, après ça ?  
Le Serpentard grogna entre ses dents et lança un regard noir au Gryffondor qui marchait à ses côtés.  
\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, marche loin de moi, Potter. Tu me déconcentres.  
Un rire moqueur lui répondit, il serra les poings.  
\- Je te déconcentre souvent en ce moment, clama fièrement Harry, n'obéissant aucunement.

Toutefois, une fois à l'intérieur du château, gelé jusqu'aux os, le blond ne put le laisser s'en aller.  
Il l'attira derrière une porte entrouverte et le bloqua contre un mur pour coller son corps tout contre le sien. Harry rougit dans la pénombre alors que les balais s'entrechoquaient à leurs pieds et passa ses mains dans son dos dans l'idée de s'y accrocher mais Drago attrapa ses poignets pour l'en empêcher. Son regard gris brillait d'un éclat étrange.  
\- Ne bouge pas, Potter, ordonna-t-il.  
Donc, Malefoy aimait jouer au dominant. Harry frissonna de délice à cette pensée dans ses rêves, le serpent avait toujours mené la danse. De savoir que ses fantasmes correspondaient à la réalité le fit vibrer.  
Une main descendit en ligne droite sur sa ceinture et la déboucla, passant dans le pantalon pour caresser son membre au dessus du caleçon. Il tenta vainement de bloquer un gémissement dans sa gorge, imité par Drago qui s'était figé. Sentir la chaleur palpitante de l'organe de Harry sous ses doigts le força à respirer plus vite. Ils soupirèrent en même temps, tous deux chargés d'une tension sexuelle à l'extrême.  
Les bras le long du corps, le brun serra les poings contre le mur quand la main de son ennemi amorça un va-et-viens langoureux.  
\- Pourquoi tu me fais cet effet..., murmura le blond en soufflant plus fort.  
Harry frissonna à ces mots et, ne pouvant rester immobile plus longtemps, échangea les positions en bloquant Drago contre le mur. Ce dernier, décontenancé, le laissa faire quand il descendit entre ses cuisses et grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il déboutonna son pantalon pour sortir son membre dressé.  
Il enfouit une main dans la tignasse brune en sentant la langue humide de Harry lui laper le gland.  
\- Potter, susurra-t-il, les yeux clos.  
Harry se débrouillait pas mal – pour une première fellation – et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait bon goût. Avide, il engloutit le membre en entier dans sa bouche et fronça les sourcils comme les doigts de Drago se resserraient sur ses cheveux. Le râle de plaisir qu'il lâcha l'encouragea et il commença à aller et venir avec sa bouche, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact de la peau douce contre sa langue. Les mains agrippées aux fines hanches, il accéléra la cadence, léchant, suçotant parfois.  
Le blond le regardait faire dans cette semi-obscurité, excité par les bruits de succion et les soupirs étouffés terriblement sexy que le brun parvenait à émettre. Un « Hn » le fit se crisper alors que Harry reprenait son souffle, s'arrêtant deux secondes, et Drago serra les dents.  
\- Continue, articula-t-il.  
Le griffon, haletant, cilla en sentant le pénis gonflé à bloc de Malefoy forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et le reprit en bouche. Il plissa les yeux comme le rythme lui fut imposé et se concentra pour le suivre, les joues rouges.  
Drago se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort et se crispa une nouvelle fois au son des grognements de Harry qui peinait à respirer.  
\- Hhaa.. Je vais.. !, avertit le blond juste à temps.  
Le Gryffondor le lâcha et ferma les yeux en recevant la semence de son partenaire en plein visage.  
Cette vision de Harry fit rougir vivement le Serpentard et il esquissa un sourire – ou plutôt une grimace.  
\- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il.  
Le brun se frotta les lunettes une fois relevé et posa son regard vert sur lui, souriant.  
\- C'est rien, dit-il.  
Drago ne put s'empêcher de durcir à nouveau à la vue de ce regard et lui vola un baiser furtif avant de lui nettoyer le visage à coup de baguette magique.  
Harry se mit à rire, tout bas.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne se fait plus la guerre ?  
Le blond haussa les sourcils, l'air con.  
\- C'est toi qui demandes ça ?  
Ce fut au tour de Harry d'avoir l'air con, il attendit la suite, pas sûr de comprendre.  
Drago soupira en défroissant sa veste et en reboutonnant son pantalon. Ses cheveux, si bien peignés d'ordinaire, lui retombaient devant les yeux et lui donnaient un air plus naturel, sauvage, que le griffon apprécia.  
Les yeux gris se relevèrent vers lui.  
\- Tu sais que c'est toi qui l'as voulue cette guerre, assura-t-il d'une voix dure.  
Harry arqua un sourcil et fit une moue tellement mignonne que le blond eut peur de perdre toute crédibilité en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
\- Tu m'en veux encore pour cette poignée de main ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait pensé que le Survivant puisse s'en souvenir.  
Un sourire étira les lèvres enjôleuses du Gryffondor qui se rapprocha pour l'enlacer tendrement, empêchant au blond de réfléchir davantage.  
\- J'en suis désolé, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Je l'ai regretté, tu sais.  
Drago entrouvrit la bouche, le cœur battant devant tant de douceur.  
\- Ah oui ? Souffla-t-il, louchant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que les cheveux en broussaille lui permettaient de voir.  
\- Oui, et je jure de me rattraper. Mais en attendant, Malefoy, je n'ai toujours pas eu mon compte.

Le serpent sourit et, capturant de nouveau ses lèvres, l'entraîna dans un coin plus obscur non sans formuler un sort de silence au passage.

 _A suivre..._

~~~oooOOOooo~~~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les conseils d'une amie

Hello tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est rassurant de voir qu'il y a quand même des fans de Ron, je commençais à me poser des questions :)  
Bien évidemment, Ron devra jouer un rôle important ! J'ai bien spécifié qu'il s'agissait d'un triangle amoureux et qui dit triangle amoureux, dit jalousie, conflit et prises de tête lol Donc, il ne s'agit pas que du Drarry ;) :D  
Ron apportera une dose de piment à l'histoire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Les conseils d'une amie.**

Trois jours plus tard, le temps se gâta à Poudlard. Des pluies torrentielles s'abattirent sur les murs du château, cloîtrant les étudiants et les professeurs à l'intérieur à longueur de journée. Les entraînements de Quidditch furent reportés, les cours de botanique et de soins aux créatures magiques annulés, de même que les sorties à Pré-au-lard.  
Ainsi confinés, les élèves devinrent plus bruyants et des disputes éclatèrent au détour des couloirs.  
Dans cette cacophonie, Harry, Ron et Hermione tentaient de se concentrer pour ne pas péter un boulon. L'ambiance était électrique même les Poufsouffle parvenaient à râler. Le trio d'amis s'installa à la bibliothèque, espérant trouver un peu de calme, mais, malheureusement, la moitié des élèves de l'école avait eu la même idée.  
Ron soupira bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, Hermione se plongea dans un bouquin et Harry lança un œil autour de lui en s'asseyant devant eux.  
\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Demanda Ron en dévisageant son ami.  
Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui.  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
Le rouquin sourit doucement. Il savait quand Harry mentait, il le connaissait que trop bien, et ces derniers jours, son attitude avait encore changé. Le Survivant avait d'abord semblé sur un petit nuage, un sourire béat scotché au visage, pour ensuite paraître parfois abattu, en attente de quelque chose.  
Ron n'avait pas compris, mais une discussion privée avec Hermione lui avait ouvert les yeux : la jeune fille était certaine que Harry était amoureux !  
Amoureux de qui ? C'était la question qui lui rongeait les sangs. Sa jalousie curieuse lui soufflait de la poser au concerné, mais il avait peur de découvrir la vérité.  
Harry se racla la gorge devant le regard inquisiteur de son ami et imita Hermione en ouvrant son livre de potions.  
Ses joues roses en disaient long et Ron détourna les yeux.  
\- Tu mens très mal, ne put-il s'empêcher d'émettre.  
Le brun releva la tête, surpris par son ton déçu. Haussant un sourcil, il tenta d'analyser le regard bleu, mais il ne parvint à savoir si la lueur qu'il vit fut de la tristesse ou de la colère.  
\- Pourquoi je mentirais, commença Harry, si je cherche quelqu'un, en quoi ça te concerne ?  
Ron pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Hermione lança un regard curieux vers les deux garçons.  
\- Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, répondit le roux, haussant les épaules. Tout le monde a droit à son jardin secret.  
Harry soupira, replongeant dans son cours.  
\- C'est ça.  
Un hoquet de surprise figea les deux griffons qui se tournèrent vers leur amie avec des yeux ronds.  
Hermione pouffa de rire en se cachant derrière son bouquin.  
\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard interrogatif avant de reposer les yeux sur la jeune fille.  
\- Tu as compris quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.  
Elle gloussa devant leur air inquiet et secoua la tête.  
\- Rien, je réfléchissais à haute voix !  
Les garçons haussèrent un sourcil alors qu'elle continuait de rire tout bas, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres élèves.

-o-o-o-o-

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !  
\- TANT MIEUX, MOI NON PLUS !  
La porte du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor claqua violemment et un silence oppressant se fit dans la salle commune.  
Harry, Ginny, Neville et Colin Crivey venaient d'assister à une dispute sans précédent entre Seamus et Dean.  
L'un s'était réfugié aux dortoirs tandis que l'autre avait préféré quitter les lieux.  
Ginny, assise près de la cheminée, avait un regard blasé.  
\- Il fallait s'y attendre, soupira-t-elle, Seamus l'avait prévenu.  
Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne posa aucune question ce n'était pas ses affaires. Neville reprit sa partie d'échecs en compagnie de Colin qui se tourna vers lui.  
\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?  
Le susnommé tourna la tête vers son camarade de classe, étonné par sa question mais surtout agacé.  
Il opina avant de se lever, prétextant une envie pressante pour s'éclipser.

En réalité, il n'allait pas bien. Trois jours sans voir le Serpentard, c'était long !  
Depuis cette nuit-là, Harry en voulait plus. Les deux garçons s'étaient contentés d'une fellation et, Merlin, ça avait été exquis... mais ce n'était pas assez. L'appel de la chair était grandissant mais le blond n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Pourquoi donc ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ? Se cachait-il dans les cachots ?  
Harry avait songé demander des nouvelles à un serpent mais il avait une fierté, et ne voulait pas paraître trop entreprenant aux yeux de Drago. Si ce dernier avait envie de le voir, il viendrait. En tous les cas, il l'attendrait. Indéfiniment.

Hermione avait emmené Ron dans un couloir désert et s'était assurée de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes pour lui parler, un sourire fier et amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Tu es amoureux de Harry, déclara-t-elle, les bras croisés.  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux face à cet incroyable discernement de la part de son amie et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
Hermione éclata de rire.  
\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !  
\- Co-comment, bégaya Ron, tentant de ne pas tomber à la renverse.  
De la fumée lui sortait du crâne. La jeune fille finit par se calmer et soupira.  
\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, tu cherches constamment son attention et, surtout, tu es jaloux quand il parle avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Son explication le surprit.  
\- J'suis pas jaloux, grommela-t-il, peu sûr de lui.  
\- Donc, tu ne nies pas que tu es amoureux, fit-elle remarquer, amusée de le voir virer au rouge sang.  
Ron baissa les yeux, extrêmement honteux.  
\- Dis-le, que je suis malade. J'irais voir Mme Pomfresh.  
\- Malheureusement, ça ne se soigne pas, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'humour.  
Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et se mit à rire jaune.  
\- Oh, ben, si tu veux te moquer de moi, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.  
Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et reprit son air sérieux.  
\- Non, en fait, je suis rassurée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu...  
Elle rougit et Ron haussa les sourcils. Elle toussota, reprenant une contenance.  
\- Bref, tout s'explique, dit-elle finalement.  
\- Euh, si tu le dis...  
Il y eut un silence embarrassant puis la jeune fille lui sourit, posant une main contre sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
Parler de « _ça_ » avec Ron était inhabituel.  
\- Harry ne sait pas...  
La voix du jeune homme sonnait tristement. Hermione cligna des yeux.  
\- Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît, implora-t-il de son regard de chien battu.  
\- Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?  
\- Oh non, couina-t-il en imaginant la scène, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette.  
\- Mais, comment sais-tu qu'il te rejettera ?  
Ron s'adossa à un mur et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, soupirant.  
\- C'est évident, il aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
Hermione le suivit des yeux et laissa passer un ange avant de se caler près de lui.  
\- S'il aime un autre garçon, tu fais quoi ?  
La question de la jeune fille le déstabilisa. Il lui lança un regard choqué.  
\- Un garçon ?!  
\- Oui, tu n'y avais pas pensé ?  
Non, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Pour quel garçon Harry pouvait bien craquer ? Le nom de Malefoy s'insinua dans sa tête et une colère sournoise lui serra le ventre, le faisant grincer des dents.

C'était clair, il s'était voilé la face. Harry n'avait eu d'yeux que pour ce sale serpent ces derniers jours !  
Aveuglé par sa jalousie, il serra les poings et délaissa son mur dans l'idée de rejoindre leur salle commune mais Hermione le stoppa dans son élan en l'attrapant par le bras.  
\- Où tu vas ?!  
\- Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, dit-il d'une voix résolue.  
Elle frissonna devant son regard assombri et fronça les sourcils comme il continuait son chemin, tirant sur la manche de sa veste pour l'arrêter.  
\- Non, Ron !  
\- Lâche-moi, je vais juste demander à Harry... !  
La jeune griffonne grogna en se plantant face à lui, le foudroyant du regard.  
\- Oui, ce qui est totalement stupide !  
Ron cilla.  
\- Tu penses qu'il réagira comment, sombre crétin ?  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- J'en sais rien, arrête de m'insulter.  
Mais elle lui envoya encore une ou deux insultes au visage, lui expliquant alors que ce genre de comportement risquait de l'éloigner considérablement de leur ami. Malheureusement, Hermione savait que la jalousie du jeune homme prenait souvent le dessus pour l'avoir observé à de nombreuses reprises.  
\- Écoute, Ron, je peux t'aider, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Si Harry est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et si c'est réciproque, tu ne pourras rien y faire.  
Ron grogna, croisant les bras d'un air mauvais.  
\- Oh, super, ça m'aide beaucoup...  
\- Mais on ne sait pas si c'est le cas, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. Il faut que tu en profites pour te montrer !  
\- Me montrer ?  
La griffonne avait un large sourire. De toute évidence, cette histoire l'amusait fortement.  
\- Oui, Harry ne te voit pas. Enfin, il ne t'a pas encore « vu » autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te « montres » sous un nouveau jour !  
Elle marqua une pause et perdit son sourire au regard suspicieux du jeune homme.  
\- Comment tu peux t'y connaître ?  
La jeune fille devint écarlate et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je lis beaucoup, tu devrais essayer, fut sa seule réponse.

-o-o-o-o-

Le jeune Weasley avait longuement cogité. Il savait qu'il devait modérer ses ardeurs et calmer sa jalousie infondée. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...  
Le soir venu, il découvrit un Harry pensif et esseulé face à la cheminée. Ron s'avança et s'affala sur un fauteuil à proximité. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi avec Hermione pour écouter ses conseils en matière d'approche et, à présent, il se sentait démuni.

Harry lui lança un regard en biais. Peut-être ses deux amis s'étaient-ils enfin rapprochés il sourit à cette pensée. Ron haussa un sourcil.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Alors, ça avance... ? Demanda Harry, un sourire en coin.  
Le roux n'y comprit rien, le regardant d'un air idiot.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui avance ?  
\- Ben, entre vous...  
Se rendant compte de son indélicatesse, le brun se renfrogna brusquement.  
\- Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.  
Ron avait les yeux ronds. Quelles idées Harry s'était-il faites ?! Il se redressa vivement, horrifié.  
\- Attends, il n'y a rien entre moi et Hermione !  
Harry rougit vivement, fuyant son regard.  
\- Ok, excuse-moi...  
\- Bon sang, comment tu as pu penser ça, soupira Ron en se recalant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.  
Mais son ami demeura muet, se triturant les doigts. Il sourit, le trouvant particulièrement mignon lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Il se mit donc à l'observer. La lueur des flammes se reflétait légèrement dans le verre de ses lunettes, dansant d'une façon envoûtante.  
Les coudes posés sur les genoux, le dos voûté vers l'avant, Ron n'omettait aucune courbe, les redessinant du regard. Songeant glisser la main sur la nuque – cette nuque qui l'obsédait – et la plonger dans la chevelure de jais. Un frisson l'étreignit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres fines et son cœur manqua un battement au regard intensément vert posé sur lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Sourit Harry, amusé par l'air perdu de son ami.  
Merlin, que ce sourire le torturait. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Ce sentiment était désormais clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le fait que sa meilleure amie était maintenant au courant l'avait accentué.  
Quel avait été son premier conseil déjà... ? Ah, oui, _le complimenter_.  
Ron lui rendit son sourire.  
\- Tes cheveux, je les ai toujours trouvé beaux...  
Il rougit vivement en s'entendant prononcer cette phrase et pesta mentalement contre la jeune fille, observant la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci se mit à pouffer de rire au bout de quelques secondes de surprise et Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer, décidant de continuer sur sa lancée.  
\- Et tes yeux, j'aime beaucoup leur couleur, dit-il d'une voix à moitié tremblante, ça me donne des frissons...  
Harry le regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds, ce qui l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Ils se regardèrent en silence et Ron fut presque sûr qu'il pouvait entendre les battements excessifs de sa poitrine.  
\- Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
L'interpellé soupira, esquissa un sourire, et détourna les yeux. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, évidemment.  
\- Laisse tomber, Harry...  
Sa voix s'était étranglée à la dernière syllabe et il s'en voulut. Cela lui avait demandé des efforts considérables pour oser dévoiler ça à son meilleur ami et, maintenant, il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Il avait mal quelque part, sans savoir où, et c'était très désagréable. Quel foutu conseil !

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées moroses.  
\- Ok, hum, je vais aller faire un tour...  
Ron hocha la tête sans le regarder et le brun le laissa seul dans le salon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tout le monde dormait déjà quand Harry revint dans la salle commune. Il attrapa un parchemin, un encrier et s'installa à une table avant de soupirer en laissant retomber sa plume. L'esprit torturé, il prit ensuite le chemin du dortoir et partit se blottir sous ses draps. Il posa ses lunettes et frémit lorsque le matelas s'affaissa et qu'une main se plaqua violemment contre ses lèvres.  
Un sourire carnassier brilla dans le noir et des mèches blondes réfléchirent les rayons de lune.  
Le cœur de Harry fit un bond lorsque son regard capta celui de son assaillant. Drago.  
\- C'est moi, Potter, chuchota celui-ci, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Il lâcha la mâchoire du griffon qui sourit de toutes ses dents, le regard brillant d'excitation.  
\- Malefoy, s'exclama-t-il, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs.  
L'interpellé lui fit signe de se taire et cilla quand Harry le serra avec force. Il se défit de l'étreinte et maintint les épaules du jeune homme contre le matelas, lui coinçant les hanches de ses genoux. Remarquant avec plaisir le torse nu et discernant la bosse dans le caleçon, Drago ne put se retenir de soupirer d'envie.  
\- Tu étais où, demanda Harry, la voix rauque.  
De ses doigts, il triturait les mollets à sa portée.  
Drago sentit son estomac se comprimer à cette question, touché par l'idée d'avoir pu manquer au Survivant. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres.  
\- J'étais occupé, souffla-t-il.  
Harry tendit le cou pour combler la distance, léchant les lèvres pâles, glissant une main sur une cuisse blanche. Drago portait un pyjama court gris perle, s'accordant avec ses yeux. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de bander au contact de cette peau voluptueuse et le blond sourit en coin quand les doigts passèrent sous le tissu pour aller frôler ses parties intimes. Il happa la langue taquine et se mit à la sucer avant de prendre possession de la bouche tant rêvée.

Harry avait oublié sa rancœur. Drago était là, dans son lit, et l'embrassait comme un dieu. Il sentait bon le shampoing et ses caresses l'ensorcelaient. Il espérait fortement ne pas être en train de rêver !  
Tendu à l'extrême dans son caleçon, le Serpentard s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps halé et descendit les lèvres dans le cou tendre, mordillant. Les gémissements torrides du brun étaient une douce musique pour ses oreilles.  
\- Oh Malefoy, murmura Harry en glissant les mains sous l'élastique du short, frissonnant en sentant la douceur des fesses rondes sous ses doigts.  
Drago frissonna aussi, baisa le menton, et se redressa, le souffle rapide en capturant ses poignets pour les lui relever au dessus de la tête.  
Le Gryffondor sourit, le regard voilé.  
\- J'aime quand tu dis mon nom comme ça, susurra Drago, son membre pulsant entre ses jambes.  
\- Malefoy, répéta Harry en lui donnant un coup de reins.  
Le serpent se mordit la lèvre mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se jeter sur lui, les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec, les faisant sursauter à l'unisson.

Ron était là, figé tel une statue, et les regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Les amants, pris en flagrant délit, n'osèrent faire un mouvement.  
Drago attendit un cri, qui ne vint pas, mais, lorsque le jeune homme fit un pas vers eux, il sortit sa baguette en un éclair et le pétrifia à mi-voix.  
Le rouquin n'eut le temps de faire aucun geste, son corps entier se raidit et il tomba en arrière, son crâne heurtant le rebord du lit. Ils se redressèrent et Harry se précipita vers son meilleur ami.  
\- Ce sale Weasley est vraiment un boulet, marmonna le serpent, s'assurant qu'aucun autre Gryffondor ne s'était réveillé.  
Harry le fusilla du regard.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça.  
Drago soupira, se recoiffa vite fait, et se détourna.  
\- Bien, je vais te laisser le ramener à lui et te débrouiller pour lui expliquer que ce qu'il vient de voir n'était que son imagination, dit-il d'un ton amusé.  
\- Il n'y croira pas, soupira Harry, déçu de devoir le laisser partir. Est-ce que ça t'embête s'il est au courant pour nous ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Et Drago sortit du dortoir à pas feutrés.  
Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant disparaître et entreprit de ramener Ron sur son lit. Il tenta de le hisser, de le soulever, mais son ami étant bien trop lourd, il finit par le faire léviter.

\- Ron, appela-t-il doucement après avoir prononcé le contre-sort.  
Le pauvre s'était cogné la tête et semblait être tombé dans les pommes. Il s'assit au bord du lit, étudiant le visage de son ami pour déceler le moindre signe de reprise de conscience, remarquant la constellation importante de tâches de rousseur parsemant son nez, son front et ses joues.  
Un grognement l'avertit enfin de son réveil et Harry se pencha vers lui, l'air inquiet.  
\- Hey, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.  
Ron fronça les sourcils, grimaçant en sentant la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, et se redressa sur les coudes. La proximité du brun le fit frémir et l'image de son étreinte avec le Serpentard lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Comme une claque.  
\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, marmonna-t-il, s'asseyant et se prenant le front dans une main.  
Harry soupira à ce qu'il dit et détourna les yeux, cherchant ses mots. L'homosexualité ne le choquait pas, il le savait, mais peut-être était-il maintenant dégoûté d'être son meilleur ami...  
\- Est-ce que ça fait longtemps, commença Ron d'une voix éteinte.  
\- Tu es resté inconscient pendant cinq minutes, je dirais, répondit Harry.  
Le regard de Ron était fuyant.  
\- Non, est-ce que ça fait longtemps qu'il... Que vous...  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, étonné par cette question.  
\- Oh, dit-il, devenant écarlate. Ça fait une semaine, je crois...  
Le cœur du roi du Quidditch venait de se tordre de douleur. Il saignait, irradiant son corps entier et réduisant son cerveau en bouillie. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais se retint de justesse.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry au bout d'un temps en le voyant se terrer dans un silence déconcertant, que tu l'aies appris comme ça.  
Ron tourna un sourire forcé vers lui heureusement, les larmes dans ses yeux étaient invisibles pour les yeux myopes du brun.  
\- T'en fais pas, Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer au curieux !  
Bien qu'il sentit la pointe de remord dans le ton de sa voix, Harry s'en contenta et se releva.  
Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit malgré tout et reprit place dans son propre lit. Ron le suivit vaguement du regard, lui tourna le dos, et ferma les yeux, l'estomac noué.  
Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle peine en lui c'était comme si ses organes se retrouvaient soudain prisonniers d'un étau.

Il déglutit et une petite goutte salée glissa sur l'arête de son nez, s'écrasant sur son oreiller.

 _A suivre..._

~~~oooOOOooo~~~

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis toujours embêtée par la mise en page sur ce site... J'espère tout de même que ça reste agréable à lire :/  
Je suis aussi désolée pour la torture que j'inflige à ce pauvre Ron, mais c'est nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire.

Une petite review me ferait grandement plaisir :)  
A bientôt pour la suite o/


	8. Chapitre 8 : Au sommet de la tour

Coucou, me voici de retour pour le chapitre 8 ! :)  
Merci encore aux reviewers et merci aux followers et aux personnes qui rajoutent ma fic dans leurs favoris, ça fait plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;) **  
**

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.**

Hermione ne parut pas étonnée lorsque Ron lui apprit que son rival n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Harry avait passé tellement de temps à le suivre et à parler de lui que, pour elle, c'était évident.  
En revanche, le fait que ça soit réciproque l'avait abasourdie. Que ce serpent puisse avoir des sentiments ne l'avait pas du tout effleurée !

Ron était assis sur un banc dans le cloître du château, observant la pluie se transformer en mare au dehors, la mine déconfite. Près de lui, Hermione lui caressait le dos.  
\- Tes conseils n'auront pas beaucoup servis, dit le jeune homme dans un soupir lourd.  
\- Qui te dit que ça va durer entre eux ? Ils ne sont pas mariés, répondit la jeune fille.  
Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver espoir. Si Harry craquait pour Malefoy, pourquoi et comment pourrait-il craquer pour lui ? Il était l'exact opposé du blond.  
Un sentiment de trahison ne le quittait plus depuis la veille. Il en avait même fait des cauchemars.  
\- Ron, arrête de broyer du noir, ordonna Hermione en le secouant un peu. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te rapprocher de Harry !  
\- Mais tu as dit toi-même que je ne pourrais rien y faire...  
\- C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça pourrait changer...  
\- Comment je suis supposé agir, maintenant ? J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire comme si de rien était, j'ai envie de frapper Malefoy et de secouer Harry...  
Hermione sourit d'un air compatissant en le voyant serrer les poings.  
\- Je te comprends, mais tu dois essayer de te retenir. Passe du temps avec Harry, fais comme tu as toujours fait et tu trouveras peut-être une occasion...  
Ron cligna des yeux vers elle.  
\- Une occasion pour quoi ?  
Elle haussa les épaules et se leva du banc.  
\- Je n'sais pas, c'est à toi de décider ! Bon, il est temps d'aller en cours de sortilèges, viens !

Marchant le long d'un couloir en se rendant au même cours, Harry fut happé par deux mains dans un placard à balais sous le regard effaré d'une élève. Le jeune homme se retint de crier de surprise en reconnaissant l'odeur typique du Serpentard de ses rêves.  
\- Tu as vu la tête que tire Lovegood ?  
Le cœur battant, Harry lança un regard par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ils se mirent à rire tout bas.  
\- Potter, soupira Drago au bout d'un temps.  
L'interpellé l'attrapa par la cravate et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne mais le blond le repoussa.  
\- Hey, tu vas froisser mon uniforme, grommela-t-il en rajustant sa cravate sous le regard mécontent du brun.  
Celui-ci ne se laissa pas défaire et glissa une main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Drago attrapa son poignet pour stopper son geste.  
\- Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé avec ce..., il ravala une insulte, Weasley.  
Harry cilla à sa question et récupéra sa main en fronçant les sourcils. L'avait-il attiré ici pour satisfaire sa curiosité ?  
\- Il est au courant, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit le griffon.  
\- Est-ce qu'il est dégoûté ?  
Drago souriait en coin.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu cherches à te venger ? Demanda le Survivant, sentant un horrible doute lui serrer les entrailles.  
Le blond pouffa de rire.  
\- D'une certaine façon.  
En voyant le visage horrifié de son amant, il s'empourpra et se dépêcha de se justifier, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour capter toute son attention.  
\- Ne te méprends pas, Potter, je n'ai pas fait tout ça dans ce seul but.  
Il le relâcha, se grattant machinalement la nuque en cherchant ses mots, bredouillant. Cela fit sourire Harry il comprit que Drago avait toujours été jaloux de sa complicité avec Ron depuis cette fameuse poignée de main refusée. Même s'il ne lui pardonnait pas toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu leur lancer au visage, il en fut touché et cela apaisa ses craintes.  
\- Ok, Malefoy, tu es jaloux, dit-il d'un ton amusé.  
Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se figeant avant de pester.  
\- Jaloux de Weasmoche ?! S'offusqua-t-il. Comment être jaloux de ce traître à son s..., il s'arrêta face au regard froid de son amant et se racla la gorge. Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, reprit-il.  
Harry croisa les bras, un sourire en coin.  
\- T'es trop mignon quand tu perds tes moyens, murmura-t-il, lui lançant un regard empli de sous-entendus.  
Drago grimaça au faux compliment et se rapprocha de lui pour le coincer contre un mur, posant ses mains de part-et-d'autre de sa tête. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, luisant à la faible lueur provenant du couloir. Harry, plus petit de quelques centimètres, avait levé la tête vers lui.  
\- C'est toi qui es mignon, Saint-Potter, renchérit le serpent dans un murmure.  
Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser fougueux et le cœur du Survivant fit plusieurs pirouettes dans sa poitrine. Recevoir un compliment de Malefoy n'était pas chose commune !  
Il agrippa ses poings dans son dos et mordit la langue qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche, faisant grogner son adversaire de douleur. Drago se vengea en allant mordre le cou, obligeant Harry à le repousser.  
\- Ça suffit, je vais être en retard en cours, dit-il, la respiration vive.  
\- Oh, Saint-Potter ne voudrait surtout pas rater une occasion de se remplir le cerveau, railla Drago, frustré, en se recoiffant.  
Harry soupira, frustré lui aussi.  
\- On se retrouve après ?  
\- Non, c'était ta seule chance, va-t'en retrouver ta bande de demeurés.  
Le ton cassant de Drago lui vrilla les nerfs et il le regarda sortir puis disparaître dans le couloir, pestant tout bas. _Quel petit con !_

Harry défroissa ses vêtements et sortit à son tour pour se rendre au cours de sortilèges. Heureusement, quand il s'installa à côté de Ron, le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas encore commencé.  
\- Tu étais passé où ? Demanda le rouquin, zieutant avec un peu trop d'insistance le cou rougi de son ami.  
\- Aux toilettes, répondit celui-ci, les joues roses.  
N'y croyant pas une seconde, Ron décida tout de même de l'ignorer mais Harry, qui n'aimait pas mentir à son meilleur ami (surtout qu'il mentait mal), soupira :  
\- Ok, j'étais avec Malefoy...  
Derrière eux, Hermione tendait l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.  
Le couteau déjà enfoncé dans le cœur du roi du Quidditch s'amusa à se retourner. Et comme si cette douleur ne lui suffisait pas, il demanda :  
\- Vous faisiez quoi ?  
Ron se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Il ne voulait pas savoir ! Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi ?  
Harry piqua un fard et contourna la question en marmonnant un « rien qui t'intéresse ». Ron soupira de soulagement, même si son imagination l'avait laissé deviner leur petite entrevue secrète.  
Le cours commença, mettant fin à leur discussion bancale.  
Plusieurs fois, Ron se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire. Comment parvenir à se rapprocher de Harry sans mettre en danger leur amitié ? Comment le faire avec subtilité, surtout ? Car, la seule solution qui lui venait en tête était l'action. L'envie furieuse de l'embrasser n'était jamais loin il avait peur d'être assez désespéré pour le faire.  
La voix fluette du professeur emplissait la salle de classe et, à travers les grandes fenêtres, un rayon de soleil perça l'atmosphère morose de ces dernières heures. La pluie cessa enfin et un murmure enthousiaste s'éleva d'un coup, coupant la parole au professeur.  
Ron profita de ce moment pour glisser une mèche de cheveux rebelle de Harry derrière son oreille, frissonnant en effleurant la branche de ses lunettes. Ce dernier frémit à ce geste et tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant avec étonnement. S'excuser vint à l'esprit du jeune griffon en mal d'amour mais il s'en garda, préférant laisser planer un doute. Il sourit alors doucement mais Harry détourna les yeux, interrompant son jeu de « séduction ».  
Hermione sourit derrière lui. Le menton dans une main, elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il se tourna vers elle en sentant son regard et haussa les épaules. En réponse, elle leva son pouce.

Toute la journée, Harry esquiva les gestes ambigus de Ron. Ses accolades exagérées, ses yeux doux très suspects et ses paroles ronronnantes - presque écœurantes - : « Tu es doué, Harry. », « Je savais que tu y arriverais. », ou « T'es le meilleur, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour ami. »  
A la fin du dernier cours, les poils de Harry s'étaient dressés sur tout son corps.  
Occupé à tenter d'écraser un scarabée pour sa potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, il sentit brusquement sa patience se consumer lorsqu'un des doigts de Ron vint se poser sur son cou, juste sous son oreille droite – un endroit très sensible. Il ne put s'empêcher de repousser sèchement sa main.  
\- J'avais jamais remarqué ce grain de beauté, déclara le rouquin pour se justifier, les joues roses.  
Harry se frotta le cou tandis qu'un long frisson désagréable remonta de son échine.  
\- Concentre-toi sur la potion, Ron, grogna-t-il, fébrile.  
\- Ok, désolé.  
En sortant dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant à leur salle commune et le brun se tourna pour voir Hermione garder ses distances. Elle préférait rester en compagnie de Romilda, ce qui était très étrange.  
\- Pourquoi elle ne vient pas avec nous ? Demanda-t-il. Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
Ron lança un regard vers la jeune fille et haussa les épaules.  
\- Non, j'en sais rien, elle a peut-être besoin de traîner avec des filles parfois...  
Harry arqua un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour émettre sa façon de penser mais un bras de Ron vint lui encercler les épaules, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur lui.  
\- Allez viens, on se fait une partie d'échecs version sorciers ?  
Le brun acquiesça et suivit son ami malgré lui. Montant les escaliers, il se défit de son étreinte embarrassante et pila devant un jeune Poufsouffle de première année qui le regardait avec un sourire béat. Il semblait paralysé et Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.  
\- Oui ?  
Le jeune garçon avala sa salive, toussota et, les joues en feu, lui tendit une petite enveloppe.  
\- C'est pour vous, Mr Potter !  
Harry attrapa l'enveloppe du bout des doigts et le regarda s'enfouir à toutes jambes. Ron éclata de rire.  
\- Mr Potter, dit-il en se moquant, Mr Potter ! Il est trop mignon !  
Légèrement amusé, Harry entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et sentit son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant l'écriture oblique de Drago. « _Rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie à minuit tapante. D.M._ »  
Ron jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour lire le message et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Harry se détourna, rouge pivoine, et ils attendirent que la foule d'élèves diminue pour monter lentement les marches.  
\- Ben ça c'est de l'invitation, dit bêtement Ron dans un rire nerveux.  
Son ami resta muet, plus que gêné de parler de ça avec lui. Pourtant, il ressentait un certain soulagement Ron ne semblait pas l'éviter ni trouver cela dégoûtant. Il pouvait presque continuer d'agir comme avant, même si le comportement du roux était devenu bizarre.

-o-o-o-o-

La soirée se passa calmement chez les Gryffondor. Harry se détendit pendant leur partie d'échecs et passa le reste du temps à rire des démonstrations de « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » de Fred et George Weasley.  
Dans un coin opposé de la salle, quelques filles avaient apportés un tourne-disque et s'amusaient à danser sur une vieille chanson de cabaret moldu. Chaque fois que Ron tournait la tête, Lavande lui lançait un regard lubrique en se trémoussant chaudement. A côté d'elle, Romilda se mordait les lèvres en regardant Harry d'un air aguicheur.  
Bref, de vraies sirènes en quête de proies humaines.  
Les deux garçons, ne pouvant plus supporter cette oppression, prirent la fuite jusqu'à leur dortoir.  
Ron jeta un regard furtif vers Seamus et Dean, apparemment occupés à se réconcilier dans un coin, et suivit Harry plus loin. Ce dernier attrapa son pyjama et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard scotché de Ron qui préféra se retourner au risque de ne plus contrôler son corps. Malheureusement, le bruit des tissus froissés et son imagination débordante ne l'aidèrent pas.  
Harry enfila son pantalon et son haut, fixant le dos de son meilleur ami curieusement.  
\- C'est bon, tu peux regarder, dit-il.  
Ron hésita, avisa son entrejambe, et finit par s'asseoir sur son propre lit pour lui faire face. Il le regarda ranger ses vêtements, se frotter les mains, se gratter le nez et se racler la gorge. Il le regarda et le dévisagea, imaginant sa peau satinée sous le coton bleu, ses tétons durcis, son duvet pubien...  
Il cligna des yeux quand une des mains de Harry lui fit signe et captura son regard inquiet.  
\- Ça va ? Demanda la voix _si sexy_.  
Ron secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits.  
\- Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Il était plus de 23h quand tout le monde s'endormit. Harry soupira au dessus de sa couette, l'attente étant insoutenable. Le Serpentard était une vraie obsession pour son esprit et son corps. Il le rêvait sans cesse. Son odeur s'était gravée dans sa mémoire olfactive.  
Il ferma les yeux en repensant à ses caresses, son souffle chaud et sa langue sur sa peau. Son sexe palpitant entre ses doigts, le goût de sa semence...  
Un faible gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et son fantasme prit fin lorsqu'une présence grimpa dans son lit. Il se redressa d'un bond et étouffa une insulte entre ses dents en reconnaissant l'intrus.  
\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?!  
L'interpellé lui sourit dans le noir, s'asseyant sur le bord.  
\- Tu es prêt à le rejoindre ?  
La question étonna Harry. Il poussa son oreiller pour s'y adosser.  
\- Oui...  
 _Je n'attends que ça,_ pensa-t-il.  
Ron le considéra un moment et posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment :  
\- Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait... ?  
Harry cilla, ouvrit grand les yeux, et bloqua quelques secondes, ses joues prenant une couleur grenat invisible dans la pénombre. Il détourna le regard, gêné.  
\- Hum, non, toujours pas...  
Le cœur de Ron se desserra de soulagement et une pensée sadique lui vint en tête. Une pensée qu'il rejeta rapidement dans un coin de son cerveau.  
Il inspira une goulée d'air et vint se poser près de son ami, cherchant la chaleur de son corps./  
\- Et..., commença-t-il, non sûr de lui.  
Harry tourna la tête vers lui, tendu.  
\- Tu...tu en as envie... ?  
L'esprit du jeune homme se mit à danser. _Oh oui, je le veux tellement !  
_ Ses joues s'enflammèrent, il reposa son regard sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.  
\- J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais fait.  
\- Avec un garçon, tu veux dire ?  
Il eut envie d'étouffer Ron avec son oreiller tellement ses questions l'embarrassaient mais se retint.  
\- Oui, avec un garçon.  
Pourquoi avait-il cette conversation avec lui ?!  
Ron sembla se détendre près de lui et il posa son visage contre son épaule. Geste qui tendit davantage Harry. Pourtant, ne voulant pas paraître impoli, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
Appréciant la chaleur sous sa joue, le roux ferma les yeux tandis qu'une multitude d'idées perverses lui traversaient l'esprit. Le calme de la nuit les encercla et, au bout d'un temps, le brun se recula.  
\- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il, repoussant son ami avec ces quelques mots.  
Ron ne répondit rien et le regarda se faufiler sous sa cape d'invisibilité, impuissant. Le bruit des pieds nus sur le plancher s'estompa une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte et il poussa un long soupir de désespoir avant de se lever à son tour.

Harry s'insulta mentalement en parcourant les couloirs et les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il avait les pieds gelés. La présence inhabituellement proche de Ron l'avait déstabilisé et il avait oublié d'enfiler ne serait-ce que des chaussettes. Il frissonna en sentant le vent glacial provenir du haut des étages et retint son souffle en percevant une silhouette monter les marches dans la même direction, juste devant lui. Il s'avança en silence et un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut le dos finement sculpté de Drago. Ce dernier était aussi vêtu de son pyjama mais avait passé une robe de chambre qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. Il baissa les yeux pour remarquer ses pieds tout aussi nus et pouffa de rire.  
Le Serpentard eut un bref sursaut et se tourna de moitié, sur le qui-vive.  
\- Potter, appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante, c'est toi ?  
Le susnommé pila juste devant lui et s'interdit de respirer, attendant qu'il continue son chemin. Ce qu'il fit au bout de plusieurs secondes. De voir Drago Malefoy flipper amusa beaucoup Harry qui le suivit tel un fantôme et, sans pouvoir y résister, passa une main contre son derrière.  
Drago fit volte-face, les yeux exorbités, la respiration vive.  
\- _Lumos_ , dit-il précipitamment, scrutant la pénombre. Montre-toi Potter, ordonna-t-il. Ou qui que ce soit !  
Harry n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, sortant de sous sa cape pour lui faire la surprise. Le blond sentit ses poils se dresser de honte en apercevant le visage de son amant apparaître à la lumière de sa baguette et la rangea vite fait, le poussant sans ménagement à l'épaule.  
\- Crétin, cracha-t-il, ne refais plus jamais ça !  
Le brun grimaça en cognant un peu contre le mur derrière lui et se frotta l'épaule, continuant de rire tout bas.  
\- Désolé, c'était tentant, répondit-il, le suivant comment il reprenait sa marche.  
Drago pesta encore deux ou trois fois.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que tu me suis ?  
\- Non, je viens d'arriver...  
Ils continuèrent jusqu'au sommet de la tour, guidés par la lueur des chandelles accrochées aux murs, et Harry ne put retenir un autre frisson plus violent lorsque le froid de la nuit lui mordit les orteils.  
Il suivit Drago du regard, serrant sa cape contre lui, et fronça les sourcils en le voyant tirer un grand pot en pierre rempli de vieux parchemins pour l'amener au centre de la pièce. Le bruit qu'il fit en raclant le sol fit grimacer Harry.  
\- _Incendio_ , lança le serpent en pointant sa baguette vers les parchemins.  
Ceux-ci prirent instantanément feu et d'épaisses flammes s'étirèrent du pot, dansant joyeusement avec le vent et réchauffant l'air.  
Le griffon sourit de toutes ses dents en appréciant leur chaleur lui caresser les joues, les doigts et les orteils, et s'approcha du jeune homme lentement. Les yeux gris le regardèrent avec envie et un fin sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres blafardes.  
\- Tu as tout prévu, dit la voix de Harry dans un souffle.  
\- Je préfère avoir les fesses au chaud, répondit Drago en louchant sur la bouche qui se rapprochait de lui.  
Il glissa une main contre le duvet du haut du pyjama de son amant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu habillé comme ça et ce sentiment d'intimité fit accroître son désir. Ce désir de le posséder entièrement, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et jusqu'à cette cicatrice qui l'hypnotisait.  
Les mains de Harry vinrent presser ses fesses à travers la soie de son pantalon et la bouche se colla à la sienne, douce et sensuelle. Froide mais exquise.  
En réponse, Drago vint serrer son corps tout contre le sien et passa ses mains sous le haut pour caresser le dos bouillant. Il sourit en sentant les muscles de Harry se tendre de plaisir et s'amusa à faire glisser ses ongles sur sa peau.  
Leurs lèvres bataillèrent, leur langue se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, et le blond observa le visage extrêmement proche de son compagnon. Rougissant en le revoyant lui faire une fellation avec cette même expression appliquée. Les yeux clos, la respiration courte, et les cheveux en broussaille, comme maintenant.  
Cette pensée le fit bander. Il passa ses mains furtivement sur le torse plat et imberbe pour aller tripoter les tétons, faisant frémir Harry. Il sourit, amusé, en se disant que personne ne devait jamais avoir touché cette zone, et s'amusa à les titiller, étudiant la réaction du jeune homme.  
Celui-ci se crispa en le sentant faire et, rompant le baiser, eut le réflexe de le repousser mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le loisir, lui attrapant les poignets.  
Son regard pervers troubla Harry.  
\- Laisse-toi faire, Potter, ok ?  
Le brun hocha la tête et le regarda lui déboutonner son haut, rougissant d'appréhension. Il avala sa salive et l'aida à enlever son haut bien gentiment, frissonnant de nouveau en se retrouvant torse nu.  
\- Malefoy, appela-t-il, tu l'as déjà fait... ?  
L'interpellé sentit son membre gonfler à cette question. Le timbre de sa voix indiquait clairement que le jeune homme était novice en la matière et cela fit du bien à son ego. La perspective de pouvoir enfin le dominer dans un domaine – même celui-là – boosta son orgueil.  
Il se redressa, une lueur féline dans le regard, et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres.  
\- Oui, je vais te montrer, dit-il tout bas.  
Il plongea ensuite vers son torse, le parsemant de baisers, laissant la pointe de sa langue glisser de temps en temps sur la peau tendre avant de la suçoter par endroit.  
Harry se tendit vivement en se laissant faire, aimant sentir la chaleur des flammes lui grignoter la peau et les dents – la langue et les lèvres – de Drago le torturer. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _Avec qui l'a-t-il déjà fait ?  
_ Le Serpentard descendit plus bas, chatouilla l'intérieur du nombril de sa langue et posa ses lèvres avec envie contre le fin duvet du bas-ventre. Ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique du pantalon et Harry serra les poings. Une jolie bosse se dessinait sous le tissu et Drago se hâta d'enlever cette barrière pour dévoiler le membre dressé et bien gonflé, la veine bien visible.

Non loin de là, les yeux écarquillés, près à s'effondrer, Ron observait la scène depuis le début. Caché derrière un pan de mur, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.  
Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher Harry ! Il était en train de le souiller !  
L'idée sadique qui avait jailli plus tôt dans la soirée refit surface et il sortit sa baguette de sous sa poche, prêt à en faire usage, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Mais un gémissement particulièrement bandant sortit des lèvres de son fantasme ambulant. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en observant Drago sucer son meilleur ami et retint un hoquet en sentant son propre membre réagir.  
Voir Harry se faire pomper et l'entendre haleter lui fila la chair de poule. Il s'imagina à la place du serpent et se demanda quel goût avait son pénis.

Drago reprit son souffle au bout d'un temps, faisant grogner Harry de frustration. Il attrapa ses mains pour l'entraîner à s'allonger sur le sol en pierre et sourit en observant son corps nu trembler au contact froid dans son dos.  
Le mot « mignon » s'étouffa dans sa gorge et il se pencha pour embrasser son amant avec fougue. Instinctivement, Harry entoura son bassin de ses jambes, extrêmement excité en sentant la soie contre sa peau et la bosse dure contre son sexe.  
Une main blanche palpa sa cuisse gauche et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Drago plongea son regard dans le sien, voilé, alors que ses doigts couraient vers ses fesses. Il hésita puis, frôlant les testicules, les fit glisser jusqu'à son anus.  
Harry fit taire l'angoisse au creux de son estomac mais se crispa.  
\- T'es trop tendu, fit remarquer Drago, caressant l'entrée en spirale.  
Lui-même n'étant pas tout à fait détendu, il s'appliqua à garder une respiration stable mais ne parvint qu'à s'essouffler. Son cœur vibra à la vue du visage rougissant de son ennemi d'enfance.  
\- Désolé, marmonna celui-ci, décontractant ses muscles.  
Enfin, il enfonça un doigt – qu'il humecta au préalable - et tout le corps de Harry se raidit.  
\- Putain, détends-toi Potter ou ce sera douloureux, maugréa le blond.  
De son autre main, il le branlait pour l'encourager à se laisser aller. Harry grimaça en sentant le doigt remuer en lui et se força à se calmer, se concentrant sur la main qui le caressait.  
Il gémit à cette nouvelle sensation mêlée de plaisir et de douleur et frémit lorsque les dents de Drago se refermèrent sur un téton.  
\- Malefoy, susurra-t-il, remuant son bassin pour suivre les mouvements du doigt qui bougeait de plus en plus vite.  
Cette vision fit durcir davantage le blond qui poussa un soupir en frottant son bassin contre le sien.  
\- Déshabille-toi, dit Harry dans un souffle, lui lançant un regard implorant.  
Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier et se redressa pour quitter la robe de chambre ainsi que son haut. Il n'eut pas le temps de quitter le bas que Harry s'y attaqua, s'étant redressé pour baisser le pantalon. En voyant la bouche humide du Gryffondor choir sur son sexe dressé, il plissa les yeux et plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure hirsute.  
\- Hnn...  
Le brun sentit un frisson lui dresser les poils de la nuque à ce gémissement, suçant le gland avec amour et palpant les hanches étroites de ses deux mains.  
\- Je pourrais te sucer pendant des heures, murmura-t-il en relevant ses yeux verts sur lui.  
Le sexe de Drago eut une palpitation à cette déclaration et son cœur s'emballa de plaisir. Il esquissa un sourire et le poussa pour l'obliger à se rallonger.  
\- Tourne-toi, souffla-t-il.  
Harry obéit, lui présentant son cul et une vue plongeante sur son intimité que le blond ne manqua pas de reluquer. Il passa une main contre le sacrum et se pencha pour mordre une fesse avec force.  
Le cri de Harry fit sourire Drago et il remplaça ses dents par sa langue.

Ron se caressait à travers son pyjama, excité malgré lui par ce qu'il voyait. Ses pensées contradictoires se mélangeaient. D'un côté, il pensait « _Repousse-le, Harry, ne te laisse pas faire !_ » et d'un autre, « _Écarte les cuisses, gémis plus fort..._ »  
Il retint un soupir en voyant faire le serpent. Insinuait-il sa langue entre les fesses de son Harry ?  
En écoutant les bruits que faisait ce dernier, il raffermit sa prise sur son érection et continua à se masturber, le souffle court.

\- Drago...  
Ce murmure eut le don de tendre l'interpellé à l'extrême. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et une certaine euphorie pulsa dans ses veines.  
Potter l'appelant par son prénom... Jamais il n'aurait cru ça si excitant !  
Il rangea sa langue et se redressa pour coller son érection contre l'intimité humide, le cœur battant. Harry déglutit et pencha la tête vers le sol pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose.  
En un coup de reins, le blond s'enfonça en lui et serra ses fesses entre ses doigts tandis qu'une délicieuse décharge électrique se propageait à travers le réseaux de ses nerfs. La chaleur divine autour de son sexe le figea quelque peu et il retint son souffle.  
Il était en _lui_ ! Il était en train de pénétrer _Harry Potter_ !  
Revenant doucement à cette réalité succulente, il cilla. Le brun n'avait pas l'air de partager son extase à cent pour cent. Des geignements rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge et il se tortillait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, demanda Drago, sans bouger.  
Harry se mordit la lèvre et se mit à trembler comme une feuille.  
\- Je... je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir...  
Le serpent sourcilla avant de ressentir la montée d'un étrange sentiment de supériorité mêlé de frustration en comprenant la semence de son amant luisait au sol à la lumière des flammes.  
Il étouffa un grognement et amorça sans plus tarder un va-et-viens rigoureux, martelant les fesses de son bassin sans ménagement. _Gryffondor de merde...  
_ _-_ Putain, râla-t-il entre ses dents, appréciant entendre les gémissements teintés de douleur.  
\- Ah... Ahh... AH !  
Drago frissonna violemment, continuant ses coups de reins en rythme, les mains accrochées au bassin de son partenaire, les ongles enfoncés dans sa chair.  
Harry avait les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, et avait rentré sa tête entre ses épaules. Il écarta davantage les cuisses pour permettre à son amant d'aller encore plus profondément en lui, ne pouvant retenir les petits cris qui sortaient de ses lèvres, et se rendit compte qu'il aimait la « violence » du Serpentard. Ses lunettes menaçaient de tomber mais il s'en fichait. Seul comptait le membre palpitant qui butait au fond de lui. La respiration saccadée de Drago. Les sensations nouvelles que son corps était en train de subir.  
\- Potter, souffla Drago dans un faible gémissement.  
Il s'agrippa à ses épaules et les serra avec force, arrachant un râle au brun qui sentit ses lunettes glisser de son nez pour tinter sur le sol.  
Les assauts du blond se firent plus violent encore et il se pencha jusqu'à une oreille.  
\- Tu aimes ça, hein, soupira-t-il.  
Harry grimaça et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir d'autres cris, en vain. Il hocha la tête.  
\- Ou-oui, j'aime, continue.. ! Ahh !  
Drago sourit. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe et il s'épongea le front de son avant-bras avant de repartir de plus belle. La jouissance n'était pas loin et lorsque Harry grogna un autre « continue » des plus sexy, il se crispa dans un ultime coup de reins pour exploser en lui.  
Harry frémit en sentant la semence de son amant se répandre en lui et eut un long frisson en entendant son long râle de plaisir. L'orgasme avait été foudroyant.  
Drago resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur le dos brûlant, le cœur fou, le souffle court et les cheveux dans les yeux.  
\- Putain, putain...  
Le Gryffondor pouffa légèrement, très satisfait de susciter une telle réaction à son ennemi. Il ramassa ses lunettes, les posa sur son nez, et se tourna alors que celui-ci se retirait de lui.

Dans son coin, Ron était venu en même temps que Drago, entre ses doigts, dans son pantalon. La tension retombant, il rougit de honte. N'y avait-il pas plus dégoûtant que d'observer son ami se faire pénétrer en imaginant être celui qui le faisait ? Oui, il avait imaginé être à la place de Drago. Ce connard de fils à papa, ce gosse de riche indiscipliné, leur ennemi juré et probablement mangemort.  
Ron avait honte. Honte de lui et honte de son ami.  
D'un geste pantelant, il se redressa et s'éclipsa de cet endroit horrible. Harry l'avait bel et bien trahi. Il allait devoir le ramener sur le droit chemin. Même s'il devait le perdre définitivement !

Les deux amants se regardèrent, allongés sur le sol froid (et agréable étant donné la chaleur de leur corps), et Drago laissa ses doigts baignés de sperme caresser le torse nu de Harry.  
Celui-ci sourit doucement, amoureusement. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des jours. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser de joie.  
\- Première fois ? Demanda le blond, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.  
\- Oui, avoua Harry, les joues rouges. Pas toi...  
Le Serpentard grogna mentalement. Il allait devoir s'expliquer...  
\- Non, ça fait longtemps que je suis corrompu...  
Le brun cilla, ignorant le ton ironique.  
\- Longtemps ?  
Drago se redressa, attrapa sa baguette et formula un sort de nettoyage pour les débarbouiller. Il ramassa ensuite ses vêtements en soupirant.  
\- Oui, longtemps, genre des années...  
Harry se leva aussi, le remerciant de son sort, et se dépêcha de se rhabiller car il recommençait à avoir froid. La réponse de son amant le déconcerta, il chercha son regard mais ce dernier était fuyant. Il décida donc de ne pas l'ennuyer davantage et vint encercler son dos, sa tête reposant sur une épaule.  
Drago manqua sursauter à cette étreinte inattendue, ravi qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions, et lui caressa les mains tendrement. Harry n'avait pas besoin de connaître son passé. Car s'il venait à le découvrir, peut-être ne voudrait-il plus de lui comme amant...

Mais de toute façon, cela importait peu. Il ne pouvait espérer un avenir avec l'Élu...  
Car le jeune homme ne le méritait pas.

 _A suivre..._

~~~oooOOOooo~~~

Drago et Harry l'ont enfin fait ! :x  
Et Ron a tout vu, en bon maso qu'il est ^^" La jalousie et la curiosité sont de vilains défauts... et mélangés, c'est encore pire !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ecrivez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour la suite !  
Bon week-end de Pâques à tout le monde ! ^o^/


	9. Chapitre 9 : Face à Face

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
Je vous offre le chapitre 9 en espérant que vous passerez une belle soirée (ou un bon jour) en le lisant ^^

Xou : Hahaha, ta review m'a bien fait rire :D En effet, c'est lui dans le résumé (bon je l'ai modifié ce résumé mais c'est toujours lui ^^), comme c'est lui dans le titre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merciiii pour ta review ! Et vive les fans de Ron !

Bonne lecture les gens ! ****

**REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 9 : Face à Face**

Harry Potter se retourna lentement dans son lit, la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux entrouverts de son baldaquin. Il grogna et rabattit la couette au dessus de son visage.  
\- Harry, réveille-toi, dit quelqu'un qu'il ne parvint à identifier.  
Il ne bougea pas car il lui semblait que son corps était lourd. Il s'enfonçait dans le matelas et n'aurait pas été surpris de se retrouver dessous, mais il s'en foutait.  
\- Harry, insista la voix.  
Quand on le secoua à l'épaule, il poussa un long râle.  
\- Foutez-moi... la paix...  
Sa voix extrêmement rauque le surprit et il toussa, se rendant compte de son horrible mal de gorge. Oh non, il avait attrapé froid.  
\- Hey, t'es malade ?  
Il sortit enfin de sous la couette pour lancer un regard brillant de larmes vers son interlocuteur. Des larmes de fatigue. Neville cilla en découvrant le visage blanc de son ami, ainsi que ses yeux embués et sa peau moite.  
\- Ben, ça n'a pas du tout l'air d'aller, fit-il remarquer.  
Harry tendit un bras vers sa table de chevet pour chercher à tâtons ses lunettes mais Neville les lui tendit. Il s'assit sur son lit, avisa son camarade d'un regard un peu moins flou et sentit un frisson secouer son corps entier. Ses muscles étaient courbaturés et une douleur aux fesses se réveilla.  
\- J'pense pas être en mesure de me lever, dit-il d'une voix cassée.  
Neville grimaça et hocha la tête.  
\- Je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall, t'en fais pas. Tu devrais rester couché !  
Il l'observa sortir du dortoir désormais vide et se laissa lentement retomber sur les draps. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que les murs tournaient autour de lui et il ferma alors les yeux. Faire des galipettes au sommet de la tour par une nuit glaciale n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Il se demanda si Drago Malefoy était lui aussi cloué au lit.  
Et puis, cette douleur aux fesses ! Il fronça les sourcils, remuant le bassin pour tenter de parvenir à trouver une position moins douloureuse, en vain. Ses membres crièrent au moindre mouvement, il cessa donc de bouger.  
La soirée torride qu'il avait passée en compagnie du blond lui revint alors clairement en mémoire. Son membre gorgé de sang en lui, leur peau brûlante l'une contre l'autre, leurs gémissements, leur langue entremêlée, l'odeur du shampoing de Drago...  
Il sourit intérieurement, priant pour guérir au plus vite. Il avait besoin de le retrouver. Le blond était devenu une drogue. Une drogue dangereuse qui le rendait fou.  
Le professeur McGonagall entra dans le dortoir après plusieurs minutes, le faisant sursauter, et il se redressa vivement.  
\- Restez couché, Mr Potter, ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant de son chevet.  
Il rougit alors qu'elle l'observait, gêné de se trouver en pyjama devant son regard. D'une voix autoritaire, elle lui demanda :  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour être dans cet état ?  
Le jeune homme n'osa la regarder en face, rougissant davantage en s'imaginant lui raconter la vérité.  
Il réfléchit avant de sortir, d'une voix incertaine et toujours rauque :  
\- L'eau de la douche n'était pas très chaude, hier soir...  
La femme sembla sonder son cerveau et si elle ne le croyait pas, elle n'en dit rien. Après un soupir, elle lui intima de se reposer et lui promit qu'on lui apporterait une potion pour le remettre d'aplomb.  
Harry l'en remercia et soupira de soulagement une fois qu'elle eut disparu. Fermant les yeux, il laissa ses pensées repartir en direction du Serpentard.

Le Serpentard qui n'en menait pas large. Le regard vitreux et le souffle court, il tentait de préparer sa potion le plus minutieusement possible mais c'était sans compter sur les tremblements incontrôlés de ses mains. Deux tables plus loin, Ron – en compagnie de Neville -, lui lançait des regards mauvais.  
\- Malefoy n'a pas l'air bien, lui non plus, émit Neville.  
 _Si tu savais_ , pensa Ron, retenant le démon dans son ventre de hurler.  
\- Si tu avais vu sa tête, pauvre Harry, continua son camarade, secouant la tête comme une mère inquiète pour son enfant.  
\- Pff, ça lui apprendra...  
Neville cilla à la remarque du roux et le regarda d'un air choqué. Ron l'ignora, concentré sur la colère qui bouillonnait en lui et cette jalousie furieuse qui lui insufflait des idées noires.  
 _Harry n'est qu'un traître. Il a été sali. Il n'est plus digne d'être ton ami_ , disait-elle.  
Drago se fit violence pour ne pas tout envoyer valser à travers la pièce lorsque la sangsue qu'il avait attrapé du bout des doigts lui échappa. Blaise posa une main sur son épaule.  
\- Hey, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui dit-il.  
Le blond avala sa salive. Sa gorge était sèche.  
\- Oui, grogna-t-il en réponse avant de lui tourner le dos.  
Heureusement, son ami avertit le professeur Slughorn à sa place et il sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas chancelant sans voir le regard assassin de Ron sur lui.  
Une fois dans le couloir, il se laissa tomber à genoux, haletant. Sa vision se troubla et il se laissa glisser au sol, accueillant la froideur du sol contre sa joue brûlante.  
\- Mr Malefoy ?  
Il ferma les yeux, rassuré d'entendre la voix de son parrain – le professeur Rogue, et se laissa soulever alors qu'il sombrait dans un demi-coma.

Quand il revint à lui, il eut d'abord une poussée de panique qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa cage thoracique mais se calma bien vite en reconnaissant les draps et les rideaux immaculés de l'infirmerie. Il fronça les sourcils, un mal de crâne lui enserrant soudain les tempes, et se redressa lentement.  
\- Vous êtes réveillé.  
Un bref sursaut le secoua. Il leva les yeux sur la silhouette imposante de l'homme qui l'avait porté jusqu'ici et les rebaissa dans la seconde.  
\- A quoi jouez-vous ?  
Drago tiqua à cette question et ses joues pâles rosirent quelque peu. Il ne répondit pas. Severus Rogue n'était pas idiot, il devait se douter de quelque chose. Harry n'était pas venu au cours de potions, il devait être malade lui aussi, ce qui – il devait l'avouer – était assez louche.  
L'homme soupira avant de se détourner.  
\- N'oubliez pas votre mission, dit-il pour la forme en refermant les rideaux.  
Le blond fronça les sourcils. Cette mission lui était totalement sortie de la tête. Il eut honte en pensant qu'il préférait passer son précieux temps avec Harry Potter et son cœur s'emballa lorsque la frimousse de l'Élu s'imposa à son esprit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Un cocon de chaleur s'immisça dans son ventre et lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. La voix de Harry, son odeur, la couleur de sa peau – légèrement plus foncée que la sienne -, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux doux et emmêlés... Tous ces détails lui revinrent en mémoire, jaillissant tellement clairement qu'il eut l'impression que le brun était devant lui. Quelle était cette sensation... ce sentiment... qui le perturbait et l'empêchait de réfléchir ?  
Une espèce de plainte sortit de ses lèvres et il se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir de telles choses. Il fallait qu'il puisse s'éloigner de Harry quand le moment serait venu.  
Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac et il vomit dans une bassine à cet effet posée près de son lit.

-o-o-o-o-

Le soir tomba sur Poudlard. L'infirmerie était silencieuse. Mme Pomfresh était dans son bureau, penchée sur des parchemins de médicaments, potions et autres soins magiques. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui entra sans se manifester et qui traversa la salle jusqu'au lit entouré de rideaux.  
Drago s'était endormi. Une jambe au dessus des draps, la respiration lente, il avait recouvré un peu de force grâce à la Pimentine que l'infirmière l'avait forcé à avaler. De la fumée sortait encore de ses oreilles en légers volutes.  
\- Drago...  
Une main se posa sur son entrejambe et se mit à le masser avec vigueur. Son membre grossit sous son pantalon et un soupir rauque sortit de ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.  
\- Réveille-toi, ordonna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.  
La main accéléra son mouvement, le masturbant à travers le tissu, et quand les doigts se serrèrent douloureusement sur ses testicules, il ouvrit grand les yeux.  
Le visage de Théodore Nott apparut au dessus de lui, le regard machiavélique. Il le repoussa sèchement.  
\- Putain, casse-toi, cracha-t-il.  
Son camarade de classe ricana avant de pointer sa baguette contre son cou.  
\- Fais gaffe, j'ai pas envie d'alerter Pomfresh, dit-il lentement.  
Drago serra les dents et s'immobilisa, lançant un regard empli de mépris au jeune homme.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, articula-t-il.  
Nott rangea sa baguette et sourit en coin, laissant ses yeux couler le long du corps fragile du blond.  
\- Hm, je te veux toi, ça fait longtemps, dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Je me demande si tes poils ont poussé à cet endroit...  
Drago grogna, cachant son entrejambe sous les draps, et le regarda avec dégoût.  
\- Fous le camp, Nott, enfoiré !  
L'insulte fit tiquer le serpent. Il se hissa sur le lit pour surplomber son camarade de tout son long et lui empoigna la mâchoire avec force avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et tenta de le pousser mais ce mec pesait une tonne pour ses pauvres bras. Il usa alors de ses jambes et Nott le relâcha avant de se faire castrer.  
\- Je te fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, Drago. Alors, fais pas le malin avec moi.  
Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla et Drago poussa un rugissement haineux. L'envie de le poursuivre et de lui envoyer un _Avada Kedavra_ dans la tronche le démangea. Il pesta en se recouchant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce crétin venait le martyriser maintenant. Après tout ce temps...

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry se leva de son fauteuil, bien réchauffé et enfin guéri. C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron, Hermione et Neville pour rentrer. Il leur sourit mais le rouquin de la bande lui lança un regard noir avant de passer son chemin. Harry haussa les sourcils.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
Hermione fit une légère grimace.  
\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler, dit-elle. Enfin, lui parler quand il sera calmé...  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?  
L'air idiot de son meilleur ami fit soupirer la jeune fille. Elle prit le chemin de son dortoir.  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répondit-elle.  
Il la suivit des yeux avant de les poser sur Neville, resté planté là sans rien comprendre. Celui-ci sentit néanmoins que ce n'était pas ses affaires et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de filer, laissant le Survivant seul avec Ron. Ron qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, regardant le ciel étoilé... et son reflet. Harry s'approcha sans grande conviction. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Ron fut plus rapide.  
\- Tu vas mieux ?  
\- Ah, euh, oui...  
Il y eut un bref silence.  
\- Euh, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?  
Le roux sembla réfléchir intensément, Harry vit son visage dans le reflet se déformer, la lueur dans ses yeux lui jeta des éclairs, et il regretta d'être là.  
\- Putain Harry, t'es vraiment...  
Le susnommé fronça les sourcils en le voyant ravaler une insulte.  
\- Vraiment quoi, Ron ?  
\- T'es un putain de traître !  
C'était sorti. Et il fallait que ça sorte ou Ron se serait jeté sur lui pour – peut-être – le rouer de coups, mais un sentiment de panique grimpa en lui lorsqu'il croisa le regard choqué de son ami d'enfance à travers la vitre. Lentement, enfin, il se tourna pour lui faire face. Harry rassembla ses idées et fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec Drago. Ses poings se serrèrent et son sang fusa plus fort dans ses veines.  
\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu le vois, dit-il d'une voix faible, enrouée.  
Ron sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil à cette voix et se fustigea devant son regard déçu.  
Malgré tout, il se refit une contenance en repensant à la nuit dernière, à Harry sous leur ennemi et à ses gémissements de plaisir. Son cœur en saignait encore...  
\- Tout le monde le verrait comme ça, grommela-t-il, comment tu peux fréquenter quelqu'un de son espèce ? C'est notre ennemi, Harry, et sûrement un mangemort. Tu l'as dit toi-même !  
\- La ferme, Ron, répliqua Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Tu peux pas comprendre, alors la ferme !  
Même si cette vision lui fit mal au cœur, le jeune Weasley lui bloqua le passage lorsqu'il voulut s'enfuir mais Harry prit ce geste pour une attaque et le bouscula. Ron agrippa alors ses manches avec force pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, ses organes se tordant de douleur car il était persuadé qu'il irait _le_ retrouver une fois de plus.  
Harry grogna.  
\- Lâche-moi !  
Hermione réapparut, suivie par Neville, tous deux alertés par le bruit de leur altercation.  
\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!  
La jeune sorcière était sidérée de les voir se battre façon moldue et prépara sa baguette (qu'elle avait glissée dans sa robe de chambre). Ron et Harry, aveuglés par leur dispute, ne firent aucune attention à leurs amis. Ils continuèrent de se pousser et Harry tenta plusieurs fois d'échapper à l'emprise de son meilleur ami, en vain. Sa poigne était tellement forte qu'il crut que son pull allait craquer et une idée tilta il s'en débarrassa. Pris au dépourvu, Ron tituba en arrière et tomba sur les fesses avec le pull-over de Harry dans les mains. Harry qui le regarda sans bouger, le souffle court, les joues rouges de colère, et la chemise froissée.  
\- Harry, fit la voix étranglée de Ron.  
Le brun déglutit en le voyant se redresser sans lâcher son pull et se prépara à une nouvelle attaque.  
Hermione pointa sa baguette vers eux et Neville s'interposa, les bras tendus.  
\- Arrêtez tout de suite, trancha la jeune lionne, ou je vous assomme tous les deux !  
\- Ron, calme-toi, ordonna Neville d'une voix plus calme, l'air inquiet.  
Le roux croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils, semblant se rendre compte de leur présence.  
\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, dit-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie car elle était la seule au courant de ses sentiments.  
Mais le regard de la lionne lui glaça les sangs. Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette.  
\- Comment peux-tu agir de la sorte, Ron ?  
Elle eut envie de lui rappeler ses conseils de rapprochement en plein visage mais s'en garda, le moment étant mal choisi. Le jeune griffon soupira et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant que Neville et Hermione ne fassent demi-tour. Harry les suivit du regard, mal à l'aise, et se frotta furtivement les yeux avant de se détourner.  
Ron leva des yeux timides vers lui.  
\- Où tu vas ?  
Son cœur se serra en ne recevant aucune réponse.  
\- Tu vas le rejoindre, hein ?  
C'était plus fort que lui, cette jalousie lui rongeait le corps, lui consumait l'âme. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui intimait à Neville d'aller se coucher et s'approcha de Harry. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et ne bougeait ni ne répondait.  
La griffonne se dépêcha de revenir vers Ron, l'air sérieux.  
\- Laisse-le partir, Ron.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.  
\- Harry, vas-y, Drago est à l'infirmerie.  
Le roux cilla doucement vers son amie et laissa, malgré lui, le jeune homme s'en aller. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, outré. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de partir s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil. Hermione s'approcha doucement, l'air soudain triste, et s'assit en face de lui, sur le canapé.  
\- Et merde !  
Elle cilla à cette exclamation et le regarda se prendre le visage dans les mains.  
\- Je sais que je m'y prends mal, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'peux pas faire semblant...  
Sa voix s'éteignit doucement sur la fin et la jeune fille soupira.  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire semblant, admit-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... ?!  
Il retint la suite de sa question : _Que dois-je faire pour le retenir ?!  
_ Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait le retenir, il le savait parfaitement. Mais malgré ça, le monstre dans son ventre le poussait à rattraper son ami et à l'arracher à ce blondinet de malheur pour ensuite l'attacher, le bâillonner et le cacher dans un endroit dont lui seul aurait l'accès.  
Hermione l'observa pendant un instant, se rendant compte ô combien sa jalousie était grande.  
\- Ronald, murmura-t-elle.  
Il releva des yeux embués vers elle.  
\- Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens.  
Devant sa grimace, elle continua :  
\- Quand tu seras calmé, demande à lui parler et dis-lui, ça te soulagera d'un poids et Harry comprendra... enfin, peut-être qu'il comprendra ta réaction.  
\- Non, objecta Ron, secouant la tête et s'enfonçant dans son dossier. Non, j'peux pas lui dire, il va me repousser comme un... un vieux gnome puant !  
Hermione grogna.  
\- Enfin Ron, si tu pouvais avoir un peu plus de tact, aussi ! Tu réfléchis jamais avant d'agir !  
Sur quoi, elle se leva d'un bond et le délaissa, quittant le salon d'un pas rageur.  
\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !  
Ron la suivit des yeux sans un mot. Révéler ses sentiments à Harry ? Rien que d'y penser, une peur insoutenable écrasait son courage de griffon et le réduisait en cendres. Il pensa que Harry devait le détester, à présent, et ce n'était pas bon. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Alors, malgré les paroles récentes de la jeune fille, il se leva et quitta la salle commune. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu aller se coucher après ça !  
Suivant les traces de Harry, les ongles de ses doigts plantés dans la paume de ses mains, le souffle court, ses yeux bleus brouillés par des larmes traîtresses... Et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Et s'il était de nouveau témoin d'une étreinte plus que serrée entre les deux garçons ?  
Les ténèbres s'assombrirent autour de lui et il se mit à courir, dévalant les escaliers en manquant plusieurs fois de se vautrer. Le feu de sa rancœur était si ardant qu'il ne remarqua rien lorsqu'il passa au travers d'un fantôme.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, ne pensant qu'à Harry, ne pensant qu'à son désir de le rattraper. Enfin devant la porte, il l'entrouvrit et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, bloquant sa respiration pour écouter le moindre bruit. Mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles.  
Il s'avança doucement vers le lit aux rideaux fermés, surveillant ses arrières au cas où il se ferait surprendre par l'infirmière.  
Drago sursauta quand Ron ouvrit brusquement les rideaux et rougit à la lueur de sa baguette, se crispant.  
\- Weasley ?! S'étrangla-t-il, pointant sa baguette vers lui en signe d'auto-défense. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
Ron cligna des yeux en découvrant le serpent seul sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux, et étudia ses traits en espérant dénicher un quelconque signe de passage de son ami. Il ne vit aucune trace de dents ou de suçons mais les cheveux décoiffés le laissèrent perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils, brandissant sa baguette à son tour.  
\- Où est Harry ?  
Le blond leva haut les sourcils à cette question.  
\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il en se redressant. Pourquoi ?  
L'air inquiet de son ennemi troubla Ron qui rangea son arme dans la poche de son pantalon.  
\- Pour rien.  
Jamais il ne lui dirait qu'il y avait eu une dispute entre eux.  
En le voyant se détourner, Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Hey, il s'est passé quelque chose ?! Réponds !  
Ron grommela et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.  
\- Non, occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy. Et reste à l'écart !

Il laissa le serpent râler et ressortit de l'infirmerie, décidé à retrouver Harry. Il marcha en direction des escaliers, réfléchissant aux possibilités d'endroits où il pouvait être. Il arpenta les couloirs, se cachant chaque fois qu'il voyait un professeur rôder, et finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.  
Devant les toilettes.  
\- Tu me cherches ? Demanda Harry, un sourcil levé et le regard froid.  
Ron rougit subitement, surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé tomber sur lui de cette manière et le plan qu'il s'était construit dans sa tête vola en miettes. Il toussota et le regarda de haut en bas, se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.  
\- Je... J'aimerais qu'on parle, commença le rouquin, le cœur battant.  
Harry plongea ses mains dans ses poches et le dépassa.  
\- J'ai pas envie de te parler.  
Ron ressentit un pincement et le retint par la manche mais le brun s'en dégagea sèchement.  
\- Je suis désolé, gémit-il.  
Les yeux verts se radoucirent en rencontrant ceux effondrés de son vis-à-vis. Ron déglutit pour tenter de faire fondre la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.  
\- J'veux pas me battre avec toi, j'suis désolé, répéta-t-il, baissant la tête. Mais j'peux pas faire semblant... j'peux pas accepter ta relation avec Malefoy...  
Il tremblait et sa voix chevrota à la fin de sa phrase. Harry resta pantois mais l'incompréhension et la colère le forcèrent à reculer.  
\- T'es pas obligé de l'accepter, répondit-il au bout d'un temps qui sembla une éternité. J'ai pas besoin de ton avis, je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix.  
Ron releva les yeux et, le voyant reprendre sa route pour le laisser en plan, sentit son sang bouillir. Il le rattrapa en deux enjambées et le plaqua contre un mur avec violence, ne sentant pas sa force.  
\- J'ai pas fini !  
Harry étouffa une plainte de douleur lorsque son dos heurta le mur et écarquilla les yeux, louchant sur le visage – trop proche – de son meilleur ami. Son haleine lui chatouilla le menton et, machinalement, il tenta de le pousser.  
\- Putain, Ron, maugréa-t-il.  
\- Non, tu m'écoutes, Harry ! C'est important !  
Le brun se tortilla.  
\- Ok, mais lâche- moi !  
Ron ne l'écouta pas et, cherchant ses mots, tenta, maladroitement, de commencer sa déclaration :

\- Je... j'arrête pas de penser à toi.. - Il rougit violemment en s'entendant parler. - Et, je rêve de toi... j'en deviens fou, Harry... Te voir avec Malefoy, ça me tue...  
Harry se sentit frémir à ces paroles et ses doigts se serrèrent autour des poignets de son ami qui avait baissé les yeux. Il entendit un reniflement qui lui noua le cœur puis Ron se laissa tomber à genoux.  
\- Haaa, ça y est, je l'ai dit... Je l'ai vraiment dit, se lamenta-t-il.  
Sans pouvoir bouger, il le regarda à ses pieds, figé, ne sachant comment réagir. Il tombait des nues. Son meilleur ami amoureux de lui, tout devenait clair. Il mit un temps à assimiler l'information et déglutit durement.  
Il se pencha ensuite vers Ron et attrapa un de ses bras pour le tirer.  
\- Relève-toi, dit-il tout bas, invoquant Merlin intérieurement pour lui venir en aide.  
Le cœur du roi du Quidditch se gonfla doucement. Harry ne prenait pas la fuite !  
Il se leva et plongea son regard dans les iris verts.  
\- Je t'aime, Harry.  
Ceci eut pour effet de pétrifier le concerné. Même Drago ne lui avait jamais dit une chose pareille ! Son visage prit une jolie couleur cramoisie et un message d'alerte lui fut envoyé au cerveau lorsque les mains de Ron se posèrent contre son torse. Il revint à lui mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, celle-ci se faisant happer par celle de son ami.  
Son corps fusionna presque avec le mur quand Ron se colla à lui et son cœur s'emballa sensiblement.  
\- Non, Ron, protesta Harry en échappant à ses lèvres, écarlate.  
Le roux reprit ses esprits et se recula comme Harry le repoussait. Ses joues s'enflammèrent.  
\- D-Désolé, bafouilla-t-il, baissant de nouveau les yeux.  
Harry songea qu'embrasser son meilleur ami était _très_ bizarre et se frotta la bouche, chamboulé.  
Ron se racla la gorge.  
\- Voilà, tu sais tout, dit-il, maintenant, tu peux te moquer de moi.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça. - Il soupira. - Mais, tu sais aussi que... je suis...  
 _Amoureux de Malefoy._ Ron rugit doucement.  
\- Oui, je sais, je sais ! Ne le dis pas.

Un silence gênant se fit, leur respiration encore vive emplissant le couloir. Ron se retenait de revenir à la charge, de reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Quelle sensation grisante que de goûter la saveur des lèvres de l'être aimé et désiré. Une vision fantasmatique de Harry gémissant sous lui parasita son cerveau et il retint un saignement de nez.  
La voix de Harry y mit fin :  
\- Je vais aller le voir...  
Le Harry de son fantasme reçut une gifle et Ron poussa un soupir désespéré. Il le regarda partir, une nouvelle fois, et l'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti commença à chuter, rendant son corps lourd. Il mit un temps avant de bouger et prit lentement le chemin de la salle commune en traînant les pieds. Hermione serait peut-être fière de lui, ou pas. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

 _A suivre..._

~~~oooOOOooo~~~

Voilà, Ron s'est enfin ouvert... *snif* je sais, il est un peu (beaucoup) désespéré le pauvre...  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'attends vos retours  
A la prochaine ! ;)


	10. Chapitre 10 : Flash-back

Bonsoir (ou bonjour) tout le monde !  
Je vous présente le chapitre 10, un chapitre plus court que les autres qui parlera d'une scène en particulier dans le passé de Drago... Ce n'est pas très joyeux, je suis désolée d'avance s'il vous perturbe :/  
 **/!\ Présence de viol /!\**

Angel : Merci beaucoup pour ta review très constructive, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire :) Tu as raison, Ron peut être flippant dans ses réactions... mais la jalousie le ronge (et je sais ce que ça fait donc je compatis T_T) et parfois, elle peut se transformer en maladie.. donc on verra bien où l'histoire mènera Harry, Drago et Ron ! J'ai hâte de te le faire découvrir (ainsi qu'à tous les autres), en espérant pouvoir faire plaisir à chacun.. ce qui ne sera pas facile ! ^^"  
Merci encore, bisous ! **  
**

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 10 : Flash-back.**

Harry calma les battements effrénés de son cœur avant d'ouvrir les rideaux du lit d'hôpital de Drago. Celui-ci fit un bond sur son matelas et le livre qu'il tenait tomba par terre.  
\- Putain, râla-t-il, vous allez me laisser tranquille ?!  
Le brun cligna des yeux et, ramassant le bouquin, lui demanda :  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ton chien-chien est venu me voir y a, genre, 15 minutes, marmonna le blond.  
Harry fronça les sourcils en comprenant que le « chien-chien » était Ron et rougit en se rappelant la déclaration de ce dernier ainsi que ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
\- Il te cherchait, continua Drago, récupérant son livre.  
\- O-Ouais, bredouilla le griffon en posant son postérieur sur le bord du lit, j'étais parti aux toilettes et, euh, je voulais te voir...  
\- Romantique, siffla Drago sur un ton sarcastique qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme.  
\- Ok, qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
Le Serpentard lui lança un regard tranchant à cette question et se la posa mentalement. Il n'en avait, en réalité, aucune idée. Pourquoi la proximité de Harry l'agaçait ?  
Il haussa les épaules, se reculant contre la tête de lit et s'y adossant tout en croisant les bras.  
Harry le regarda faire.  
\- Tu as l'air en forme, en tout cas, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.  
Il sourit doucement et grimpa sur le lit pour s'avancer à quatre pattes vers son amant, l'air coquin.  
Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer d'angoisse et tendit une main face à lui, érigeant une barrière.  
\- Ne t'approche pas, Potter.  
\- T'en fais pas, répondit-il, on ne fera pas de bruit...  
Mais le blond le bouscula méchamment, sans détour.  
\- Non, je t'ai dis de pas m'approcher !  
Harry se redressa comme un piquet en se faisant repousser de la sorte et lui lança un regard blessé. Drago se sentit idiot devant ces yeux verts innocents et soupira.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, désolé...  
La raison de sa colère avait jailli comme une étincelle dans son esprit. Théodore Nott. Ce salopard lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, et voir Harry grimper dans le lit pour s'approcher de lui comme ce putain de prédateur l'avait mis hors de lui. Il savait que Harry n'était pas Théodore mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Et puis, l'apparition soudaine de ce Weasley de pacotille n'avait rien arrangé.  
Drago reprit son souffle et tendit une main vers son griffon mais ce dernier se détourna.  
\- Je te laisse tranquille.  
Et il s'en alla, s'évaporant dans les ténèbres. _Merde,_ pensa-t-il. Son cœur se serra et il maudit Nott. Nott et son regard de démon. Nott et son corps de bête. Nott et lui-même. Lui-même et sa faiblesse écœurante. Celle qu'il refoulait depuis des années...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trois ans plus tôt...

D'une démarche décidée, Drago entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard et alla s'effondrer sur son fauteuil préféré. Le plus proche du feu et le plus isolé.  
Goyle vint le rejoindre, une part de gâteau au chocolat dans une main.  
\- Hey, Drago, tu veux un morceau de gâteau ?  
L'interpellé avisa la part d'un air dégoûté.  
\- Ça, du gâteau ? Je vois de la graisse suinter d'ici...  
Sans prendre en compte le commentaire de son camarade, le jeune homme engouffra le tout dans sa grande bouche de goinfre.  
\- Ch'est la mère de Théodore qui lui a envoyé...  
Drago lança un œil plus loin pour voir le Théodore en question posé près du gâteau et entouré de quelques jeunes serpents, filles et garçons confondus.  
Il eut un rictus moqueur.  
\- Tss, ce gars pense séduire qui avec son gâteau de bouse de dragon ?  
Il y eut un froissement de tissu et Drago sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il comprit que Théodore s'était rapproché et l'avait très bien entendu. Mais ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire amusé.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, Drago ?  
\- Je déteste ça, mentit-il en se détournant, le regard sur les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre.  
Goyle s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant pour aller se resservir et Théodore s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, faisant grimacer le jeune Malefoy.  
\- Dommage, moi qui pensais faire fondre ton cœur gelé...  
Drago leva un regard blasé sur le jeune homme et son cœur se figea quelque peu en rencontrant son sourire... Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignit les tripes.  
\- Allez, souris !  
Ouvrant la bouche, le jeune homme voulut répliquer mais son vis-à-vis lui enfonça un doigt enrobé de chocolat. Il écarquilla les yeux, le poussa et se mit à tousser, pris au dépourvu.  
\- Putain, Nott, râla-t-il, les joues rouges de honte en se frottant la bouche.  
Pour qui se prenait-il ?!  
Théodore se mit à rire et se leva de l'accoudoir, se suçant le doigt.  
\- Désolé Drago, c'était très tentant !  
Et il se détourna pour rejoindre les autres, laissant un Drago tremblant de dégoût.

Le goût sucré-salé de ce doigt répugnant persista et le jeune Malefoy profita de passer aux toilettes pour aller se rincer la bouche au robinet d'un évier. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'eau fraîche se répandre sur sa langue et en but une gorgée avant de se redresser. Il se regarda dans le miroir, se sourit légèrement, et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les rabattre en arrière.  
\- T'es très mignon comme ça...  
Il sursauta à la voix de Nott et fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Oh, mais, je tiens à préciser que je préfère ton visage tordu de douleur, continua-t-il d'une voix lente.  
\- Hein ?  
Les yeux ronds, Drago le regarda s'approcher lentement de lui. Théodore s'avança jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur et sortit sa baguette avant que son camarade n'ait pu le faire. La pointant contre sa gorge, il sourit de toutes ses dents, aimant voir la peur dans le regard gris.  
\- Alors ? Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de se faire défoncer par son père ?  
L'estomac de Malefoy se tordit et son cœur eut un sursaut violent. Il chercha des explications dans le regard brillant de perversion de Nott, priant pour se méprendre.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Parvint-il à demander.  
Théodore sourit plus fort, content de la question, et passa une main contre l'entrejambe du blond.  
\- Je parle du père Malefoy dans le lit de son fils adoré...  
La main se mit à le masser et Drago serra les dents, tétanisé. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?  
Il eut un mouvement de recul, un réflexe de contre-attaque, mais son camarade de classe pressa la pointe de sa baguette contre son menton, lui interdisant toute tentative.  
\- Tu aimes quand il te prend, sauvagement, jusqu'à ce que tu lui supplies d'arrêter... ?  
Le visage de Théodore s'était rapproché de son oreille et Drago détourna la tête, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Le souffle court, les joues rouges, les images de son père au dessus de lui défilèrent dans sa tête, le piétinant et le plongeant dans une honte encore plus profonde.  
Le rire étouffé de son bourreau le ramena à la réalité.  
\- Je suis ravi d'avoir été invité par ta famille, ce soir-là, avec mes parents... Même si, pour le coup, je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre puisque la place était prise...  
Lucius Malefoy ne faisait-il pas toujours un sort de silence quand il venait le retrouver ? Drago sentit une haine lui bouillir les sangs. Subir ce qu'il lui faisait depuis des années était une chose mais qu'un type comme Théodore soit au courant en était une toute autre !  
Ses traits se déformèrent. Plusieurs émotions traversèrent son corps et son esprit. Et serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces, il la dirigea d'un coup contre le ventre du jeune homme.  
\- _EXPELLIARMUS !  
_ Théodore Nott vola à travers la pièce et partit frapper la porte d'une cabine pendant que Drago prenait ses jambes à son cou. Il courut tous les couloirs sans trop savoir où il allait, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible avec ce psychopathe.

Il sortit du bâtiment, parcourut un pont de pierre, puis traversa le cloître avant de pénétrer dans un autre bâtiment. Dans sa course, il prit un virage assez serré et bouscula quelqu'un de plein fouet, atterrissant sur les fesses.  
Un râle de douleur l'obligea à relever la tête et son regard croisa celui de Harry Potter, allongé plus loin. Celui-ci se releva sur les coudes et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
Le serpent, à bout de souffle, le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, sans se rendre compte qu'une larme glissait silencieusement sur sa joue. Les propos de Nott tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.  
Harry haussa les sourcils en le voyant dans cet état et s'approcha de lui, curieux.  
\- Hey, ça va ?  
Drago revint à lui et, se tournant sur le flanc, se releva vivement.  
\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Potter ?  
Il se frotta les yeux avec sa manche et reprit sa route, laissant le Gryffondor avec ses questions. Il croisa d'autres élèves mais ceux-ci ne firent pas attention à lui et partit se cacher dans une salle de classe vide.

…

…...

Une fois la peur passée, l'idée de fuir et de se cacher lui parut insupportable et le jeune Malefoy sortit de la salle pour reprendre le chemin inverse mais d'une démarche plus lente. La nuit était tombée, les couloirs étaient déserts, et lorsqu'il rejoignit sa salle commune, il prit directement la direction des dortoirs.  
Un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre lui indiqua que les autres dormaient déjà. Pourtant, il sut que Théodore l'avait attendu. Il ne fut donc pas étonné, en se couchant sous les draps, de sentir le poids d'un corps affaisser le matelas et l'écraser.  
D'un geste brusque, il tenta de le repousser mais Théodore le plaqua contre le matelas, affirmant son statut de dominant.  
\- Si j'étais toi, je me laisserai faire, souffla-t-il, un sourire narquois sur son visage fourbe.  
Ses dents luisaient dans le noir. Drago grogna en le voyant se lécher les lèvres.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas que ton secret soit révélé...  
Le jeune Malefoy laissa lentement la colère lui broyer les organes. Ce chantage, il l'avait vu venir...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?  
La question murmurée de Drago provoqua un petit rire chez l'autre garçon. Lui bloquant les jambes, il se redressa pour déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama.  
\- Il me semblait que c'était évident, dit-il, se régalant toujours plus de l'éclat de terreur dans les yeux de son camarade. Je te veux, toi, Drago. Je veux entendre tes gémissements de douleur et de plaisir... Je veux te goûter...

Acculé contre le mur de la honte, Drago vit avec horreur Théodore se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres. Son baiser fut brutal, sans sentiments. Puis il sentit ses mains descendre sous l'élastique du pantalon pour le masturber sans tendresse aucune.  
Certes, son père n'était pas plus doux mais cette expérience le dégoûtait davantage.  
Son corps resta crispé et, lorsqu'il sentit les dents du jeune homme lui mordre une cuisse, il lui envoya – par réflexe - un coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Théodore poussa un rugissement féroce et lui écrasa les jambes avec force.  
\- Laisse-toi faire ou je te pétrifie !  
Drago lui lança un regard haineux et jeta un œil sur les rideaux les encerclant. Il eut l'impression d'être pris au piège – physiquement et mentalement.

Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent au pied du lit mais Théodore resta habillé, venant se coller à son corps nu et ses lèvres vinrent reprendre possession des siennes. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux en subissant le baiser, puis il se laissa tourner sur le ventre.  
\- Espèce de malade, dit la voix nouée de Drago.  
Théodore pouffa de rire et le pénétra sans ménagement, sans préparation, et sans faire attention aux gémissements plaintifs ni aux grognements de douleur. Au contraire, il était le genre de Serpentard qui aimait entendre la mélodie de la torture, qui aimait faire mal. Pire, il n'était pas contre un peu de sang. Mais Drago était de sa maison, il ne voulait tout de même pas faire saigner un camarade...  
Le posséder de cette manière était suffisant. Il l'avait voulu depuis qu'il l'avait vu se pavaner en première année, depuis qu'il l'avait vu faire le fier aux côtés de son père. Un père qui maltraitait son fils à l'abri des regards – une aubaine pour Théodore qui avait trouvé là un moyen de faire pression sur le jeune Malefoy.  
Quand il éjacula au fond de lui, il s'empressa de se nettoyer et de l'abandonner.  
\- Hmpf, je m'attendais à mieux, marmonna-t-il, je suis déçu...

Pourtant, la nuit suivante, il revint vers lui et ce manège dura plusieurs mois. Parfois, Drago avait droit à une semaine de répit mais Théodore n'était jamais loin. Ses regards, ses sourires, ses sous-entendus le suivaient quotidiennement. En cours, dans les dortoirs, de jour comme de nuit.  
Les seules fois où Drago sentait qu'il pouvait être lui-même était quand il croisait le jeune Potter et ses deux acolytes. Il prenait plaisir à les provoquer, se défoulant un peu de toute la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait envers Nott. Mais, intérieurement, un sentiment étrange naquit. Certes, il était jouissif de voir Harry s'énerver mais une partie de lui voulait le voir sourire.  
Plusieurs fois, Drago refoula cette pensée, surtout lorsqu'elle était accompagnée d'une envie irrésistible de le serrer dans ses bras.

Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, Théodore commença à se lasser de Drago. Ce dernier avait appris à ne plus manifester aucune réaction. La douleur était devenue éphémère et les seules regrettables fois où il avait gémi de plaisir était quand ses pensées s'étaient malencontreusement tournées vers le Survivant aux yeux verts. Ensuite, il s'était tout bonnement laissé faire. Semblant à une poupée, le regard éteint, Drago s'était contenté d'écarter les cuisses et Théodore avait enfin fini par le laisser tranquille.

Un soir, des gémissements lui indiquèrent que le jeune homme s'était attaqué à un autre garçon. Un jeune Serdaigle aux cheveux châtains – c'est tout ce qu'il distingua.  
Tant pis. Au moins, il lui foutait la paix.

-o-o-o-o-

Se laissant retomber sur les draps, Drago soupira en fixant le plafond. Ces souvenirs douloureux n'étaient pas encore totalement enfouis en lui... Et Harry Potter n'y pouvait rien.  
Son cœur se serra en pensant à lui et un sentiment chaud se logea de nouveau dans son ventre. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer une histoire sérieuse avec le jeune homme ? En avait-il le droit ?  
Il rougit en s'imaginant l'annoncer à son père et se vit se prendre un _Endoloris_ en pleine tête.  
 _Non,_ pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Potter risquerait de se faire tuer et je serai sévèrement puni... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie.  
_ Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres et il s'endormit dans des songes tourmentés.

 _A suivre..._

~~~oooOOOooo~~~

Bon, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour vous... Je vous promet que la suite sera plus jolie ! ^^"  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais ! Merci et à bientôt :)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Cœur brisé

Bonjour les gens, je suis de retour ! ^_^

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence trop longue mais j'ai été super occupée par de nombreux événements et le changement qu'est en train de prendre ma vie lol je vous passe les détails, mais ça y est je me remet enfin à écrire ! Ce que ça m'avait manqué !  
Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Bonne lecture ;)

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Cœur brisé**

Une fleur de feu explosa dans le ciel. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent et les Gryffondor enfourchèrent leur balai, s'élevant dans les airs. C'était l'entraînement de Quidditch quotidien. Un vendredi après-midi, après un repas copieux, et les gradins comptaient en majorité des griffons mais aussi quelques Serdaigle et un peu moins de Poufsouffle. Certains Serpentard se contentaient de regarder depuis le haut d'une tour ou depuis le parc, crachant sur leur dos avec ironie, un sourire moqueur sur leur visage bourgeois.  
Hermione se réchauffa les mains en se les frottant l'une contre l'autre, songeant qu'elle aurait dû enfiler des gants car le temps commençait sérieusement à geler, et leva les yeux vers Ronald Weasley qui se tenait prêt devant les buts. Elle voulut lui faire signe mais Lavande Brown, assise non loin d'elle, fut plus rapide.  
\- RON, beugla-t-elle en agitant frénétiquement le bras. RON !

Celui-ci l'ignora en beauté, les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami qui remplissait son rôle de capitaine avec brio en leur faisant un petit speech. Les cheveux et la cape au vent, le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice avait une certaine classe et sa petite sœur, Ginny – qui voletait aux côtés de son ami -, devait penser la même chose au vu du regard rêveur qu'elle avait posé sur lui.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin. _Stop, Ginny, arrête, détourne les yeux ! Harry ne sera jamais à toi car Harry n'aime pas les filles,_ pensa-t-il avec force.  
\- Bien, clama Harry pour finir ses explications, le coupant dans ses pensées. Allons-y !

Ils prirent chacun leur position et commencèrent l'entraînement. Le vent leur gela le nez et fit couler quelques larmes, leur asséchant les yeux, mais les nuages blancs étaient hauts et l'air était sec. Ron sentit ses fesses se serrer sur son manche lorsqu'il se prépara à intercepter un Souafle il se concentra et pinça les lèvres quand il le manqua de peu, étouffant une grossièreté entre ses dents. Furtivement, il lança un œil vers Harry qui détourna les yeux aussitôt. Sans surprise.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, depuis sa déclaration, que les deux amis s'évitaient. Ron, que la honte et la frustration rongeaient, avait préféré faire profil bas et Harry était, tout bonnement, mal à l'aise en sa présence. Hermione avait bien sûr remarqué leur regard fuyant, leurs joues rouges et leur attitude douteuse. D'abord amusée, la jeune fille avait dit à Ron que le plus dur était passé mais elle commençait à le regretter. Se retrouver au milieu de cette ambiance glaciale, à laquelle faisait écho le froid mordant du début de l'hiver, n'était franchement pas plaisant.

En se rendant aux vestiaires, le jeune Weasley soupira tout en ignorant les remarques furieuses de ses frères. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le Quidditch dans l'état actuel des choses. Sa tête était pleine de Harry, de la saveur de ses lèvres... mais aussi de regrets. Car il savait que leur amitié avait cessé d'être la même au moment où il s'était ouvert à lui.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent sur le dos de Harry qu'il suivait d'un pas traînant. George lui lança un regard noir en parasitant son champ de vision.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être demander à McLaggen de remplacer Ronnie, Harry, lança-t-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de se reprendre.

Ron le fusilla du regard. Harry ne réagit pas mais se tourna doucement vers Ron quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur des vestiaires. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde.

Fred en rajouta une couche :  
\- McLaggen est moins tête en l'air, je pense qu'il pourrait faire l'affaire !

Harry avait baissé les yeux. De le voir pensif rendit Ron anxieux des idées fausses emplirent sa tête et il se dépêcha de se changer pour ressortir d'un pas rageur.  
\- Ben, vas-y, prend McLaggen, j'en ai rien à foutre, bredouilla-t-il, s'insultant mentalement en entendant sa voix vaciller.

Il chassa les larmes qui menacèrent de poindre aux coins de ses yeux et enfila son manteau pour se protéger du froid, marchant à grandes enjambées vers le château. Il se détesta d'être si faible mais l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse vouloir choisir un autre gardien lui parut inacceptable.

Une bourrasque de vent vint le faucher et il fit volte-face, grimaçant. Puis, déplissant les yeux, il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Harry s'avançait vers lui, la cape de son manteau formant un tourbillon autour de lui. Il attendit qu'il soit devant lui et s'apprêta à recevoir la sentence.  
\- Ron, commença le brun, ses yeux cherchant un endroit où se fixer.

Ses joues virèrent au rose et il laissa quelques élèves les dépasser avant de poursuivre :  
\- Je ne veux personne d'autre, tu es le meilleur gardien... meilleur que McLaggen, je le sais...

Ron sentit son cœur se gonfler et fit un pas vers lui, l'envie de l'enlacer étant grande, mais Harry continua de parler.  
\- Seulement, pour ça, il faut que tu puisses te focaliser sur le match. Tu réfléchis trop...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il savait de quoi il voulait parler et sa demande était aussi claire que s'il l'avait formulée de façon plus explicite.

Ron hocha donc la tête doucement.  
\- Ok, je ferai des efforts, dit-il d'une voix calme, peu convaincu.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin ensemble, en silence.  
Harry lui lança un regard en biais, des mèches de cheveux lui barrant les yeux. Des souvenirs de leur première rencontre, de leurs jeux et de leurs soirées passées ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire. Depuis quand le jeune Weasley éprouvait de tels sentiments à son égard ? Il en vint à se demander s'il n'y avait pas eu un dérapage quelque part, un événement que Ron aurait interprété comme une forme de séduction. Combien de fois, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, s'étaient-ils chamaillés comme des frères ? Se chatouillant, se pinçant et se mordant... Harry regretta pendant un instant tous ces souvenirs, son cœur se serrant de douleur. Ron avait tout gâché avec sa déclaration, avec ce baiser volé, et plus jamais ils ne pourraient redevenir aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été. Cette pensée, qui revenait sans cesse depuis cet incident, lui était douloureuse.

Les deux amis entrèrent par la grande porte et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, toujours sans un mot. Des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés çà et là dans le hall d'entrée, ils durent se faufiler et en montant les premières marches, Harry leva la tête. Son regard accrocha celui de Drago. Il se tenait appuyé contre la rambarde, les bras croisés, et discutait avec un garçon de sa classe. Un léger sourire éphémère étira ses lèvres du jeune Malefoy, presque un rictus, et il suivit le brun du regard sans ciller quand celui-ci passa près de lui.

Ron fut étonné de voir Harry continuer son chemin mais n'en dit rien et les deux griffons grimpèrent les étages jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à l'intérieur avec Neville et lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, chacun prit la direction de la sortie pour rejoindre leurs camarades à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry leva la tête vers les lampadaires dansants au gré du vent et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Ron lança un regard en arrière pour apercevoir Drago les suivre plus loin en compagnie d'autres Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils et omit de l'annoncer à son ami puisque ce dernier ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Neville. Neville qui souriait béatement en écoutant la musique et les cris provenant des Trois Balais.  
\- Ils sont déjà à la fête, fit-il remarquer.

Cette fête était en l'honneur de Lee Jordan qui avait son anniversaire ce week-end et les jumeaux Weasley, ses deux plus grands amis, lui avaient promis une soirée mémorable.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du pub, Harry fut surpris de voir que plusieurs élèves de maisons différentes s'étaient joints à la partie. Madame Rosmerta tentait tant bien que mal de contenir tout ce monde tout en ne cessant de servir des boissons festives pour l'occasion.  
Des nains jouaient de la flûte, assis sur des tabourets au fond de la salle.

Hermione leur fit de grands signes en les voyant et les garçons rejoignirent les filles autour d'une table. Ginny, Luna et Cho levèrent la tête de leur verre et Neville engagea la conversation. Harry ignora le regard insistant de son ex petite amie tandis qu'il rendait son sourire à Ginny et Ron soupira vivement.  
\- Je vais me chercher un verre, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.  
\- Prends en un pour moi, dit Neville.  
\- Pour moi aussi, répondit ensuite Harry.

Il acquiesça et se hâta de se rendre au bar, voulant surtout échapper à cette tension qu'il ressentait en permanence en compagnie du beau brun.  
Ok, il s'était déclaré, et alors ? Harry n'était pas obligé d'agir comme s'il était un pestiféré. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas nouveaux, il se les trimballait depuis l'enfance. Une colère sournoise bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il ressentait une terrible injustice...

Mme Rosmerta lui servit trois chopes de Bièraubeurre mais il préféra traîner un peu, analysant sa situation, réfléchissant à comment faire pour se rapprocher de son ami sans en faire trop. Il but un peu de sa bière, se prit la tête pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de repartir vers ses amis. Quand il posa la chope devant Harry et que celui-ci ne daigna même pas le regarder lorsqu'il le remercia, son cœur se serra doucement. Mais il s'installa non loin de lui sans rien dire, entre Neville et Hermione, et commença à siroter son verre.

Il s'écoula plusieurs grosses minutes durant lesquelles Ron tenta de capter l'attention de son meilleur ami, ne serait-ce qu'un regard, mais chaque fois il ne s'agissait que de coups d'œil furtifs. Hermione, pour l'aider, aimait parler de leurs mésaventures passées, des anecdotes qu'ils avaient en commun, mais cela rendait Harry encore plus mal à l'aise.

Bientôt, ce dernier se leva, prétextant une envie de prendre l'air, et s'empressa d'enfiler son manteau pour disparaître dans le froid du dehors.

Il faisait nuit noire. Harry frissonna et un sourire étira quelque peu ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait vers la silhouette élancée d'un jeune homme un peu plus loin.  
Drago, les bras croisés et le dos contre un mur, attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour parler.  
\- Je me demande à quoi servent tes lunettes, dit-il d'un ton agacé. J'ai pas arrêté de te faire des signes à travers la fenêtre, et je crois que la rouquine m'a vu !

Harry se gratta la tempe.  
\- Je t'ai vu, mais j'avais pas envie de larguer tout le monde comme ça, ils se seraient posés des questions...

Le Serpentard soupira bruyamment et se posta face à lui, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cachemire. Il l'étudia du regard, perplexe, et Harry le laissa faire, un sourcil levé.  
\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'évites.

Le brun fronça doucement les sourcils.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as repoussé, l'autre jour. J'avais pas envie de t'embêter davantage.  
\- Alors tu m'ignores ? Tu préfères passer du temps avec Weasmoche ? C'est quoi cette réaction de merde, Potter ?!

Devant le regard empli de colère du blond et au ton cassant de sa voix, Harry sentit bouillir son sang et il recula d'un pas.  
\- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! Cracha-t-il. C'est toi qui as des réactions de merde !

Il se détourna pour repartir mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et l'attira dans une ruelle en le tirant par la manche. Ensuite, il le bloqua contre un mur mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire -contrairement à d'habitude- et le poussa violemment.

Drago releva des yeux surpris sur lui en se rattrapant de justesse alors que ses souliers glissaient sur le sol humide.

Le regard vert le défia et il frissonna. De peur -que ce regard ne le regarde plus avec amour- et de plaisir sadique. Oui, Drago était quelqu'un de très contradictoire.  
\- Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, grogna le griffon, un jour tu veux me serrer, l'autre tu me repousses. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

Le jeune Malefoy avala sa salive en jetant un regard vers la route pour s'assurer que personne ne les espionnait et s'avança doucement vers son amant. Prudemment.  
\- J'étais pas bien, ce jour-là, commença Drago, préférant éviter d'en raconter les raisons.  
\- Pourquoi tu donnes signe de vie au bout de plusieurs jours seulement ?

Drago loucha sur la cicatrice qui dépassait de sous les cheveux de jais et fut tenté de la toucher mais se retint, descendant son regard sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il soupira d'envie, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Son petit sourire mesquin étonna le serpent qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- T'es en manque, dit le brun sur le ton de la conversation, croisant les bras. Tu veux que je te suce ?

La question eut le don de couper le souffle au concerné, puis il pouffa de rire comme la situation lui sembla irréelle. Harry, pourtant, ne broncha pas. Il le regardait sérieusement plus aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres.

Drago se mit alors à hésiter. Il se racla la gorge.  
\- Si je dis oui, tu... m'en veux ?

La réponse se fit attendre. Enfin, Harry haussa les épaules et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Non, ça me plaît que tu penses à moi pour assouvir tes désirs.

Un long frisson agréable serpenta dans son corps lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du jeune Potter passer la barrière de son pantalon et de son boxer. Son sexe se mit à gonfler sans tarder dans la main ferme du Gryffondor et il ferma un brin les yeux.  
\- Il n'y a que toi qui peux les assouvir, de toute façon.

Même si ces paroles firent du bien à Harry, un ressentiment ne le quittait plus. Il ne pardonnait pas le comportement récent du blond envers lui et se demandait s'il ne prenait pas cette histoire pour de la rigolade.

Malgré tout, il prit son rôle à cœur et lui fit une fellation des plus exquises, donnant presque à Drago l'envie de pleurer de plaisir. Ses doigts fins serrés dans les cheveux hirsutes du brun, il posa son regard humide sur lui lorsqu'il eut fini de jouir. Il le laissa se redresser et s'essuyer la bouche.  
\- Satisfait ?

Le serpent sentit son cœur se crisper au ton ironique de Harry et hocha doucement la tête en se rhabillant. Et pour une fois, il eut honte. Honte de ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Il eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa mission secrète l'empêcha de le faire. C'est donc avec regret qu'il laissa le Survivant s'en aller dans un soupir.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La fin du mois de novembre apporta le froid rude et glacial de l'hiver. Les premières neiges recouvrirent les toits du château et les arbres de la forêt interdite, plongeant les alentours dans un silence féerique.  
Cette ambiance rendit la communauté de Poudlard détendue. Les étudiants ne se privèrent pas de sortir dans le parc, de marcher dans la neige épaisse, emmitouflés dans leur écharpe, et de s'adonner à divers jeux. Entre autre, ils se lancèrent dans un concours de bonhommes de neige, certains s'aidant de la magie. Cela se voyait sans mal à l'œil nu : les bonhommes de neige créés à partir de la magie étaient magnifiques, de vraies œuvres d'art que Colin Crivey ne manqua pas de prendre en photo.

Harry marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs, sur les nerfs, la cape de son manteau virevoltant dans son dos, et tentait d'ignorer le jeune homme qui lui courait après.  
\- Harry, Harry, criait-il pour attirer son attention, une photo dans la main. Regarde !

Le Survivant dut faire preuve d'un sang froid surhumain pour ne pas l'envoyer à l'autre bout du couloir à coup de baguette magique et se tourna d'un coup vers Colin.  
\- QUOI ?!

Le blondinet fit crisser ses chaussures sur le sol et se prit le torse de Harry de plein fouet, se mangeant le pull en laine. Il fit un bond en arrière et rougit, riant nerveusement.  
\- Désolé, je voulais... juste te montrer ça...

Harry le regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de loucher vers la photo qu'il brandissait fièrement. Un bonhomme de neige aussi grand qu'un arbre à son effigie, super réaliste. Ses lunettes avaient été faites en glace.  
Il grogna bruyamment, agacé d'avoir perdu dix secondes de sa vie pour une foutue sculpture.  
\- Super, railla-t-il, tu ne veux pas un autographe par hasard ?

Colin ne remarqua pas le ton sarcastique de son camarade de maison et bondit de joie.  
\- Oh si, ça me ferait plaisir !

Le brun pesta tout bas et se dépêcha de signer la photo avant de tourner les talons sans plus attendre.

Il marcha tous les couloirs avec la même ardeur, sans se retourner, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Là, des Serpentards l'avisèrent d'un œil mauvais et chuchotèrent sur son passage. Quelques uns sifflèrent, mais Harry les ignora en beauté, décidé, en atteignant leur salle commune.

Devant la porte close, il reconnut Pansy. Occupée à se lisser les cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts, celle-ci le regarda de haut en bas, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Potter ?  
\- Je veux voir Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.  
\- Bien sûr que tu veux le voir, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle disparut derrière la porte et le jeune sorcier patienta, lançant un regard noir à Théodore Nott qui passa près de lui avec un « Oh, mais c'est Harry Potter » d'une voix suave et une main aux fesses. Il le suivit des yeux un instant, sourcils froncés, avant que Pansy ne revienne.  
\- Drago est occupé, il ne peut pas te voir, annonça la jeune fille.

Harry vit rouge et la bouscula sans ménagement pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il scruta le salon, les grandes fenêtres baignées par la lumière du lac, et s'avança sans aucune crainte au milieu des élèves verts et argents.

Il gravit les marches du dortoir et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant Drago, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Celui-ci, surpris de voir apparaître Harry Potter dans sa chambre, se redressa d'un bond et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Une certaine frayeur s'empara de lui devant les yeux verts furibonds.  
\- T'es occupé, hein ?! Grogna le Gryffondor en furie.

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer, il se leva pour se donner plus d'assurance, ne voulant pas paraître vulnérable aux yeux de son rival.  
\- Tu devrais sortir d'ici, murmura Drago de peur qu'on les entende.

Une dispute dans la salle commune des Serpentard n'était pas la bienvenue.  
\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur du regard des autres ?

En voyant Harry s'approcher dangereusement, il sortit sa baguette, la pointant droit sur son visage alors qu'il se retrouvait à deux mètres de lui.  
\- J'plaisante pas, ça va mal se finir.

Le Survivant avisa la pointe de la baguette avec incrédulité. Comment pouvait-il réagir de la sorte après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ces derniers jours ?

Sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
\- C'est qui ce mec ?

Il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que le regard de Drago se fit douloureux puis un sourire narquois étira les lèvres pâles.  
\- Ma nouvelle pute, déclara-t-il comme si cela coulait de source.

Harry serra les poings et s'élança pour agripper le blond par le col de sa chemise avec force. La vitesse de l'attaque fut si forte qu'il tomba en arrière et ils atterrirent tous deux sur le lit. La baguette trembla contre le ventre du binoclard qui le dominait mais Drago ne formula aucun sort, ses yeux gris effrayés plantés dans ceux foudroyants de son vis-à-vis. Il ne put bouger -bien qu'il n'essaya même pas- tandis que les poings se serrèrent sur son col et Harry eut une envie subtile de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne mais l'image de son amant dans les bras d'un autre acheva de tordre ses entrailles.  
\- Comment tu peux oser... ?! Cria-t-il.

De la porte surgirent Crabbe et Goyle mais Drago leur ordonna de les laisser. Il se tortilla, grimaça lorsqu'un genou de Harry vint se presser contre son entrejambe, et tenta de le repousser.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été sérieux avec toi, Potter, dit-il d'une voix bien plus basse.

Il pouffa de rire en voyant le visage du brun se décomposer et continua :  
\- J'me suis bien foutu de toi, comme tu t'es foutu de moi la première fois. C'était une belle revanche. T'es vraiment naïf. Il suffit qu'on te dise des mots doux ou qu'on te caresse pour que tu donnes ton cul.

En voyant les yeux verts se remplir de larmes, il songea qu'il était très facile de briser un cœur et cela lui fit de la peine. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Harry dans cet état.

Tremblant, celui-ci mit un certain temps avant d'esquisser un geste et ce fut pour le frapper au visage. De toutes ses forces. Drago étouffa une plainte de douleur en recevant son poing en pleine mâchoire.  
\- Tu as raison, j'ai été naïf, répéta Harry en tremblant furieusement. Je pensais que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Oui, continua le brun, j'ai vu la marque sur ton bras. T'es mauvais en sortilège de désillusion.  
\- Je..., bredouilla le serpent, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.  
\- Malgré ça, je voulais croire que tu étais différent.

Il le relâcha enfin et Drago l'observa se redresser et se frotter les yeux. Son cœur battait comme un fou à cette déclaration.  
\- Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, Malefoy, termina-t-il dans un soupir.

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter les lieux, laissant Drago se redresser sur son lit et regretter les mots blessants qu'il avait osé lui cracher à la figure. De savoir que Harry connaissait son secret mais qu'il avait fait preuve d'ouverture d'esprit jusqu'à présent piétina sa fierté. Il eut envie de le rattraper, de s'excuser et de le traîner jusque dans son lit pour le réconforter mais, encore une fois, il en fut incapable. Alors, il se laissa retomber sur les draps, massant sa mâchoire endolorie.  
Il n'y avait pas été de main morte !

Harry partit se cacher dans un couloir des cachots pour pleurer à l'abri des regards. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser tant ses jambes tremblaient. Ce manque soudain de force lui fit tourner la tête et il enfouit son visage dans un de ses bras, qu'il avait préalablement posé sur ses genoux.

Depuis la veille, lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce garçon embrasser Drago dans les toilettes, son mental en avait pris un coup et le fait d'avoir explosé -et laissé exprimer sa colère- l'avait complètement vidé.

Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta vivement les yeux au son de bruits de pas se rapprochant, tentant de se persuader qu'il allait finir par s'en remettre, que Drago finirait par le regretter un jour ou l'autre.  
\- Te voilà, Potter.

L'interpellé leva la tête vers Théodore Nott, priant pour que ses yeux ne soient pas trop rouges, et essuya ses lunettes avant de les remettre sur son nez.  
\- Quelle chance, j'ai vu Harry Potter pleurer...  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna Harry.  
\- Je suis désolé mais tu es sur notre territoire.

Comprenant qu'il devait s'en aller, le jeune homme se redressa mais Nott lui barra le chemin de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches.  
\- Alors, tu t'es fait jeter par Drago, il paraît ? Ricana-t-il.

Un soupir lui répondit.  
\- Pousse-toi, c'est pas tes affaires, ordonna Harry, épuisé, en tentant de se frayer un chemin.

Mais Théodore continua de le lui barrer et essaya de le faire reculer. Harry serra les dents, sentant sans peine l'excitation émaner du jeune Serpentard. Sans doute aimait-il martyriser les autres, pensa-t-il.  
\- Nott...  
\- Non, je te laisserai partir quand tu m'auras raconté comment était Drago au lit...

Le griffon leva des yeux surpris sur son ennemi tandis qu'il se faisait coller contre un mur.  
\- Je veux tout savoir, dit Nott dans un sourire pervers, plongeant son regard brillant dans le sien tandis qu'une de ses mains glissa contre le manteau, cherchant à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur des couches de vêtements.

Un sursaut s'empara de Harry qui le bouscula avec violence et prit ses jambes à son cou pour déserter les cachots, prenant la direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

-o-o-o-o-

La nuit, le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux et ce fut le cas pour les deux nuits suivantes. Il lui fallut du temps pour avaler la pilule. Dans les couloirs, en cours, dans le parc et lors des matchs de Quidditch, Drago lui lança de brefs regards indifférents et à chaque fois, le cœur du jeune griffon se serra en rencontrant les yeux argentés.

Heureusement, sa relation avec Ron semblait revenue à la normale. Les deux amis s'étaient remis à plaisanter ensemble et il n'y eut presque plus de malaise entre eux. Sauf lors de la douche ou lorsque Ron s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Finalement, pour la fête de Noël, Harry choisit d'y aller seul, laissant Romilda pleurnicher dans son coin et épancher son désespoir sur ses amies.

En se rendant dans les cachots -où se trouvait le bureau du professeur Slughorn-, son estomac se contracta et il espéra ne pas croiser le blond. Il soupira, aux aguets, en marchant lentement dans le dédale de couloirs, frissonnant à l'air froid qui se faufila sous son costume.

Soudain, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et il fit littéralement un bond en arrière. Théodore Nott se mit à rire en le voyant tomber sur les fesses et Harry grimaça de douleur.  
\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Marmonna-t-il.

Nott s'empressa de l'aider à se relever mais ne lâcha pas sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur d'un cachot vide et obscur. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa brusquement il fit demi-tour mais Nott revint à la charge pour le faire basculer sur le sol poussiéreux, l'immobilisant de tout son poids et lui bloquant les poignets.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! hurla le jeune griffon, se tortillant comme un beau diable, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la poche de son pantalon d'où dépassait sa baguette.

Le sourire de Théodore s'élargit dans le noir.  
\- Oh oui, remue comme ça, Potter, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lorsqu'il relâcha un des poignets de Harry pour passer une main sous son haut, ce dernier lui asséna un coup de coude en pleine tête qui le déstabilisa, lui permettant de se dégager en rampant. Le Serpentard se remit du choc rapidement et lui agrippa le pantalon pour le tirer vers lui mais fut projeté en arrière par un sort. Le souffle court, Harry, toujours allongé sur le sol, avait levé sa baguette d'une main tremblante pour se défendre.

Nott râla en revenant à lui et Harry se releva d'un pas chancelant, reculant vers la porte.  
\- Attends, j'ai pas fini, grogna le jeune homme, mais sa proie était déjà partie.

Courant tout en jetant des regards en arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, le griffon ne put éviter la collision avec Ron -qui arrivait en sens inverse- qui le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.  
\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! T'es pas à la fête ?

Haletant, le brun s'appuya sur le bras de son ami pour se redresser et le regarda avec soulagement.  
\- Je... Je me suis fait attaquer, articula-t-il, mais c'est rien, ça va, dit-il précipitamment en voyant son air inquiet.  
\- Par qui ?  
\- Théodore Nott.

Ron fit une petite grimace, le regardant reprendre son souffle.  
\- Nott ? Pourquoi il s'en prend à toi ?  
\- J'en sais rien, soupira Harry, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Allons nous en.

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie et Ron ne posa plus de questions. Une fois à l'extérieur, dans la cour d'un des cloîtres du château, Harry partit s'asseoir sur un muret et leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé.

Tant pis pour la fête de Noël. Passer du temps en compagnie de son meilleur ami lui allait très bien. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il était heureux et soulagé de s'être réconcilié avec lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de mots, juste un vague sourire, quelques rires et peut-être un désir réciproque de se retrouver. Comme des frères, ils s'étaient juste naturellement pardonnés.

Ron s'adossa à une poutre non loin de lui et croisa les bras, non mécontent d'avoir Harry pour lui tout seul. Du coin de l'œil, il étudia ses traits fins. Les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux d'où miroitaient les étoiles, le nez légèrement pointu...  
\- Ma mère a déjà préparé notre chambre pour les vacances.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire étira ses lèvres, son cœur s'emballant de plaisir en songeant au Noël qu'il allait passer au Terrier. Les repas toujours copieux, l'ambiance familiale et leur lit douillet étaient autant de bonnes choses qui les attendaient chez les Weasley.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit-il simplement.

Le visage de Drago apparut quelques secondes dans ses pensées et il déglutit pour faire partir le goût amer dans sa gorge.

Il allait passer de bonnes vacances et essayer de ne pas penser à lui !  
\- Mon Ron-Ron, fit une voix langoureuse.

Le brun sursauta à l'arrivée inattendue de Lavande Brown qui avait bondit sur son ami pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il regarda la scène, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise.  
\- Salut, Lavande, marmonna la voix gênée de Ron en la repoussant gentiment.

La jeune fille gloussa et sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Harry.  
\- Oh, salut Harry. Je vous laisse entre garçons, à tout à l'heure Ron !

Elle envoya un baiser au concerné puis partit en sautillant gaiement vers l'entrée du château.  
\- Ron-Ron ? Fit Harry d'un air dégoûté.

Un rire nerveux échappa à son ami.  
\- Oui, ça fait deux jours qu'elle m'appelle comme ça...  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble...  
\- Désolé, je voulais pas m'afficher... Elle est aussi invitée à la maison pour les vacances, au fait.

Cette révélation fit écarquiller les yeux du Survivant qui soupira de déception. Lui qui espérait un Noël tout aussi magique que les années précédentes risquait d'être déçu...

 _A suivre..._

-o-o-o-o-

Drago est compliqué, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ? Une chose est sûre, il s'en mordra les doigts :)  
Une petite review est la bienvenue :) A très bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Un Noël bien au chaud

Hello les gens :)

Juste un petit mot pour remercier ceux qui me mettent en favori ou suivent cette histoire !  
Mais surtout à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur ^^

Les fans de Ron devraient apprécier ce chapitre, nyark x)

Bonne lecture ;)

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 12 : Un Noël bien au chaud au Terrier.**

Le sifflement du Poudlard Express résonna dans l'aube encore sombre quand il quitta la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un nuage de vapeur, galopant en direction de Londres pour ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

Harry s'engouffra dans une cabine en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, hissa sa valise dans le filet à bagages, et s'installa contre la fenêtre. Il perdit son regard dans le paysage, sur le château de Poudlard qui se faisait déjà petit au loin, et Ron s'assit face à lui.

Le début du voyage fut agréable. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive pour passer le temps et leurs rires emplirent la cabine, attirant l'attention d'autres élèves.  
Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny les rejoignirent au bout d'un moment. Pendant une heure, Harry se tordit de rire devant le regard amusé de Ron. Un sourire au visage, celui-ci sentit des papillons dans son ventre, rêvant pouvoir être celui qui le fasse rire dans les jours -et les années- à venir.

Ah, qu'il aimait ce rire. Un souvenir lui revint en tête, doux et brûlant à la fois : Harry subissant ses chatouilles, coincé sous lui sur le matelas douillet de sa chambre au Terrier, riant à gorge déployée. Son corps tout contre le sien, chaud et tendu. Son odeur de gâteau à la mélasse. Le début de l'adolescence... L'éclosion de ses sentiments.  
Il en rougit et détourna les yeux quand Harry le regarda.  
\- C'est ton tour, Ron.

Hermione s'offusqua lorsque, vingts minutes plus tard, Lavande s'incrusta dans la cabine pour sauter sur le rouquin et sortit sans tarder pour leur laisser de l'air.

Harry la suivit des yeux avant de les reposer sur le couple occupé à se bécoter, cachant une grimace.

Il lança un regard sur les autres, croisant celui de Ginny qui semblait tout aussi dégoûtée, et préféra les laisser à son tour.

Dans l'étroit couloir, il retrouva la griffonne, accoudée à une fenêtre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle ? Dit-elle dans un soupir, regardant l'étendue de champs défiler.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules, s'adossant près d'elle.  
\- Peut-être qu'il a besoin... d'affection...  
\- Oui, venant de toi, pas d'elle.

Harry rougit, les prunelles brunes de la jeune fille se posant sur lui. Il la vit sourire tendrement du coin de l'œil et une main glissa sur son bras, se voulant réconfortante.  
\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Le jeune homme lâcha une injure dans sa tête. Comment faisait-elle pour tout comprendre ?

Il hocha simplement la tête et ses yeux verts se tournèrent enfin vers elle. Hermione le connaissait trop bien. Elle pouvait donc aisément deviner sa peine de cœur concernant Drago Malefoy.

Avec douceur, il vint l'enlacer d'un bras autour de la taille et posa sa joue contre son crâne.  
\- Merci, d'être là.

Le cœur de la jeune griffonne s'emballa de plaisir. Elle rendit son étreinte, son sourire s'élargissant.  
\- Normal, on est une famille. Avec Ron, murmura-t-elle.

Harry pouffa de rire, imité par Hermione.  
\- Ne lui en veux pas, il est maladroit, dit la voix amusée du brun.  
\- C'est bête, le voir avec une fille me fait mal... Je crois que je préférerais le voir avec toi.

Ils se lâchèrent et Harry la regarda d'un air confus, les joues toujours rouges. Du bout des doigts, Hermione attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux qui s'était perdue sur le pull de son ami et lui sourit gentiment.

Puis, il prit un air blasé.  
\- Arrête, Ron est... mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère.

Amusée, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan en apercevant Drago un peu plus loin. Celui-ci s'était immobilisé en les voyant et semblait attendre quelque chose.  
\- Je crois que Drago veut te parler, dit-elle tout bas.

Harry se figea et son cœur se serra alors qu'il se retournait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand Drago s'approcha de lui et Hermione s'éclipsa.

Le serpent laissa une distance raisonnable entre eux et sembla chercher ses mots pendant que Harry le jaugeait en silence.  
\- Potter... Je... voulais... te souhaiter un bon Noël..., fit la voix du blond sur un ton hésitant.

Il n'avait de toute évidence pas appris son texte par cœur.  
\- Oh, lâcha Harry avec étonnement.

Drago se racla la gorge, son regard n'osant trop rencontrer le sien. La marque des ténèbres sur son bras le démangeait atrocement et l'envie d'attraper le brun contre lui le faisait souffrir.

Harry soupira comme il demeurait silencieux.  
\- C'est bon, Malefoy, je n'ai encore dit à personne que tu es un mangemort.

Voyant son air effrayé, il continua du même ton neutre :  
\- Je m'en chargerai peut-être après les vacances, quand j'aurai les idées au clair.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu n'y penses pas...

Il rattrapa le griffon par le bras quand il se retourna.  
\- Potter, s'il te plaît...  
\- Lâche-moi !

Tétanisé, il le regarda s'en aller et son cœur se mit à faire du tambour dans sa poitrine. S'il s'excusait et lui avouait ses sentiments, peut-être Harry changerait d'avis ? Non, sûrement le traiterait-il de malhonnête... Ce qu'il était, incontestablement.  
Drago ragea intérieurement, partant dans le sens opposé.

-o-o-o-o-

La voie 9 ¾ était pleine de sorciers venus chercher leurs enfants. Mrs Weasley les attendait, souriante. Elle serra Harry et Hermione dans ses bras avant de baiser les joues de sa tribu, heureuse de les retrouver pour les vacances.

Lavande se présenta, un peu timide, et la bonne femme lui tapota les joues en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione. Harry n'apprécia pas plus qu'elle et se détourna pour éviter de voir le jeune couple s'embrasser de contentement, préférant scruter la foule animée.

Ils prirent enfin le chemin de la sortie pour revenir dans la gare de King's Cross moldue et Harry aperçut Drago marcher en compagnie de son père au loin, la main de ce dernier effleurant une frêle épaule de son fils. Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fondent dans la masse.

-o-o-o-o-

En se faufilant dans les draps moelleux du lit d'appoint (qui avait appartenu à Charlie) dans la chambre de Ron, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il était épuisé. Le repas du soir s'était éternisé, tout le monde ayant raconté sa vie des derniers jours plus ou moins en détails et il avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Il devait être pas loin d'une heure du matin.

Son meilleur ami souhaita une bonne nuit à sa copine sur le pas de la porte avant de la fermer derrière lui pour bondir sur ses couvertures chaudes, un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. S'allongeant sur le dos, il lança un regard sur Harry qui posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.  
\- Fatigué ?  
\- Oh oui, répondit le brun en lui tournant le dos. Bonne nuit, Ron.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement mais, au bout de deux heures, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant, haletant, il scruta la pénombre pour se rappeler qu'il se trouvait au Terrier et jeta un œil vers le lit de Ron, qui ronflait doucement. Ce son le rassura et il se recoucha, tourné vers son ami qui gesticula dans son sommeil.  
\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès..., marmonna-t-il. C'est elle...

Harry cligna des yeux.  
\- Ron, appela-t-il.

Un grommellement lui répondit. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, se demandant à quoi il rêvait.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mrs Weasley commença à regretter d'avoir invité Lavande Brown, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs. Il ne se passait pas un moment sans que celle-ci ne soit en train de l'embrasser ou accrochée à son bras. Il ne parvenait pas à passer du temps seul avec sa famille ou ses amis. Pire, aller aux toilettes en toute discrétion s'avérait tout aussi compliqué.  
Bref, Lavande était un vrai boulet.

Un soir, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de s'en plaindre à Harry. Assis en tailleur sur leur lit respectif, les deux garçons se faisant face, Ron ne cessa de soupirer.  
\- Au moins, avec Malefoy, tu n'as pas ce genre de problème.

Harry le considéra un moment sans parler avant de baisser les yeux.  
\- C'est fini avec Malefoy.

Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et un sentiment de joie emplit son cœur. Un sentiment qu'il tenta d'étouffer puisque c'était injuste pour son ami. Il ravala un sourire mal placé tandis que Harry relevait les yeux pour voir sa réaction.  
\- Je... Je suis désolé, bredouilla Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
\- C'est rien, ça va, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu avais raison...

Ron attendit la suite de sa réflexion, un sourcil levé.  
\- J'étais aveugle, continua juste le brun, mystérieux.

Le jeune Weasley ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Il était juste content que cette relation douteuse soit terminée, de récupérer son meilleur ami pour lui seul et un petit espoir émergea. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux -il ne se rappelait pas les avoir baissé, d'ailleurs-, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait comme un idiot en voyant le regard suspicieux de Harry.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être désolé, dit celui-ci, ironique.

En voyant le rouquin rougir comme une pivoine, il pouffa de rire et s'allongea à moitié sur le lit, sur les coudes. Bien sûr, sa « rupture » avec Drago lui était toujours douloureuse mais il parvenait à faire avec. Comme il avait appris à faire avec quand les Dursley le martyrisaient lorsqu'il était gosse. C'était sûrement grâce à eux qu'il parvenait à refouler ses émotions. Ces années d'entraînement à fermer sa bouche et à jouer la comédie ne lui avaient pas été inutiles. Autant que ces moldus servent au moins à quelque chose...

-o-o-o-o-

La soirée de Noël s'avéra conviviale dans le doux cocon du Terrier. Entourés de la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione passèrent un bon moment. Lavande, comme à son habitude, passa son temps accrochée à Ron qui, sur les nerfs, finit par la repousser violemment sous le regard médusé des gens -mais ravi de sa mère et de Hermione-. La jeune fille fila donc dans sa chambre (enfin, la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Ginny) pour pleurer.

Après le repas et les chansons, les blagues et les histoires de famille, les deux meilleurs amis sortirent prendre l'air. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention, chacun buvant, dansant ou chantant à tue-tête.

Les deux garçons marchèrent sans but dans la neige épaisse, riant et plaisantant encore sur les événements de la soirée. Entre autre sur l'attitude de Lavande.  
\- C'est qu'une idiote ! Elle embrasse mal, en plus, râla Ron en glissant et manquant s'étaler sur le sol.

Harry le rattrapa juste à temps.  
\- Wow, fais attention, pouffa-t-il.

Le roux se mit à rire en continuant son chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et s'installèrent sur un muret, les mains enfouies dans les poches de leur manteau. Ron jeta un regard vers sa maison, écoutant les rires s'y échapper, avant de poser son regard bleu sur Harry.  
\- Je suis sûr que toi, tu embrasses bien, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, un sourire étrange au visage.

Harry rougit, le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se détourner, étouffant un rire nerveux.  
\- T'es bourré, Ron.

Le susnommé pouffa de rire.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais je suis sérieux...

La chaleur monta davantage avec l'alcool dans leurs veines et Harry déglutit durement, s'empêchant de penser à Drago et au goût de ses lèvres. Il frémit lorsque Ron descendit du muret sans prévenir pour lui lancer une boule de neige et ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants, comme au début, lors de leurs premiers jeux, et Harry fut reconnaissant envers Ron car Drago s'évapora de ses pensées aussi vite qu'il fut venu.

En allant se coucher, Ron et Harry veillèrent à ne faire aucun bruit. Ils enfilèrent leur pyjama en vitesse pour accueillir la chaleur de leurs draps sur leur corps gelé et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Pourtant, deux minutes après, Ron chuchota son nom.

Harry se tourna vers lui sans répondre, attendant qu'il parle, discernant à peine sa silhouette.  
\- C'était comment le sexe... avec Malefoy ?

Ron retint son souffle. Cette question était audacieuse, il le savait, mais il voulait connaître la réponse. C'était une curiosité malsaine mais il pensait qu'en tant qu'amis, ils pouvaient parler de ce genre de chose.  
Il attendit, le cœur battant, que son ami daigne lui en parler, avant de réaliser que cela le ferait peut-être souffrir (Harry tout comme lui).

Le brun s'était figé tandis que des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en tête. L'odeur de Drago lors de leurs ébats lui revint distinctement en mémoire et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.  
\- Hum, désolé, finit par dire Ron en ne recevant aucune réponse, bonne nuit...

Il lui tourna le dos et Harry chassa ces pensées moroses avant de se redresser. Il vint à pas de loup le rejoindre dans son lit et Ron frémit en sentant le corps chaud de son ami glisser sous sa couette. Roulant sur le flanc pour lui faire face, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en rencontrant son regard.  
\- Harry, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le roux.

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire avant d'attraper un de ses bras pour l'entraîner à se coucher sur le dos et se hissa à califourchon sur lui. Ron sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son entrejambe se durcit malgré lui alors que les fesses du Survivant se posaient dessus. Harry frissonna en sentant la bosse sous lui et prit une inspiration, ses joues virant au cramoisi.

Que lui prenait-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait peut-être juste envie de faire tomber une barrière ou seulement de donner du plaisir à Ron.

Les effluves de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt n'étaient pas tout à fait descendues et l'empêchèrent de reculer. Il était chaud – malgré ses extrémités gelées.

Ron n'osa pas bouger de peur de gâcher le moment et se figea quand les lèvres de son meilleur ami vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il les entrouvrit pour accueillir la langue brûlante, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre s'intensifiant, et ferma les yeux.  
Ses muscles s'étaient crispés. Ron sentit Harry lui caresser les bras, presser ses biceps, et il l'étreignit avec force en réponse. Le brun étouffa une exclamation de surprise dans leur baiser. Sentir son corps pressé tout contre le sien déclencha une sensation exquise car il put percevoir les muscles saillants de son ami, chose dont il n'avait pas eu l'habitude avec le corps plus efféminé de Drago. Ron se révélait être un matelas vivant très confortable et la force des mains qui se mirent à caresser son dos... puis ses hanches... firent durcir Harry comme un fou. Sa langue batailla avec celle, devenue gourmande, du rouquin. Tentant à plusieurs reprises de reprendre son souffle, se faisant mordiller les lèvres puis sucer la langue, Harry fut dans l'obligation d'y mettre en terme en agrippant les cheveux roux mi-longs (ou pourrait-on appeler cela une crinière) pour détourner le visage.  
\- R-Ron, attends, haleta-t-il.

Le susnommé le regarda à travers ses yeux mi-clos sous le plaisir et sourit légèrement, ses mains serrant toujours ses hanches.  
\- Je le savais, que tu embrassais bien, souffla-t-il.

Le sourire espiègle que lui lança Harry fut des plus sexy. D'un mouvement de reins, il le fit basculer en arrière, échangeant les places. Le lit grinça méchamment quand il vint se presser contre le corps trop mince de son ami d'enfance.  
\- Oh, Harry, souffla Ron en descendant une main jusqu'au renflement du pyjama.

Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement exquis lorsqu'il le toucha à cet endroit et grogna entre ses dents quand les doigts virils le serrèrent, forçant son membre à gonfler davantage.

Le corps de Ron l'écrasait mais il se surprit à aimer ça.  
Il aima se tortiller, de façon langoureuse, pour tenter de s'extraire de la masse musculaire qu'était le griffon tout en s'extasiant de ne pas y parvenir.  
La main se pressa contre son membre gonflé à travers le pantalon, attisant son désir de se laisser aller.  
L'excitation du moment l'empêcha de réfléchir. Son esprit embrumé rendait son corps hypersensible, il avait la sensation que tous ses sens s'étaient développés à l'extrême.  
Il ferma les yeux, laissant les dents de son ami lui lécher et lui mordre le cou, et remonta ses doigts sous son haut pour aller presser la peau du dos musclé. Il y planta ses ongles quand la main puissante de Ron passa sous son pantalon pour le masturber.

Ron qui glissa sa jambe entre celles de Harry pour aller bloquer sa cuisse entre les fesses qu'il devinait douces et bien fermes. Sa main coulissa le long du pénis, déjà mouillé, du brun et il savoura les gémissements de luxure que la gorge, qu'il léchait, libérait par a-coups. Cela le fit vibrer et le rendit d'autant plus fou.  
\- Harry, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son cou, j'ai envie de toi...

Le Survivant sentit son sang brûler à cet aveu, bien qu'il n'en fut pas surpris, et, pour toute réponse, s'empressa d'enlever le haut de son partenaire. En contre-partie, celui-ci enleva le pantalon de son ami et le balança à travers la pièce comme un vieux bout de tissu. Puis, Harry se crispa alors que, de ses doigts tremblants, il faisait glisser l'élastique du pantalon du rouquin. De sa vue trouble -puisqu'il n'a pas ses lunettes-, il parvint toutefois à discerner le membre gorgé de sang qui pointa droit sur lui comme un canon chargé.

Ron rougit en le voyant faire et le laissa décider du chemin à suivre, percevant l'air perturbé passer dans le regard vert. Malgré cela, Harry se reprit et s'approcha, mi-assis, pour déposer ses lèvres humides sur le bas-ventre bouillant. Il retraça de sa langue la ligne de poils roux descendant du nombril au pubis, faisant frissonner le concerné comme jamais, avant de poser délicatement le contour de sa bouche sur le bout parfaitement arrondi de l'érection.

Ron sentit son cœur faire un bref arrêt et se retint de jouir à l'instant même, insultant mentalement son ami lorsque son regard brillant se leva vers le sien.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était _putain_ de bandant... !

Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses mains dans la chevelure d'ébène pour les ébouriffer un peu plus, grognant comme un vrai lion alors que la bouche exquise le prenait en entier.  
\- Ohh, gémit-il, fiévreux, en caressant le cuir chevelu.

C'était doux et délicieusement chaud à l'intérieur. Parfait pour accueillir son sexe. Il fut même certain que c'était là sa place, ou peut-être était-ce dans un autre orifice mais il préféra penser au moment présent.

Harry s'évertua à lui faire le plus grand bien, allant et venant avec sa bouche, son nez plongeant à plusieurs reprises dans les poils roux légèrement bouclés. Des saveurs salées et amères assaillirent ses papilles et il sentit l'odeur intime de son meilleur ami pour la première fois.  
Une odeur de transpiration, une odeur sucrée aussi, mais surtout une odeur de testostérone qui ne manqua pas de maintenir son excitation à son comble.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron le regarda se retirer, les yeux voilés, et sourit en le voyant finir de se déshabiller. Il caressa la peau nue et tentatrice d'une main pour être sûr qu'il ne délirait pas et vint mordre une épaule avec envie en se penchant vers lui.

Lentement, il s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et Harry se laissa aller sur le dos pour lui en laisser le loisir. Leur respiration se mélangea, le sexe de Ron se frotta tout contre le sien, et il sentit les nerfs de sa peau envoyer un message d'alerte à son cerveau en se faisant compresser.

Harry, pourtant, gémit de plaisir à cette « douce » torture mais Ron se redressa pour le libérer de son poids et lui caressa le front d'une main moite. Il découvrit sa cicatrice, y glissa ses doigts dans un soupir brûlant tandis que la main du brun caressait leur membre en les pressant l'un contre l'autre.

Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur la forme d'éclair et Harry sentit comme une légère décharge électriser son corps, ce qui le « réveilla ». D'un coup sec, il repoussa son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle rapide.

Ron se recula légèrement et posa un regard interrogatif sur le brun qui tremblait de tous ses membres.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry eut le réflexe de gratter sa cicatrice et se leva du lit d'un bond.  
\- Il faut... il faut qu'on arrête, répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

Ron le rattrapa par le poignet.  
\- Non, attends, pourquoi ?!

Serrant le poing, le brun tira pour tenter de s'extraire de sa poigne de fer, grimaçant. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été ensorcelé et le retour à la réalité lui donna la nausée.  
\- On ne peut pas, articula-t-il tout bas.

Et le jeune Weasley eut l'impression qu'il allait éclater en sanglots alors il le relâcha, son regard bleu et empreint de douleur serrant le cœur du Survivant.  
\- Désolé, marmonna ce dernier en se détournant, cherchant ses vêtements à tâtons dans le noir.

Ron resta immobile, le regardant sans le voir, extrêmement déçu et frustré. Il chuchota :  
\- Je... J'ai fait quelque chose... qui ne fallait pas ?

Harry se rhabilla, toujours tremblant, avant d'aller se cacher sous ses draps, s'y recroquevillant.  
\- Non, tu es... très bien, soupira-t-il.

Le dire et se l'avouer lui fit tout drôle. Il ferma les yeux, honteux, et Ron se rhabilla à son tour, mécaniquement. « Très bien », que voulait-il dire par là ?

 _A suivre..._

-o-o-o-o-

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
J'attends vos retours, bons ou mauvais ! :)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Démons intérieurs

Bonsoir (ou bonjour) tout le monde !  
Eh oui, voici le chapitre 13, je suis désolée pour l'attente !  
Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 13 : Démons intérieurs.**

Harry soupira de soulagement en entrant dans un des innombrables cafés du quartier de Westminster à Londres et enleva son écharpe et ses gants. Ron et Hermione, derrière lui, firent de même avant de se diriger vers une petite table dans un coin.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour et commandèrent une boisson chaude.

La jeune née-moldue lança un regard inquiet au Survivant en constatant que Ron n'avait pas dit un mot de la journée. Il avait constamment les yeux baissés devant lui.  
\- Bon, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la griffonne.

Elle vit les joues de Harry virer au rouge alors qu'il détournait le regard et Ron tourna la tête vers ce dernier pour le regarder avec douleur.  
\- Demande à Harry, marmonna-t-il, posant son coude sur la table et se prenant le menton dans une main.

Le brun le fusilla des yeux et Hermione soupira, remerciant la serveuse qui leur apportait leur boisson. Ils se réchauffèrent puis commencèrent à parler de leurs cours sous l'impulsion de la jeune fille, celle-ci profitant aussi de ses vacances pour étudier. Les langues se délièrent et Harry, quand leur amie se leva pour filer aux toilettes, se tourna vers Ron.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit, dit-il d'une voix basse, je n'étais pas... moi-même, finit-il dans une grimace.

Le rouquin le dévisagea froidement.  
\- C'est ça, ne vas pas me faire croire que tu étais trop bourré ou ensorcelé, je n'en crois pas un mot ! Tu étais consentant, tu as agi délibérément !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment en regardant son ami se lever et parler d'une voix forte. Il remarqua les regards curieux autour d'eux et tendit la main vers celle de Ron dans l'idée de le calmer et de l'amener à se rasseoir mais ce dernier l'esquiva.  
\- J'plaisante pas quand j'dis que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, grommela-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la sortie d'un pas rageur.

Impuissant, le brun le suivit des yeux et poussa une injure entre ses dents en le voyant sortir dans le froid. Il lança un œil vers les toilettes d'où la jeune fille n'était pas encore revenue et finit par se lever au bout de quelques secondes, emportant son écharpe, ses gants, et la veste de Ron.

Il enfila le tout, maladroit, et courut sur le trottoir recouvert de neige en direction du métro, apercevant la chevelure flamboyante de son ami au milieu des gens.

-RON, hurla-t-il.

L'interpellé pressa le pas, obligeant Harry à en faire de même, et fit brusquement volte-face quand sa main agrippa son poignet. Il le dégagea avec force, sous le regard ahuri des personnes autour d'eux qui s'écartèrent pour leur laisser de l'espace -et pour, surtout, ne pas recevoir de coups-.

Harry tituba mais parvint à se stabiliser, ses yeux verts accrochant ceux de son ami. Il déglutit en percevant la douleur de son âme et lui tendit sa veste.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura le brun.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ?  
 _Je me suis égaré la nuit dernière. J'avais envie de te donner du plaisir, car ton amour pour moi me touche même si je ne peux y répondre sincèrement... Pourtant, je ne veux pas que tu cesses de m'aimer, Ron. Alors j'ai voulu essayer et c'était agréable, j'ai vraiment apprécié, n'en crois pas le contraire ! Mais Malefoy est toujours présent dans ma tête... J'ai eu l'impression de le trahir. Même si c'est fini avec lui, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, et j'ai tellement peur que notre amitié, notre fraternité, explose à cause de ça. Je t'en supplie, Ron, essaye de comprendre..._

Harry ravala les larmes qui menacèrent de naître dans ses yeux. Non, impossible de lui dire ça et c'était tellement dur... Son cœur se serra quand Ron le bouscula, sans reprendre sa veste.  
\- J'veux pas de tes excuses, j'veux pas de ta pitié, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Ron, arrête, tout le monde nous regarde, renchérit Harry, la gorge nouée.  
\- Ça m'est bien égal ! Ces moldus peuvent bien regarder !  
\- Putain, Ron ! T'es fou !

La main de Harry s'agrippa encore une fois à son poignet et il le repoussa sèchement, le faisant reculer jusqu'à un mur. Le jeune homme frissonna en se retrouvant coincé et sentit les larmes traîtresses revenir à la charge. Elles firent briller ses yeux et ensorcelèrent Ron, qui l'avait attrapé par le col de sa veste.

\- Oui, je suis fou à cause de toi, dit-il. Tu t'rends pas compte du mal que tu me fais...

Il serra le poing autour de sa gorge et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer en se disant qu'il pourrait très aisément l'étrangler et le tuer, si l'envie l'en prenait. _Mais il ne ferait jamais ça... ?_

Les lèvres du roux, rendues rugueuses par le froid, vinrent soudainement prendre possession des siennes, désespérément, et Harry plissa les yeux. Il agrippa le pull-over de son ami de ses deux poings pour le serrer et tenter de le pousser, écoutant les protestations outrées des gens légèrement étouffées par les battements excessifs de son cœur.  
Quand la langue possessive de Ron tenta de forcer la barrière de ses dents, un cri retentit. Harry rouvrit les yeux, enfin libéré, et se rendit compte que c'était Hermione qui avait crié le nom de Ron avant de le pousser et de le sermonner. Il assista à la scène comme s'il n'y était pas, le regard perdu, ne sachant quoi faire. Son esprit était tiraillé entre l'envie de le repousser, de l'abandonner, de mettre un terme à leur amitié, et la peur, panique et douloureuse, de le perdre à jamais. Quelque part, il ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami peut-être l'avait-il déjà perdu, après tout ?

Machinalement, il ramassa la veste de Ron tombée durant leur altercation et en chassa la neige.  
\- Viens, Harry, on rentre, gronda la voix de Hermione en suivant Ron, qui marchait déjà d'un pas décidé plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Le jeune homme obéit, encore chamboulé, et ils prirent le métro pour ensuite, lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, transplaner jusqu'au Terrier. Une fois là-bas, Ron partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et la jeune fille en profita pour se tourner vers Harry qui frissonna devant son regard sérieux.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, s'il te plaît.

Sur ces mots, elle le délaissa. Ginny vint à sa rencontre, visiblement inquiète, mais Harry se détourna pour sortir prendre l'air, pas d'humeur à lui parler.

-o-o-o-o-

Les jours défilèrent lentement au Terrier, la colère de Ron ne semblant pas diminuer. Il ne lui adressa la parole que quand il en fut forcé, mais toujours avec le regard fuyant, et Harry s'évertua à l'éviter le plus possible, sous les regards inquiets de toute la famille Weasley.

Alors, lorsque vint le moment de reprendre le train pour Poudlard, le jeune sorcier à lunettes ne put s'empêcher d'en être soulagé. Jamais il n'avait eu autant hâte de quitter le foyer de son meilleur ami !

Durant le trajet, et pour ne pas rester enfermé en compagnie de Ron, Harry sortit rapidement du compartiment pour faire un tour. Il en profita pour retrouver Dean, Seamus, Neville, et tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis le début des vacances. Ensuite, poussé par l'envie irrésistible d'apercevoir le visage d'un certain jeune homme, il continua son chemin plus loin. Chaque pas accéléra les battements de son cœur et sa respiration se fit plus vive quand il commença à croiser des Serpentards. Il ignora le sourire en coin de Parkinson, ainsi que le regard foudroyant de Nott, s'avançant toujours plus loin en territoire hostile. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Crabbe et Goyle levèrent la tête quand Harry parvint à leur hauteur étonné de ne pas trouver Malefoy à leurs côtés, le jeune griffon préféra continuer encore sa route, l'idée de le trouver par lui-même demeurant la plus excitante.

Il traversa un couloir avant de le voir il lui tournait le dos et ses coudes étaient posés sur une tablette qu'il occupait seul. La façon qu'il avait de se tenir voûté lui indiqua que le jeune homme n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Il esquissa un pas en avant pour le rejoindre puis s'arrêta dans son élan en repensant à la hargne avec laquelle le serpent l'avait repoussé, et les mots horribles qu'il lui avait crachés au visage. Son cœur se serra et le goût amer de la douleur refit surface mais, quand il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, il entendit Drago pousser un long soupir de désespoir. L'envie de le réconforter fut plus grande que son orgueil et il s'approcha enfin de lui.

Drago frémit quand les mains de Harry se posèrent sur la tablette devant lui et il le regarda s'asseoir comme si c'était la chose la plus invraisemblable au monde. Harry plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens, attendit un instant, et lui sourit.  
\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, dit-il.

Le blondinet sourit doucement en repensant à la fois où il l'avait suivi en douce jusque dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, l'air surpris sur son beau visage, l'attraction qu'il avait ressentie à la vue de son torse nu... Il déglutit et se composa un air impassible.  
\- Que fais-tu là ?

Harry soupira en réfléchissant à la question.  
\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il. J'avais juste besoin de me faire encore repousser par toi, pour être sûr. Il faut croire que j'aime souffrir... mais tu as dû t'en apercevoir.

Son sourire mélancolique étreignit le cœur de Drago et il s'empressa de détourner les yeux avant d'avoir envie de l'attraper par le col pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Une évidence lui tordit alors les intestins. _Je l'aime, putain. Il fait chier à se ramener avec ses beaux yeux !  
\- _Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se voir, c'est mieux, souffla Drago.

Sa gorge se noua face au léger silence qui s'installa ensuite il devinait le regard douloureux le scruter et ne voulait en aucun cas le croiser. Il s'attendit à le voir déserter d'un moment à l'autre, priant pour que ça soit le plus vite possible, mais Harry demeura immobile à sa place. Et il fut surpris lorsqu'une de ses mains s'aventura lentement jusqu'à lui, comme un serpent, pour se saisir de son avant-bras gauche. Son cœur fit une embardée en sentant les doigts chauds se glisser sous le tissu de sa chemise pour aller caresser sa peau.  
\- C'est à cause de ça ? Demanda Harry en effleurant la marque des ténèbres.

Drago se mordit la langue et leva un regard humide de douleur, chamboulé comme jamais. Harry ne souriait pas mais son regard était profond, il s'y laissa plonger avant de revenir à lui. Machinalement, il repoussa sa main, regardant autour d'eux d'un air inquiet. Harry croisa les bras sur la tablette.  
\- Je peux t'aider, Drago.

Son prénom ainsi prononcé fit ciller l'interpellé. Il rougit malgré lui et regarda son vis-à-vis avec intérêt.  
\- Je peux t'aider à les affronter, si tu décides de te ranger à mes côtés.

Cette phrase força Drago à se redresser vivement tandis qu'un fort sentiment de colère envers lui-même venait lui tordre les entrailles. Il devait avoir l'air vraiment abattu pour que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il se rangeait du côté des ténèbres contre sa volonté. Et ça n'allait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre ! Il devait accomplir sa mission, car c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'était ce que _son père_ attendait de lui... Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre durant les vacances, il ne devait pas lui désobéir !  
\- Tss, à tes côtés avec Weasmoche et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu rêves, finit-il par répondre, reprenant son air habituellement hautain. Sache aussi que je suis mangemort parce que je le veux bien, ne te fais pas d'illusions !

Harry recula jusqu'à toucher le dossier de la banquette avec son dos, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, et Drago baissa les yeux en le voyant se renfrogner. _Aïe, encore touché. Il va finir par me détester à nouveau, non ? Pourquoi il s'attache encore à moi, cet imbécile ?_

Plusieurs secondes de réflexion plus tard, le jeune griffon décida de le provoquer à son tour.  
\- Tu n'es pas un mangemort, tonna-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche qui a la trouille de dire ce qu'il pense et qui préfère se cacher dans l'ombre de son père !

Drago fut piqué au vif. Il écarquilla les yeux face au sourire mesquin du jeune Potter et serra les dents. Son sang se mit à bouillir. Comment pouvait-il l'insulter de la sorte ?!

D'un bond, il se leva sur ses jambes – qui se mirent à trembler – et hésita entre le pétrifier ou l'étrangler. Ne pouvant faire un choix, il se laissa retomber sur la banquette. Harry perdit son sourire en le voyant si désemparé et tendit une main vers lui.  
\- Drago...  
\- Me touche pas, putain !

Il renifla et le griffon frissonna aux prunelles argentées qui transpercèrent son regard. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin...  
\- Maintenant, va-t-en, Potter.

Le ton de sa voix fit comprendre à l'interpellé qu'il était à bout, aussi n'insista-t-il pas plus longtemps et reprit-il le chemin inverse sans un mot. Malgré tout, il était certain que le jeune homme avait encore des sentiments pour lui... Son comportement n'était pas celui d'un ennemi, il le connaissait que trop bien pour le savoir maintenant.

Le jeune Malefoy essaya plusieurs fois de ne pas se retrouver avec Potter en dehors des cours, vainement. Il fallait croire que le château n'était pas assez grand, car il lui sembla que partout où il allait, le jeune sorcier à lunettes était là, avec sa belle gueule et ses yeux de jade. Et durant les cours de potions qu'il partageait avec lui et auxquels il faisait un effort de s'y rendre, il remarqua quelque chose de tout à fait agaçant : Weasley gardait constamment un œil sur lui. Non, il gardait un œil sur lui ET sur Harry, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de ne rien manquer de leurs moindres faits et gestes. Il en vint même à se demander si les deux griffons ne s'étaient pas disputés car ils gardaient tous deux une distance anormale. Non pas que cela l'embêtait mais il était curieux d'en connaître la raison.

Seulement, il s'était juré de ne plus s'approcher de Potter...

-o-o-o-o-

\- Pousse-toi de là, Nott.

Assis sur un muret, une pomme à moitié croquée à la main, Drago cilla en reconnaissant cette voix. Il se pencha doucement pour voir de l'autre côté de la poutre contre laquelle il s'était adossé et sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant son camarade de maison s'en prendre à Harry. Avec un sourire carnassier, il l'attirait contre un mur.  
\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'échapper, Potter, lâcha la voix rauque du Serpentard.

Harry le poussa de toutes ses forces.  
\- La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ?! Cracha-t-il.

Drago se redressa vivement contre sa poutre quand le jeune homme passa d'un pas vif non loin de lui et son cœur eut un douloureux tressaut. _La dernière fois ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

Il serra les dents, lança le reste de sa pomme par dessus le muret et bondit hors de sa « cachette » pour se diriger droit vers Théodore qui marmonnait. Il le poussa violemment à l'épaule.  
\- Hey, Nott !

L'interpellé se retourna et loucha sur le visage du jeune Malefoy déformé par la colère.  
\- Je t'interdis de toucher à Potter !

Nott éclata de rire et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.  
\- Il ne t'appartient pas, je fais ce que je veux, dit-il lentement. Je sais qu'il finira par se donner à moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Drago eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant Harry subir les attouchements de ce pervers et se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la tronche de Nott pour lui faire ravaler son sourire de psychopathe.  
\- Si tu le touches, je te jure que je te tue, gronda Drago en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Après quoi, il tourna les talons et une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, tenta de refréner ses pulsations cardiaques. Il soupira un bon coup, une main contre la poitrine il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller à ses émotions et défier Théodore Nott n'allait pas lui porter chance mais cela avait été plus fort que lui.

-o-o-o-o-

Confortablement installé dans le canapé le plus moelleux de sa salle commune, Harry fut étonné, ce soir-là, de voir Ron s'asseoir près de lui. Il sortait de la douche car ses cheveux étaient humides, bouclant adorablement sur ses joues et son cou, il sentait bon le savon et une chaleur humide émanait de la peau nue de ses avant-bras.  
\- Tu lis quoi ?

Le brun cligna des yeux à cette question posée comme si de rien était et lui montra la couverture sans un mot. Que convenait-il de faire après près de deux semaines sans s'adresser la parole ?  
\- T'es sérieux, dis donc, s'exclama Ron à la vue du titre du livre.

Le silence pesa et le rouquin finit par soupirer :  
\- Je suis désolé, pour mon comportement dans la rue...

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à ce souvenir humiliant et se força à garder les yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre. Il déglutit durement.  
\- J'peux pas rester fâché contre toi indéfiniment, continua Ron. Je t'aime trop...

Harry faillit s'étouffer en avalant une goulée d'air et se mit à tousser douloureusement. Pourquoi Ron devait-il continuellement compliquer les choses ?!

En le voyant se plier en deux sur son livre et tenter de ne pas cracher ses poumons, le roi du Quidditch posa instinctivement une main dans son dos.  
\- Hey, reprends-toi !

Enfin, le jeune homme finit par se calmer et enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux humides, gêné par la main restée en suspens sur le haut de son dos.  
\- Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet, pouffa Ron.  
\- Je ne te pensais pas si romantique, répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, rechaussant ses lunettes.

Le roux enleva sa main et reprit un air sérieux. Il eut l'air blessé mais Harry ne chercha pas à s'excuser, cette fois. Sa mauvaise humeur, qu'il avait traînée toute la journée, refit surface, balayant le sentiment de surprise agréable qu'il avait ressenti depuis que Ron lui parlait. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !  
\- Écoute, je me suis excusé, commença Ron, dépité. Je me rends compte que je suis...  
\- Laisse-moi, coupa Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter de te parler du jour au lendemain, juste quand c'est _toi_ qui le décides !

Le jeune Weasley se figea devant le regard lourd de reproches de son ami, l'écoutant épancher sa rancœur.  
\- Tu t'es comporté comme si tu ne me connaissais pas pendant des jours, tu n'as fait aucun effort pour me comprendre, et MOI je devrais faire cet effort pour toi ?!  
\- Ha-Harry, balbutia Ron. Excuse-moi...

Harry repoussa la main qui se posa sur son bras et se leva du canapé, continuant de fusiller son ami des yeux. Il fut ravi de savoir leurs camarades hors de la salle commune pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans que personne ne l'entende à part le concerné.  
\- Je sais que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, je n'aurais pas dû te donner de faux espoirs... Je me suis juste laissé emporter par le moment, confia Harry d'un ton plus calme. J'pensais pas aux conséquences et...

Le cœur battant, Ron le regarda baisser les yeux et attendit la suite avec appréhension. Craintivement, il se demandait ce qu'il resterait de son âme après cette discussion...  
\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes, Ron, continua le Survivant. Mais, je ne te comprends pas...  
\- Ne remets pas mes sentiments en cause, avertit Ron.

Harry déglutit. Sa colère avait fondu pour ne laisser place qu'à une tristesse amère. Il croisa son regard un bref instant avant de poursuivre :  
\- Ok, tu as peut-être une façon étrange de le montrer.

Ron eut envie de répliquer mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il ramassa son livre avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

 _A suivre..._

 _-o-o-o-o-_

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'aime les disputes x')  
Je promets que Drago sera plus présent dans la suite ! Et aussi que les tensions ne seront que plus fortes... je sais, je suis sadique, nyark x)  
Bisous~


	14. Chapitre 14 : Ambiguïté

**REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 14 : Ambiguïté.**

Des ronflements sporadiques emplirent le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. C'est ce moment que choisit Ronald pour rejoindre le lit de son ami, entouré de rideaux. Un sort de silence plus tard, il s'insinua dans les draps chauds et se retint de rire quand Harry poussa un son improbable, entre le cri et le gémissement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions, de toute évidence il venait de se réveiller en sursaut, car il vint s'allonger de tout son long sur son corps et approcha son visage du sien.  
\- Je vais te montrer combien mes sentiments sont réels, murmura-t-il.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il grimaça quand la main de Ron descendit en ligne droite jusqu'à son entrejambe et tenta de tirer sur son poignet pour le repousser.  
\- S'il te plaît, Harry, je veux que tu te laisses aller. Ne penses pas aux conséquences, ça ne me dérange pas...

Plusieurs pensées folles formèrent un nœud dans son crâne et Harry se mit à haleter quand Ron embrassa son cou. Ses muscles se crispèrent, son cœur s'emballa.  
\- Arrête, ahana-t-il.  
\- Je veux juste... te faire du bien, soupira l'interpellé en descendant ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

Il se redressa ensuite pour chercher ses lèvres des siennes mais Harry émit un peu de résistance avant de se laisser embrasser. Avec avidité, il tenta ensuite d'insinuer sa langue mais, n'y parvenant pas, se contenta de lécher les lèvres obstinément closes. Harry tourna la tête pour lui échapper, lança un regard flou sur sa table de chevet, et cilla quand Ron lui souleva son haut de pyjama pour descendre sa langue sur son ventre. Un long frisson remonta de la plante de ses pieds et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur son crâne.  
\- Ron, marmonna-t-il.

 _Non,_ pensa-t-il, _tu n'as rien compris, Ron ! Tu ne comprends rien !_

Ses mains vinrent se crisper dans la chevelure de feu de son ami et il tira dessus, peut-être un peu trop doucement car les baisers qui se déposèrent sur son ventre le déstabilisèrent. La langue brûlante glissa de son nombril jusqu'à l'élastique du pantalon et la main, jusqu'ici restée inanimée, massa son érection naissante. Malgré lui, un gémissement sortit du fond de sa gorge.

Ron soupira d'envie avant de soulever l'élastique et le corps de Harry fut pris d'un sursaut quand sa bouche s'enroula autour de son sexe. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et sa vision se fit plus trouble encore. Ses doigts se détachèrent des cheveux roux, son crâne s'enfonça dans l'oreiller.

La bouche s'enroula et se déroula, sculptant son sexe jusqu'à le rendre tendu à l'extrême.  
\- Tu as bon goût, soupira Ron en le léchant sur toute la longueur.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand les dents remplacèrent la langue et planta ses ongles dans les épaules rondes de son assaillant qui grogna de plaisir. Il voulut se débattre, le pousser de son lit, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. La main qui lui caressait l'aine et la langue qui taquinait le bout de son gland le clouèrent sur le matelas.

Quand les mains robustes de Ron passèrent sous ses fesses pour les presser et qu'il amorça un vigoureux va-et-vient avec sa bouche, Harry cessa finalement de résister. À son grand bonheur, Ron l'entendit gémir de plaisir et sentit, au bout de quelques secondes, le bassin bouillant remuer avec sensualité pour accompagner le mouvement. Le membre palpitant buta plusieurs fois au fond de sa gorge et Ron s'arrêta brusquement. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux voilés de son ami.

Extrêmement frustré, car il était arrivé au point de non-retour, celui-ci grogna sourdement.  
\- T'arrête pas, dit-il d'une voix vacillante.

Ron lui sourit et posa son regard sur le pénis à bloc qui tremblait sous son menton. Il l'écouta haleter, appréciant les ongles venant se planter dans ses avant-bras, qu'il avait ramené sur le matelas. Une minuscule goutte translucide perla au creux de la fente du gland tandis que Harry se torturait à donner de faibles coups de reins en direction de son museau.  
\- Ron, gémit-il.

Mais ce gémissement était une supplication et Ron se sentit puissant à cet instant précis. Il aurait pu le regarder se tortiller sous lui pendant des heures mais il voulait lui donner un orgasme, même s'il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'atteindre. En un coup de langue, il lapa la goutte qui avait doublé de taille en quelques secondes et reprit le sexe en entier dans sa bouche.

Harry grogna avec délice. Ses doigts revinrent se perdre dans les cheveux roux et il ferma les yeux en sentant la tension augmenter toujours un peu plus dans son bas-ventre. Ron le suça comme si sa vie en dépendait, incroyablement excité par les sons mi-étouffés de son ami, et enfin, il sentit le corps sous lui se crisper. Les mains dans ses cheveux se figèrent.  
\- Je-je vais, avertit Harry en bloquant son souffle.

Pourtant Ron ne cessa guère ses mouvements et, dans un râle teinté de luxure, Harry éjacula contre son palais avec violence. Le cœur du rouquin s'ébranla en recevant le liquide chaud et onctueux au fond de sa gorge et l'avala sans tarder. Un émoi indescriptible jaillit du plus profond de lui en goûtant pour la première fois aux méandres bouillantes de son ami...  
Il se redressa d'un coup pour écraser le corps pantelant de Harry, qui n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits. Sa respiration était erratique et il ne réagit pas lorsque Ron vint plonger sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche entrouverte. Il entrouvrit les yeux, tentant de se concentrer pour répondre au baiser fougueux alors que ses muscles s'étaient tous liquéfiés à la suite de son orgasme.  
\- Ahh, souffla chaudement Ron en relâchant ses lèvres. Je t'aime tellement...

Harry ne répondit pas mais un mélange de honte et de peur se répandit en lui. Même s'il lui avait dit de ne pas y penser, il se mit à craindre les conséquences...

…

…...

La première chose que vit Harry quand il se réveilla le lendemain fut le visage écarlate de Ron dans le lit voisin. Automatiquement, le souvenir de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire et la nausée s'empara de lui. Il se redressa et sauta hors de son lit pour filer à la douche, sans laisser le temps à son ami de parler.

Sous l'eau brûlante, la colère de Harry fondit quelque peu mais sa honte grandit encore. Une boule grossit dans sa gorge en songeant à Drago et il se retint de pleurer, se forçant à refouler ces sentiments qui le raccrochaient à un amour perdu. Même en pensant aux pires moments passés en compagnie du beau blond, il n'y parvint pas. Tout chez le jeune serpent lui arrachait le cœur. Ses sourires en coin et son air hautain aussi, s'avoua-t-il. Il avait grandi avec et c'était ce qui l'avait d'abord séduit. Cette ambiguïté qu'il avait lue dans l'argent de ces yeux lorsqu'il accrochait son regard, cette envie qu'il avait ressentie durant leurs altercations, la tension palpable en passant près de lui qui l'avait d'abord gêné puis intrigué.

Quand il revint dans le dortoir, il vit que Ron l'avait attendu, sagement assis sur son lit, et esquissa un bref sourire en allant ramasser sa cape. Il chaussa ses lunettes, étonné de son silence.  
\- On y va ?

Cette simple question suffit à illuminer le visage de Ron d'un large sourire et il se leva sur ses grandes jambes pour ouvrir la marche. Et, étrangement, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer de plaisir. Il était loin le temps où Ron et lui pouvaient se rendre en cours de façon tout à fait innocente, parler de tout et de rien, rire aux éclats pour des conneries...

Décidant de laisser de côté ses inquiétudes, Harry pressa le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur quand ils sortirent de leur salle commune et lui sourit franchement.  
\- Cours de Défense contre les forces du mal dès la première heure, rien de tel pour commencer une journée, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Ron se mit à rire.  
\- Tu l'as dis !

…

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, ainsi que les suivants, et les deux amis restèrent ensemble toute la matinée. Et durant la pause de midi, ils furent si proches qu'ils attirèrent l'œil à la table des Serpentards. L'œil foudroyant de Drago Malefoy.

Weasley ne cessait d'effleurer le bras et le dos de Potter, de lui parler à l'oreille, et le cœur de Malefoy eut un pincement quand le binoclard lança un regard dans sa direction avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de ce rouquin de malheur. Il serra les dents. Il était en train de le chercher ou quoi ?!

Il ne le voyait pas, vu qu'ils étaient de dos, mais la couleur du visage de Ron était écrevisse. Hermione, assise face à eux, souriait doucement, tandis que leurs autres camarades détournaient les yeux de gêne.  
Harry resta quelques secondes dans cette position avant de se redresser et Ron passa une main dans son dos en une caresse. C'en fut trop pour Drago ; il se leva de table et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé.

Dans les couloirs, son regard se voila. Il avait mal au cœur tellement le sentiment de jalousie était intense et il n'avait jamais ressenti ça de cette façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il enviait ce Weasley, mais les voir si proches avait remué quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de terrifiant. L'étouffant comme il put, le jeune serpent prit la direction des cachots pour aller ruminer en silence, tentant de se rassurer en se disant que les gestes ambigus des deux amis n'étaient peut-être rien. Il était doué pour se faire de fausses idées, après tout.

Pendant le cours de potions, il ne vit aucun geste étrange entre les deux griffons, si ce n'est le regard insistant du roux sur son ami, et il les suivit, à travers la cohue, dans les couloirs, puis jusqu'aux toilettes. Jouer aux espions avait toujours été un de ses passe-temps favoris mais chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry rire avec ce traître à son sang, il sentait le dragon rugir en lui.

Quand Harry et Ron sortirent des toilettes, sans qu'aucun incident ne se soit produit, Drago se fondit derrière la statue d'un chevalier, soulagé. _Il n'y a rien entre eux. Il n'y a rien entre eux !_ se répéta-t-il.

Malgré tout, à la nuit tombée, le jeune homme patienta dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, caché sous un lit, dans le but de se rassurer pour de bon. Ou d'avoir la preuve qu'il ne se faisait pas du souci pour rien...

Après avoir lu quelques pages de son livre, le jeune Potter éteignit sa lampe de chevet et enleva ses lunettes. Il se tourna sur le côté et sourit légèrement à son meilleur ami qui le regardait.  
\- Je peux... ? Demanda celui-ci.

Harry haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre et hocha la tête, se reculant pour le laisser s'installer dans son lit. En se glissant dans la chaleur des draps, Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer et se rapprocha de son ami. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans la pénombre avant que la grande main de Ron ne vienne caresser son bras sous le drap. Un frisson dans la nuque, Harry le laissa faire, appréciant le geste, puis ferma les yeux quand les lèvres du rouquin vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il eut une petite hésitation avant d'y répondre et Ron se rapprocha encore pour coller son corps au sien. Le baiser s'accentua, devint brûlant tandis que Harry entrouvrait les lèvres tout en passant ses mains sous le haut de Ron pour caresser son torse.  
Dans sa cachette, Drago reçut un coup en plein cœur. Les bruits mouillés et la respiration vive des deux garçons furent douloureux à entendre. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le lit de Potter... et il pouvait voir leur silhouette, devinait leur position, mais ne voulait en aucun cas voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Les larmes aux yeux, il rampa pour sortir de sa cachette et prit la direction de la sortie sans un bruit. Comme un fantôme en peine, il quitta le nid de son ancien amant en jurant se venger...  
Le sang de Weasley allait couler.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Hello à tou(te)s x)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, désolée pour cette longue attente ! Bisous !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Les flammes du dragon

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 15 :) Il est court mais intense, je me suis défoulée en l'écrivant !  
Bonne lecture !

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 15 : Les flammes du dragon.**

Il avait cogité toute la nuit, attisant sa haine et sa jalousie en les imaginant en train de s'embrasser ou de se caresser. Les images obscènes avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête et son sang s'était embrasé dans ses veines, le consumant tout entier, le plongeant rapidement dans la folie.

Harry lui appartenait. Que ce rouquin puisse oser poser ses sales pattes sur lui le mettait dans une colère noire. Sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus aucune importance, il devait récupérer le jeune homme, il devait dégager ce bougre et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à la propriété d'un Malefoy !

C'est d'un pas vif qu'il quitta les cachots de bonne heure, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, la rage au fond du cœur, et qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour un petit-déjeuner sans saveur...

Un petit-déjeuner pendant lequel il passa surtout son temps à espionner la table des griffons, crachant avec Pansy sur leurs sales gueules d'hypocrites prétentieux, rageant toujours un peu plus de ne pas voir apparaître les deux coupables de son état maladif... Que faisaient-ils pour mettre autant de temps à arriver ?  
Il n'aurait pu attendre patiemment leur arrivée si, dans la minute qui suivit, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte sur le roux de ses cauchemars. Puis, en voyant Harry aux côtés de ce dernier, Drago sentit brûler son cœur. Il se rendit compte que le dégoût était encore plus épicé que ce qu'il pensait, il entravait sa gorge et remplissait ses yeux de larmes brûlantes. Serrant le poing autour du manche de son couteau, il les suivit du regard, analysa leur moindre mouvement, et ignora Pansy qui lui racontait une histoire sans importance. Il fallait qu'il se défoule !

Déterminé comme jamais, il prépara sa baguette, à moitié cachée dans sa manche, et attendit le moment opportun. Et au premier sourire du balafré destiné au rouquin, il lança son sort. Bref et rapide, il partit heurter le crâne de Harry qui poussa un râle de douleur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en le voyant se frotter la tête en cherchant du regard le responsable, et il fit semblant de rien lorsqu'il se tourna dans sa direction. Il attendit qu'il se détourne, qu'il recentre son attention sur Ron pour balancer son deuxième coup, cette fois dans le haut de son dos. Harry sursauta et se tourna d'un coup brusque vers lui ; il devait se douter que l'attaque venait de lui, mais Drago parvint à garder son « calme », jouant parfaitement la comédie en entamant une conversation avec sa voisine. Le regard flamboyant du jeune sorcier le transperça mais il apprécia cette piqûre, cette tension palpable. La guerre était déclarée, il avait lancé la première attaque. Une attaque par procuration... s'il ne touchait pas à Ron, il l'atteignait indirectement car celui-ci avait perdu son sourire, s'inquiétant de l'agitation de son ami. Mais ce n'était que le début, ce n'étaient que des futilités... Une petite avant-garde, une missive enflammée... à défaut d'envoyer une Beuglante, Drago préférait faire ça de façon plus sournoise.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le jeune Malefoy assista à tous ses cours de la journée, ceux-ci étant en commun avec les Gryffondor, pour garder les deux « amants » à l'œil, pour les garder dans son viseur... Pointant sa baguette dans leur direction, piquant Harry au moindre geste amorcé vers son ami, à la moindre parole, au moindre sourire... même son regard était à _lui_. Et Drago sentit grossir sa colère comme les yeux verts ne se tournèrent plus du tout vers lui. La posture légèrement courbée de Potter ne lui fit plus aucun effet quand vint le dernier cours ; assis plus loin derrière lui en Métamorphose, il prit un malin plaisir à lui picorer la nuque de légers _Flipendo,_ aimant le voir se frotter machinalement tout en serrant les dents devant le regard inquiet de Ron. Mais il voulait le voir se révolter, il voulait le voir souffrir... il voulait qu'il comprenne et qu'il repousse son ami avec force et brutalité. Qu'il lui arrache le cœur et l'écrase comme l'insecte qu'il était !

…

Drago sortit prendre l'air lorsque le soir tomba. Sa nuit blanche et la haine qu'il avait mâchée tout au long de la journée l'avait épuisé. Il se frotta le front en s'avançant à travers le pont couvert avant de s'arrêter net en apercevant Harry, Saint-Potter, tranquillement adossé à un poteau, les bras croisés et le regard froid. Le pont était désert, ils étaient seuls, et le vent sifflait à l'intérieur de la charpente, imitant le cri d'innombrables fantômes. Lentement, il avala sa salive, pris au dépourvu, et c'est le griffon qui fit le premier pas. Il le regarda s'avancer, l'air menaçant, et décida de le laisser commencer la confrontation, l'attendant impatiemment ; il avait soif de vengeance et Potter allait la lui offrir...  
\- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, d'un coup, tu m'attaques quand j'ai le dos tourné, comme un _putain_ de lâche, au lieu de me dire ce qui ne va pas, dit alors Harry d'une voix teintée d'animosité.

Drago ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait et poussa un soupir exagérément hautain en laissant traîner son regard au loin, dans le brouillard.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Potter ? Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, tu ne reçois pas assez d'attention ou quoi ?  
\- T'es jaloux, Malefoy ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit en reposant son regard sur son ancien amant. Ses sourcils froncés, le vert brillant de ses yeux, la cicatrice légèrement voilée... il eut envie de le briser. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point transparent ?  
\- Tu dois être désespéré pour coucher avec Weasmoche, j'espère que t'as pas attrapé de microbes, cracha ensuite Drago, se forçant à garder un air suffisant, tendu à l'extrême.  
\- Alors c'est ça, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur, tu ne supportes pas que je puisse me tourner vers un autre que toi.

Il était prêt à bondir, à lui faire ravaler son sourire, à l'obliger à s'agenouiller et à s'excuser... Il serra les poings, les veines battantes aux tempes.  
\- Putain, c'est Weasley ! WeasLAID ! Ne me dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour lui, c'est presque ton cousin !

Un choc à sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle et il recula en se pliant en deux. Haletant, les yeux larmoyants de douleur, il leva la tête pour voir Ron s'avancer vers eux plus loin, la baguette en l'air.  
\- Et toi, t'es qu'un sale mangemort, gronda le jeune homme.  
\- Arrête, Ron, répondit Harry en se mettant devant Drago.

L'ambiance s'assombrit d'avantage et le brouillard les engloutit. Seules les torches accrochées aux remparts leur permettaient d'y voir.  
\- T'es vraiment pire qu'une sangsue, ma parole, marmonna Drago en se redressant. Toujours, continuellement, accroché à Potter comme un parasite...

Ron serra le poing autour de sa baguette et s'avança encore, ignorant le regard inquiet de son ami. Il s'arrêta quand ce dernier fit barrage entre lui et le serpent, foudroyant celui-ci des yeux.  
\- La ferme, Malefoy, t'es mal placé pour parler, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche ! T'es au service du mal, tu n'as pas de sentiments ! Tu vois Harry comme un objet, mais il ne t'appartient pas !  
\- Ron, grogna Harry en le poussant comme il tentait d'approcher encore.

Drago fut pris d'un rire nerveux, se laissant submerger par le venin de la fureur. De quel droit cet être de bas étage se permettait-il de lui parler de ses sentiments ?! Il ne savait rien... Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il supportait, Malefoy ou pas, mangemort ou pas...

RON DEVAIT MOURIR !

Il s'élança au moment où les deux garçons baissèrent leur garde et bondit sur Ron en lui attrapant le col. Ron tomba en arrière, sur le dos, et lâcha son arme sous la surprise. Drago en profita pour entourer sa gorge robuste entre ses doigts fins et s'extasia de voir la terreur se dessiner dans les yeux bleus. Harry cria son nom mais Drago vit le sang couler devant sa rétine, inonder le visage déformé du rouquin... tâcher le sol et couler, dégouliner jusqu'au lac en dessous...

Il voulait faire ça à la façon moldue, il voulait sentir la mort naître sous sa peau, il voulait créer le vide, un trou béant et fumant dans le corps de Weasley... le voir se réduire en un tas de cendre.  
\- PUTAIN, DRAGO !

Il n'entendit pas le sort lancé sur lui et se fit projeter deux mètres plus loin. Ron toussa à s'en cracher les poumons, Harry l'aidant à se relever, et Drago ravala ses larmes. Les yeux clos, une douleur piquante dans le bas du dos, il les entendit partir... et le laisser. Agonisant au milieu du pont...

Au milieu du brouillard épais, seul avec sa rancune, toujours plus grande, toujours plus rouge...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

A la prochaine, la fin approche x)  
Bisous~


	16. Chapitre 16 : Tu es à moi

Bonsoir les gen(te)s ^^  
J'étais triste en écrivant le chapitre 16, je sais pas si ça va se ressentir... malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 16 : Tu es à moi.**

La tristesse avait envahi son corps entier et sa magie s'en avait faite ressentir. Seules de faibles étincelles étaient sorties de sa baguette pendant les cours ; il n'avait plus aucune force, plus aucune envie... Ces deux jours dépourvus de soleil, à observer les autres vaquer à leurs occupations, à ignorer le grand sourire moqueur de Théodore, et à apercevoir, au milieu de la foule, les deux amis toujours plus proche... toujours plus écœurant, comme s'ils le narguaient, insensibles à son désespoir...  
L'envie meurtrière s'était estompée en même temps que tout le reste, mais Drago gardait une amertume au fond de la gorge, il avait sans cesse un nœud qui l'empêchait de respirer à chaque fois qu'une certaine tête brune apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Le hibou que lui envoya son père ce soir-là acheva de l'enfoncer et il craqua, pleurant sur son parchemin déjà trempé de pluie, recroquevillé sur le canapé de sa salle commune. Il se permit même un sanglot et quelques petits gémissements, étant le seul encore debout, pour évacuer au mieux sa peine. Mais quand il n'y eut plus aucune larme, il se sentit encore plus malheureux, pire, misérable et pathétique. Sa douleur irradiait dans son ventre, brûlait ses intestins et s'était propagée jusque dans son crâne.  
Il en voulut à son père d'avoir ouvert les vannes avec cette lettre, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de pleurer pour si peu... il se demanda quoi lui répondre, s'imagina le faire le lendemain et le faire dans le plus grand des calmes, ne mettre aucune émotion dans ses paroles et jouer au fils docile... comme depuis toujours.

Cette idée le révulsa. Il serra les poings pour chiffonner le parchemin et se leva d'un bond pour le balancer dans le feu de la cheminée, observant avec soulagement les flammes dévorer le papier et effacer l'écriture assassine. Le léger craquement et la couleur verdâtre l'hypnotisèrent, il resta là sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

Il était parti pour subir un mal de tête toute la nuit...

….

Ron était attentionné, il aimait enlever les miettes autour de sa bouche ou les plumes de hibou qui se perdaient parfois dans ses cheveux. Ron était galant aussi, il le laissait toujours entrer en premier dans une pièce et lui tendait toujours son sac à dos lorsqu'ils quittaient leur salle de classe. Puis, Ron sentait bon, son parfum l'enveloppait en permanence tout au long de la journée ou de la nuit, il aimait le renifler pour s'en enivrer. Enfin, Ron avait des mains de velours, qui caressaient sa peau à chaque occasion et éveillaient – provoquaient - continuellement son désir.  
Mais Ron l'étouffait.

Il n'était plus jamais seul. Quand il tournait la tête pour regarder au loin, il le rappelait toujours à lui, quand il riait avec Hermione ou quand il discutait avec Neville, il attirait son attention en lui touchant le bras ou en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. La nuit, il s'infiltrait dans son lit et quémandait des caresses et des baisers... alors, il lui en donnait, parfois par envie mais souvent par dépit. Il n'avait pas envie de le blesser, il aimait l'amour qu'avait son meilleur ami pour lui mais il commençait doucement à être à bout.  
Ron était encombrant...

\- Arrête de copier sur moi, maintenant, râla Hermione en poussant Ron à l'épaule et en se reculant dans le dossier de sa chaise.

Harry fixait son devoir de potions sans le voir tout en écoutant ses amis se chamailler d'une oreille, la plume de son stylo lui chatouillant le menton. La confrontation entre Drago et Ron ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, il ne savait pas quoi en penser, ni comment le prendre. Il avait d'abord été énervé contre le Serpentard avant de ressentir une sorte de compassion pour lui... et il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé sur ce pont. Il avait eu envie d'aller lui parler pour essayer de comprendre... mais il ne l'avait aperçu que brièvement ces derniers jours.

Il soupira en levant les yeux pour observer distraitement les livres de la bibliothèque qui volaient et partaient se ranger d'eux-même sur les étagères, avant de plier ses affaires.  
\- Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il à ses amis.

Et il se leva de sa chaise pour hisser son sac sur son dos.  
\- Attends-moi, dit Ron en se dépêchant d'en faire autant mais Harry se détourna pour sortir de la bibliothèque à toute allure.

Hermione leva les yeux de son parchemin et agrippa la manche de la cape de son ami pour le retenir.  
\- Laisse-le respirer, Ron.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle sans comprendre, hésita un moment, avant de se rasseoir, sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ? T'as vu ? Il me fait la tête ou quoi ?

La jeune fille soupira à ces questions et replongea dans son devoir.  
\- Tu es trop sur son dos, dit-elle lentement.  
\- Il pensait à _lui_ , tu crois ? Cet enfoiré a essayé de me tuer, comment il peut penser à lui ?

Bougon, il se prit le menton dans une main et grogna entre ses dents, extrêmement irrité de ne pas avoir pu le suivre... Il voulait savoir où il était parti, ce qu'il allait y faire... Et il ne voulait pas le laisser retourner auprès de Malefoy. Cette éventualité était inacceptable.

Harry accéléra le pas dans les couloirs pour être sûr de ne pas être rattrapé par Ron, et sortit par la grande porte d'entrée du château. Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi et continua son chemin, profitant de l'air frais et de sa solitude. Deux filles, l'une à Poufsouffle et l'autre à Serdaigle, se mirent à pouffer dans son dos et quand il se tourna vers elles, elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer d'un ton goguenard :  
\- Weasley n'est pas avec toi ?

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, le jeune homme leur lança un regard meurtrier puis reprit sa route sans leur répondre, passablement agacé en se rendant compte de la présence constante de son ami et de l'image de « couple marié » qu'ils renvoyaient aux autres. Alors qu'il ne mettait aucun mot sur leur relation...  
Elle était loin d'être sérieuse, pour sa part. Ron lui avait bien dit de ne pas penser aux conséquences, ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Mais Ron pensait-il la même chose ?  
Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à partager leur lit presque toutes les nuits, le rouquin s'était accroché à lui.  
Drago avait raison, il était continuellement collé à lui... et ça le bouffait.

Il alla se perdre sur les bords du lac, non loin du hangar à bateaux, et contempla les remous dansant sur la rive... mais au lieu de l'apaiser, cela ne le fit que l'énerver un peu plus. Ces sales gamines pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre !

….

\- Bordel de merde !

Drago sursauta derrière son muret et son cœur s'emballa quand il comprit à qui appartenait cette voix. Depuis quand Saint-Potter sortait de telles grossièretés ?

En le voyant se rapprocher, il retint son souffle et ferma les yeux tout en priant pour rester invisible... mais il n'avait aucune cape ayant cette faculté, donc le binoclard tomba sur lui. Visiblement surpris de le trouver là, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, le Gryffondor laissa passer un hippogriffe avant de se racler la gorge.  
\- Hé...

Drago avala sa salive et rouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard inquiet dans sa direction. Il vit Harry soupirer.  
\- Ron n'est pas là, dit-il.  
\- Oh, répondit Drago en se détournant.

Il avait juste envie de lui dire de dégager. Mais il était épuisé...  
\- Tu... tu vas mieux depuis... hum... je suis désolé de t'avoir lancé ce sort, bredouilla Harry.

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux sans le regarder, et ne put s'empêcher de le maudire. Il n'en voulait pas de ses excuses, elles ne suffisaient pas... La blessure était plus profonde que ce qu'il ne s'imaginait, et l'idée de le lui dire lui serra la gorge. Il déglutit, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré.  
\- Je laisse tomber la mission, finit-il par dire.

Harry cessa de jouer avec le lichen recouvrant le muret pour regarder le jeune homme, qui soupira avant de continuer :  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuera... quand il l'apprendra, si ce n'est pas mon père qui le fait.

Il frémit quand le balafré vint s'asseoir près de lui et se braqua quand son bras toucha le sien.  
\- Hé, je suis l'Élu, je les laisserai pas faire.

Drago tourna légèrement la tête et croisa son regard vert déterminé et son léger sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
\- Toujours obligé de faire ton intéressant, Potter. Tu m'exaspères...

Harry sourit plus fort et haussa les épaules.  
\- J'en profite, et puis je suis sérieux. Je suis censé être celui qui sauvera le monde des sorciers, et je veux te sauver aussi.

Ces paroles furent étranges à entendre, elles sonnèrent tellement romantiques à ses oreilles que le jeune homme sentit ses joues chauffer. C'était gênant, un peu... mais son cœur se gonfla de plaisir.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse plaisir à Weasley.

….

D'avoir vu Drago et d'avoir pu lui parler lui avait fait grand bien, il sentait qu'il avait fait une bonne action, que le jeune homme ne lui en voulait plus tellement... et il l'avait croisé de nouveau le lendemain dans les couloirs où ils avaient discuté. Harry l'avait trouvé étrangement calme et son sourire mélancolique lui avait serré le cœur mais il était content qu'il ne cherche plus à le fuir.

Ron voyait bien sûr cela d'un mauvais œil. Trempant jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau bouillante de la salle de bains des préfets, en compagnie de son ami, il commençait doucement à fulminer.  
\- C'était bizarre de le voir comme ça... Drago doit sûrement avoir des problèmes...  
\- « Dra-go » ? fit Ron en faisant la grimace. Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout s'il a des problèmes, il l'a bien cherché !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, en le voyant soupirer avec tant d'ardeur, préféra aller dans son sens.  
\- Oui, t'as raison...  
\- Arrête de parler de Malefoy, dit ensuite Ron en chassant la mousse et en se rapprochant de lui.

Le balafré rougit quand il vint se placer face à lui et que ses mains vinrent effleurer ses hanches. Son corps se rapprocha du sien et il se bénit d'avoir eu l'idée d'enfiler un maillot de bain quand il vint se fondre contre lui.  
\- T'as pas besoin de lui, j'suis là moi...

Le souffle de Ron lui chatouilla l'oreille tandis qu'il tournait la tête.  
\- On est bien ensemble, non ?

Harry sentit son estomac peser dans son ventre à cette question piège. Il avala sa salive et ferma les yeux quand les lèvres possessives de son ami se perdirent dans sa nuque, la dévorant avec envie, avec ferveur... comme pour lui signifier qu'il lui appartenait. Et il se mit à trembler.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Merci beaucoup à celleux qui me laissent des reviews, continuez, ça me fait plaisir ^^  
Bisous~


	17. Chapitre 17 : Rien qu'à moi

Hello les .s ! Je suis de retour !  
Je sais que j'ai été longue, me tapez pas, mais j'ai eu beaucoup à gérer ces derniers temps x)  
Bref, fini les excuses, voici le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

 **Rouge comme Ron :** je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu entends par "plus de détails", mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira davantage même s'il n'est pas plus long que les autres... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !  
 **lalou2gwada :** Et oui, on récolte ce que l'on sème... Harry l'a bien cherché, merci pour ta review ! Bisous~

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 17 : Rien qu'à moi !**

Après être sorti de la salle de bains des préfets, Ron avait attrapé la main de Harry pour l'entraîner dans un petit couloir étroit bordé d'éviers en pierres – sans doute une ancienne « salle de bains » inutilisable depuis des centaines d'années. Le jeune sorcier s'était laissé faire mais avait lâché sa main lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le bout du couloir ; un cul de sac donnant sur une fenêtre qui n'avait sans doute pas été nettoyée depuis longtemps...  
\- C'est la planque idéale, s'extasia Ron en jetant un œil autour d'eux.

La faible lumière du jour peinait à traverser l'épaisse poussière maculant la vitre, mais c'était parfait pour lui. Un grand sourire au visage, il revint vers son ami pour passer ses mains contre ses joues en une douce caresse. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce et n'osa le regarder dans les yeux, encore chamboulé par leur conversation, incertain de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin... Ron glissa ensuite ses mains contre son cou pour lui relever la tête de ses deux pouces et embrassa ses lèvres chastement. Harry ferma les yeux, le cœur battant.  
\- Je t'aime, murmura son ami. Je peux te rendre heureux...

Il déglutit et croisa le regard bleu dominant, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Mais Ron n'attendait pas de réponse car il se pencha pour prendre à nouveau ses lèvres, cette fois pour un baiser plus poussé. Quand sa langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, Harry posa ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils comme celui-ci se mit à avancer... l'obligeant à reculer. Son derrière rencontra le bord d'un évier et il frissonna aux mains de Ron qui descendirent tripoter sa ceinture, passant ses doigts dessous pour la détendre, caresser son bas-ventre et effleurer l'élastique du caleçon. Puis, sans prévenir, il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur l'évier et Harry grimaça en basculant en arrière, ses coudes partant heurter les bords en pierre, tandis que son ami se calait entre ses jambes écartées. Ron se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa les poignets pour les passer autour de son propre cou et pour le redresser, un sourire coquin au visage.

\- Je rêve de faire ça depuis longtemps, susurra-t-il. _Incarcerem_...

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand la baguette de Ron toucha sa poitrine et qu'une multitude de cordes vinrent s'enrouler autour de son torse et de ses bras. Il retomba durement contre la pierre et la colère explosa en lui.  
\- RON, hurla-t-il. Détache-moi !

Le roi du Quidditch grimaça en le voyant se mettre à gigoter et attrapa les cordes pour le tirer vers lui.  
\- Calme-toi, j'vais pas te faire de mal, c'est... c'est un jeu...  
\- Ben ça m'amuse pas, grogna Harry.  
\- Allez, pouffa Ron. En plus, ça me fait réviser...

Il pointa sa baguette en ignorant le regard foudroyant de son ami et la corde s'enroula encore plus, comme une liane vivante, pour passer autour de son cou. Ensuite, il le souleva pour l'asseoir plus confortablement et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. Harry entrouvrit la bouche pour respirer et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand la corde continua son chemin pour venir le bâillonner. Ron poussa un juron enthousiaste en voyant le résultat.  
\- Ok, je pensais pas pouvoir arriver à faire ça ! C'est génial, non ?

Le regard inquiet de Harry le perturba mais de voir ses dents mordiller la corde l'excita ; il l'entraîna doucement sur le sol pour l'y allonger et les cordes continuèrent leur affaire, serpentant entre ses cuisses et liant ses jambes ensemble. Le grognement de son ami, légèrement étouffé par la corde, le fit durcir et il se délecta du spectacle... avant de revenir à la raison.  
\- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en balançant le contre-sort.  
Les cordes libérèrent le corps de Harry et il l'aida à se relever pour le prendre contre lui, mais le jeune homme le repoussa. Le souffle court, les joues rouges, l'air furieux, il recula de plusieurs pas.  
\- Non, j'ai pas envie... Laisse-moi tranquille, haleta Harry.

Ron sentit un picotement douloureux dans sa poitrine en le regardant se détourner et son désir inassouvi commença à le frustrer. En réalité, cela le rongeait depuis plusieurs jours mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami... il pensait lui laisser le temps, mais cette réaction n'était pas celle qu'il avait imaginé. Ce rejet n'avait pas lieu d'être.

…

Drago sortit de son lit d'un pas chancelant pour filer aux toilettes et rendre le peu d'aliments qu'il avait avalé lors du repas du soir. Tremblant, à genoux, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, le visage recouvert de sueur... le cœur au bord des lèvres, attendant de gicler sur la céramique...

Il avait tellement peur de son avenir qu'il en était devenu malade. Les quelques missives envoyées par son père lui provoquaient de terribles cauchemars et il manquait de sommeil... Il ne mangeait plus, il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et il se sentait horriblement faible.

Lentement, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la cuvette pour se relever et entreprit de rejoindre le canapé moelleux de sa salle commune. Il pensa finir sa nuit là, mais à peine eut-il posé les fesses qu'un petit « toc toc » le fit frémir. Son cœur fit une embardée ; c'était le bruit caractéristique d'un hibou toquant à la porte. Il ferma les yeux avec force pour tenter de chasser le stress, sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait encore d'une lettre de son paternel, et au bout d'un temps, l'animal à plumes se fit plus insistant.  
\- Ok, ok, oiseau de malheur, grogna-t-il.

Avec toute la peine du monde, Drago partit ouvrir la porte et le hibou entra à l'intérieur du salon en lui lançant un regard mécontent. Le Serpentard lui arracha la lettre d'un coup sec.  
\- Quel est l'imbécile qui t'envoie en pleine nuit ?

Retenant son souffle, il déroula le parchemin et sa vision se troubla avant même qu'il n'ait pu lire un seul mot ; Lucius avait le don de le mettre plus bas que terre avec une facilité ahurissante...  
Néanmoins, les larmes de terreur se transformèrent en larmes de soulagement quand il comprit que la lettre provenait de Potter. Il se frotta vivement les yeux et se détourna du hibou, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

 _« Hé, Malefoy,  
J'arrive pas à dormir, et je me suis dis que tu devais peut-être être dans le même cas... pas pour les mêmes raisons, c'est sûr. Excuse-moi si je te réveille. J'avais envie de te parler, je vais dans la salle sur demande, si tu veux m'y rejoindre.  
H.P. »_

En marchant dans les couloirs, Drago se demanda plusieurs fois si le rejoindre était une idée judicieuse, s'il ne valait mieux pas couper tout contact avec lui comme il devait le faire au départ... Il était épuisé mentalement et physiquement, revoir Potter allait sûrement le vider de ses dernières forces. Il en avait marre de lutter et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau face à Weasley ; de toute façon, ses sentiments s'étaient estompés, il n'éprouvait plus autant de passion – ni d'obsession – pour ce balafré de malheur. Drago avait surtout d'autres boursouflets à fouetter !

Alors, pourquoi marchait-il en direction de la salle sur demande ? Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, il s'était directement empressé de le rejoindre... et, arrivé dans le couloir adéquat, son cœur commença à battre de façon disproportionnée. Dès qu'il pensa au jeune homme, la porte se matérialisa et il déglutit face à elle, hésitant entre l'ouvrir ou revenir sur ses pas. Il évalua le pour et le contre, s'imagina retourner à son dortoir glacial ou croiser les beaux yeux verts de son ennemi d'enfance. Décidant finalement qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre – si ce n'est encore la vie -, il actionna la poignée. L'atmosphère douce de la pièce l'enveloppa tout entier et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge à la vue du grand lit double. Des chandelles flottaient au dessus des tables de chevet, une fenêtre donnait vue sur le lac et sur la pleine lune... Cette vision l'apaisa quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement le fasse sursauter.  
\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit Harry en apparaissant comme par magie.  
\- Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, répondit Drago, tentant de garder un air digne.

Il détourna le regard malgré lui tandis que Harry l'observait, persuadé qu'il avait toutes ses peines imprimées sur son front et que la morsure de son père se voyait à travers son pyjama. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il regrettait déjà d'être là et de se sentir si petit face au grand Potter. Et cette pensée accéléra ses pulsations et fit monter les larmes dans ses yeux... Il serra les poings, énervé contre lui-même d'être si faible, puis, sans voir Harry s'avancer vers lui, il se détourna.  
\- Je m'en vais, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Non !

La main du jeune homme lui attrapa un bras avant qu'il n'ait pu actionner la clinche et Drago resta figé, le dos tourné, face à la porte. Il se mit doucement à trembler alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes, mais plus il essayait, plus elles montaient... et elles coulèrent sur ses joues. Il sentit les bras de son ami l'enlacer, son visage se poser sur le haut de son dos, et il serra les dents...  
\- Reste...

Harry posa ses lèvres sur la soie du pyjama, avec méfiance, conscient de la sensibilité et de la tension du jeune serpent. Puis, il glissa ses mains en une caresse sur son torse et il sentit le corps se crisper contre lui.

Alors il le tourna doucement vers lui en attrapant une de ses mains dans la sienne pour croiser les yeux gris et humides.  
\- J'ai été un sale con, commença Harry, bouleversé devant ce regard. J'ressens rien pour Ron, enfin, pas dans ce sens... et j'sais pas comment faire pour me sortir de là.

Drago fut pris d'un rire nerveux qui secoua ses épaules et fit déferler d'autres larmes. Il les frotta vivement et poussa un soupir agacé en rejetant la tête en arrière pour le regarder avec mépris.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta relation incestueuse avec ce bon à rien, c'est pas pour ça que je suis en train de chialer comme une fillette.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant débiter ce genre de paroles avec tant d'aigreur ; il recula pour mettre une distance « thérapeutique » entre eux, sentant monter l'animosité en lui.  
\- Tu peux rester avec lui et continuer à faire des insanités, c'est plus mon problème, soupira encore Drago.  
\- T'es venu ici pour me dire ça ? Demanda Harry, choqué. T'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?

En le voyant se détourner une nouvelle fois pour prendre la fuite, il le rattrapa et le poussa sur le côté pour l'en empêcher.  
\- Ne pars pas, je veux que tu m'expliques !

Le blond s'appuya contre un mur et le toisa avec défi. Il tremblait de peur, de colère et de tristesse à la fois... et il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser ; son corps ne pouvait pas contenir autant d'émotions, c'était impossible.  
\- Drago, murmura Harry, avec compassion.

L'interpellé eut envie de vomir, mais se retint – de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre -, avant de se laisser submerger par les larmes. Il renifla et baissa les yeux, grimaçant devant sa propre médiocrité.  
\- J'me sens pas bien, j'ai juste envie que tout s'arrête...

Le griffon haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette confession, et le regarda s'asseoir à même le sol. Il s'avança mais Drago le foudroya du regard.  
\- N'approche pas.  
\- Je comprends pas, tu... tu veux dire quoi par « que tout s'arrête » ?  
\- Ce que ça veut dire.

L'ambiance pourtant chaleureuse de la chambre s'assombrit et Harry resta pantelant, sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Il avait peine à imaginer la raison de l'état de son ami... et il était surtout frustré – et agacé – que ce dernier ne daigne pas le laisser lui venir en aide. Même s'il n'avait pas de solution, puisqu'il était toujours dans le flou.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver de quoi rassurer le jeune homme, de quoi lui faire remonter la pente, il fut interrompu par la vision insolite d'un Drago en train de sangloter. La tête enfouie entre les genoux, le corps recroquevillé, secoué, les cheveux ébouriffés... Harry n'avait pas eu l'habitude de le voir comme ça.

Cette fois, il ne tint plus et s'élança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, luttant quelques secondes contre la faible réticence que le blond manifesta face à cette approche. Celui-ci s'étouffa un peu dans le haut de son ennemi d'enfance et grommela de mécontentement avant de se laisser aller. Les mains de Harry se pressèrent dans son dos et il sentit son odeur de héros avec un mélange de honte et de soulagement. De plaisir, aussi. Les lèvres dans ses cheveux lui donnèrent un peu envie de le repousser, de dégoût, mais il finit par se calmer. Cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle, elle le guettait toujours depuis l'enfance, mais elle était plus prononcée que les autres fois... il avait peur d'avoir été brisé pour de bon.  
\- Je suis là, souffla Harry.

La voix de sa mère résonna en écho dans son crâne et Drago passa timidement ses mains dans le dos de son ami pour accepter son étreinte. Ses démons tentaient de l'avaler pendant que Harry tentait de le sauver... Il avait le sentiment d'être coupé en deux, les jambes presque entièrement plongées dans la boue collante et répugnante que son père avait pris plaisir à matérialiser dans son esprit. Et ses dents continuaient de le ronger, il les sentait encore sur lui, en lui...

Il frémit, par peur de devenir fou.  
\- Putain, Potter, grogna-t-il, le nez dans son cou. T'étais pas censé voir ça...

Harry esquissa un sourire en caressant la nuque blonde.  
\- J'te déteste, continua Drago. Je déteste ta sale gueule de Gryffondor de merde et ta bande moisie, j'espère que vous allez crever, et j'espère que je verrai ça avant d'y passer...  
\- Ça y est, t'es calmé ? Fit Harry sans le lâcher.  
\- Non, putain, j'me calmerai pas avant d'avoir vu la baguette de mon père.  
\- Il te fait si peur que ça ?

Cette question lui fit relever la tête et c'est la première fois que Harry vit les yeux gris aussi rouges. Le jeune homme dut s'en rendre compte car il se détourna.  
\- Il est pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est pire que tout...

Le dernier mot fut murmuré. Avec appréhension, il attendit le rire moqueur du balafré - « Ha ! Je peux pas croire qu'il soit pire que Voldemort, je suis sûr que je peux le battre en duel et lui donner le coup fatal avant même qu'il ait levé sa baguette ! » -, mais celui-ci le regardait avec sérieux, attendant patiemment la suite... Pourtant, le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus.  
\- Je crois que je comprends, finit par répondre Harry en regardant ses genoux, je crois que... j'avais la même peur de mon oncle Vernon quand j'étais enfant. Il n'était pas tendre avec moi... c'était le pire monstre de mon existence, même par rapport à mon cousin qui me torturait plus souvent.

Drago l'écouta parler et fut tenté de lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir mais cet épanchement l'avait épuisé. Il se laissa faire ensuite quand Harry lui attrapa une main...  
\- On va se coucher ?

Même s'il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça, la chaleur des draps et l'accolade de Harry lui firent beaucoup de bien. Il s'endormit rapidement contre lui, bercé par les battements de son cœur et par son odeur de savon qui lui avait malgré tout tant manqué...

Au petit matin, réveillé par le lever du soleil artificiel à travers les rideaux, il se tourna dans le grand lit. Potter lui tournait le dos et dormait encore, il entendait sa respiration régulière comme une douce musique... et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien dormi !

Il profita de ce moment précieux de plénitude pour se rapprocher du jeune homme et pour glisser une main légère dans son dos, suivant la courbe de la colonne vertébrale à travers le pyjama. Il remonta ensuite et tripota pensivement les mèches rebelles qui recouvraient la nuque, appréciant leur texture douce tout en repensant à la scène mélodramatique de la veille et au réconfort auquel il avait eu droit. Jamais encore personne n'avait essayé de le consoler en dehors de sa mère... De toute sa vie, il n'avait eu un ami digne de ce nom. Cette introspection le fit doucement sourire et Harry se retourna vers lui pour lui sourire à son tour, encore tout endormi, les yeux mi-clos.  
Drago combla alors le peu de distance pour se fondre contre lui, au grand bonheur de ce dernier, et posa ses lèvres sur la peau brûlante de son cou, animé par un désir fugace de contact. Et par un sentiment étrange de reconnaissance. Son monde avait pris un peu plus de couleurs depuis hier et Harry s'était transformé en soleil...

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge pâle et le brun finit de se réveiller, le corps chauffé et le cœur battant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.  
\- T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu voulais me changer en guimauve, répondit Drago.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rire, peu sûr de comprendre. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, profitant des caresses et des baisers échangés, jusqu'à ce que le serpent décide qu'ils fussent bien trop durs.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, soupira Harry en tentant de le retenir.

Drago se redressa, un peu honteux de l'avoir allumé pour rien, et ramena ses cheveux en arrière sur son crâne, observant la chambre spacieuse sans répondre. Les mains perverses de son compagnon s'insinuèrent sous son pantalon et il se dépêcha de se lever du lit pour lui échapper.  
\- Je vais me laver, lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de douche spécialement installée.

Harry soupira de frustration en le regardant filer.  
\- Je parlerai à Ron, dit-il dans un murmure pour lui-même. Je mettrai les choses au clair avec lui, et... je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

…

Le retour à la réalité et à sa relation ambiguë avec son meilleur ami fut plus difficile que prévu. Toute la journée, Harry attendit avec crainte le bon moment pour parler avec lui, mais son estomac ne cessait de se contracter à cette pensée. Il avait peur de la réaction du rouquin et de sa jalousie maladive...

Surtout que le roi du Quidditch était particulièrement exécrable étant donné l'absence de Harry la nuit précédente. Celui-ci s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il s'était juste promené dans le château car il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil mais Ron avait évidemment eu des soupçons.

Après un énième regard courroucé alors qu'ils entraient dans les toilettes, Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps ; il vida son sac sans prendre de gants, au risque de blesser son ami :  
\- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, AUCUN ! Ok ?! Si j'étais pas là cette nuit, ça ne te regarde pas, je vais où je veux, je fais ce que je veux, t'as pas à contrôler mes faits et gestes !

Ron avait frémi au ton brusquement chargé de colère du jeune homme et le regardait, interloqué, le rouge lui montant aux joues alors que des garçons sortaient précipitamment pour les laisser entre eux.

Se raclant la gorge, le roux répondit timidement :  
\- Je veux juste... j'sais pas, plus d'attention... J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis.  
\- OUI ! Je te fuis ! Tu m'étouffes, Ron ! Au cas où t'aurais pas encore compris, on n'est pas ensemble !

Le choc se lut sur le visage du rouquin et Harry se recula jusqu'à un évier pour s'y tenir, l'adrénaline de l'appréhension pulsant dans ses veines. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées, s'apprêtant à continuer pour tout mettre à plat, pour se débarrasser de toute cette ambiguïté tenace.  
\- Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, j'étais avec Drago cette nuit. Depuis le début, ce que tu veux pas accepter, c'est _lui_ que j'aime, et il a besoin de moi.

Haletant, il scruta la réaction de son ami, attendit l'apocalypse, mais le jeune homme sortit des toilettes en trombe.

Il soupira et s'appuya contre l'évier pour évacuer tout le stress des dernières heures, espérant que Ron ne chercherait pas à se venger...

Ou pire.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Que va faire Ron à votre avis ? x)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, je veux des reviews ! Bisous~


	18. Chapitre 18 : Entre haine et rédemption

Hell~ow les gen(te)s x)  
TADAAA ! Voici le chapitre 18, le DERNIER chapitre, j'y suis enfin arrivée ! *fait la danse du ventre*  
Oui, c'est peut-être soudain mais c'est la fin de cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)

Merci **Caro** pour ta review, bonne lecture~

 **REGARDE-MOI, HARRY !**

 **Chapitre 18 : Entre haine et rédemption.**

La rage lui brouillait la vue alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas se laisser consumer, de ne pas céder à la folie. Son cœur battant était le noyau compressé d'une énorme boule de feu qui lui faisait office de corps, d'enveloppe charnelle, et il n'était pas loin d'exploser et de tout ravager sur son passage. Les mots de son meilleur ami avaient été comme un coup de poignard, et la douleur était atroce. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir telle souffrance, ça lui donnait envie de hurler. Il avait le sentiment que Harry l'avait pris pour un con, qu'il s'était servi de lui et qu'il s'était foutu de sa gueule avec Malefoy. Les imaginer ensemble cette nuit-là, alors qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit comme un imbécile, le mettait hors de lui.

Il tapa du poing une énième fois contre le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, ne se souciant guère du bruit inquiétant que firent ses phalanges à l'impact, et grogna à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le soleil qui pointa hors des nuages n'existait pas, tout était noir autour de lui, tout était sans saveur... Harry venait de lui broyer le cœur, et d'anéantir sa joie de vivre, en seulement quelques secondes.

Alors que des larmes brûlantes coulaient de ses yeux pour s'écraser dans l'herbe, Ron se rendit compte, avec frayeur, de la colère enflant en lui... Comme un monstre qui poussait en lui, qui prenait entièrement possession de son corps, ne laissant aucune place à la tristesse ou à la compassion, rejetant l'amitié et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry.

Ce qu'il avait vécu avec le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, pas de cette façon. L'évolution de leur relation était encore nouvelle, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de passer à l'étape supérieure, et Ron s'était construit un avenir tout tracé avec lui ; il s'était imaginé un amour parfait, entretenu par des gestes, des mots, et un contact de plus en plus rapproché...

Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux, puis s'effondra sur l'herbe humide, ignorant le regard des élèves qui s'arrêtaient parfois non loin de lui comme des bêtes curieuses. Un garçon un peu courageux s'approcha pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il le renvoya d'où il venait d'un simple regard.

…

Toute la journée, Ron vit Harry le fuir. Dès qu'il l'apercevait dans un couloir, le jeune homme partait automatiquement dans la direction opposée. Non pas qu'il voulait le rejoindre ou lui parler, il en était tout bonnement incapable sans s'énerver, mais ce petit manège le mit d'autant plus en rogne.

Il prit sur lui toute la soirée ensuite pour ne pas envoyer balader toutes les personnes qui tentèrent de lui parler. Renfrogné dans un fauteuil, face au feu de cheminée, Hermione s'approcha de lui pour la troisième fois.

\- Ron, tu devrais manger quelque chose...

Le jeune homme grommela.

\- Sérieusement, ça te ferait du bien, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, continua la jeune fille sur un ton désespéré.

\- Laisse-moi...

Elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule – qui se crispa – et murmura :

\- Harry... n'était pas fait pour toi, tu dois l'accepter...

\- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Hermione sursauta en se faisant repousser de la sorte et recula sous la peur devant le regard rouge du jeune homme. Celui-ci vit dans son regard qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas et se rassit dans son fauteuil, s'en voulant de son comportement. Il ne dit rien pourtant pour s'excuser, trop occupé à ruminer ses pensées douloureuses. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le sortir de son trou noir aujourd'hui et préféra donc le laisser, tout en espérant qu'il finirait par entendre raison.

Mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était juste impossible pour Ron...

* * *

Drago attendit d'être certain que son dortoir soit totalement endormi pour sortir des cachots. Il n'avait pas vu Harry Potter de toute la journée, et la plénitude qu'il avait ressentie ce matin s'était doucement effacée pour le replonger de nouveau dans l'angoisse et la solitude. Il voulait voir le Gryffondor. Il voulait retrouver ce sentiment, cette nuit, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'affronter seul... Pas alors qu'il se sentait au bord du gouffre et que son père le hantait dans ses cauchemars, secondé par Voldemort.

Accélérant ses pas, le cœur battant, il frémit lorsque quelqu'un le poussa sauvagement et émit un râle de douleur en se retrouvant ensuite face au mur, un corps plaqué contre le sien.

\- Hé, Drago... où vas-tu si vite ?

La voix de Théodore lui provoqua des frissons de dégoût et il grogna entre ses dents tandis que le jeune homme passait une main rapide dans ses poches pour lui extorquer sa baguette.

\- Lâche-moi, putain.

Théodore ricana avant d'attraper ses cheveux blonds dans son poing pour les serrer et le voir grimacer de douleur. Tout son corps se mit à trembler d'appréhension et les lèvres du Serpentard qui se posèrent dans sa nuque lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

\- Ah ça, non, je vais te faire regretter de t'être mêlé de ce qui ne te regardait pas, murmura Nott.

….

La fureur sourde qu'il avait nourrie avec affection mena les pas de Ron vers les cachots. Les poings serrés le long de son corps, la démarche décidée, il ne savait pourtant pas ce qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'il trouverait Malefoy – s'il parvenait toutefois à le trouver -, mais il allait faire quelque chose. Peut-être allait-il lui lancer un doloris, ou tenter de le tuer comme ce dernier l'avait fait... avec ses mains. Cette idée sonnait bien, son corps entier avait besoin d'épancher toute la souffrance et la rage qu'il contenait. Si Malefoy mourait, Harry retournerait peut-être dans ses bras... s'il faisait en sorte qu'on le croie innocent, bien sûr, et peut-être pourrait-il ensuite l'abandonner lâchement pour le faire souffrir à son tour.

Ron sourit derrière ses mèches rousses. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait au meurtre et qu'il élaborait tout un plan mesquin. Ce n'était pas très plaisant, ça le désespérait d'imaginer cette solution des plus noires, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre à cet instant.

Les couloirs se firent de plus en plus étroits autour de lui, le bruit de ses pas ricochait contre les murs, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait parvenir à entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard, qu'il s'imaginait déjà serrer ses doigts autour de la gorge si parfaitement pâle, un cri retentit dans les ténèbres et quelqu'un le bouscula. Il étouffa une exclamation et se recula, puis son corps se tendit en reconnaissant son ennemi juré.

Cet idiot était venu jusqu'à lui, c'était parfait...

\- Malefoy, commença Ron dans un grondement, sentant remonter la haine dans sa gorge.

Le Serpentard le regardait avec de grands yeux terrifiés, il avait la respiration vive et des cheveux devant les yeux. Le rouquin serra sa baguette dans sa poche en le regardant marcher à reculons, comme s'il craignait lui tourner le dos, avant de faire un pas vers lui.

\- Sale vermine, grogna Ron en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Malefoy toucha un mur avec son dos, grimaçant en se retrouvant acculé, et lança un regard de chaque côté comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire. Ron entendit des bruits de pas mais il était concentré sur sa proie, se régalant de la peur dans son regard, s'approchant de plus en plus.

\- Weasley, souffla le blond, toujours à bout de souffle, laisse-moi passer...

\- Non, tu n'iras nulle part, répondit-il.

\- Oh non, crois-moi.

Ron sursauta à cette voix et se tourna vers son propriétaire, Nott. Il avait un sourire en coin et le regard fou, tenant fermement deux baguettes dans sa main droite.

\- Dégage Weasley, dit ensuite Nott, tu nous déranges.

Le Gryffondor baissa sa baguette et remarqua le dégoût passer sur le visage de Malefoy alors que le jeune homme s'approchait de lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir, mais que cet enfoiré de Malefoy s'attire les foudres d'un de ses camarades de maison était plutôt jouissif.

\- C'est ça, répondit Ron d'un ton médisant, j'te le laisse.

En retournant sur ses pas, bien que frustré de ne pouvoir se défouler sur le visage si détestable de cet aristocrate de merde, il écouta les premiers râles avec un certain plaisir, priant pour que Théodore Nott lui laisse quelques restes.

….

Théodore aimait sentir le corps de Drago trembler contre le sien, il aimait le son étranglé de sa voix lorsqu'il passait sa main autour de sa gorge, et il aimait voir les yeux argentés se remplir de larmes. Il ricana légèrement en bloquant son camarade contre le mur et fit glisser ses doigts sur la ceinture, les deux baguettes plantées dans son bas-ventre.

Qu'on puisse le surprendre ne lui venait pas à l'esprit tant il voulait voir souffrir le blond. Il était à lui, c'était son jouet, et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre...

Quand ses doigts glissèrent sous la ceinture, Drago frémit et il enfonça les baguettes plus profondément, se délectant du gémissement douloureux, frissonnant d'envie. Il pressa son corps tout contre le sien, enfouit son visage dans son cou pour renifler son parfum, et banda comme un fou lorsque les mains du jeune homme vinrent soudainement se perdre dans le bas de son dos. Théodore se retrouva pressé encore plus contre lui et poussa un soupir de plaisir tandis que Drago embrassait son cou chaudement. Ses lèvres humides le firent durcir davantage et il se redressa pour les saisir entre les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux, pour marquer sa dominance. Le corps de Drago tremblait encore mais il n'y prit pas garde, dévorant sa bouche comme un fou, se frottant suavement contre lui. Il rencontra brièvement son regard, entre deux soupirs, avant de se retrouver propulsé contre le mur d'en face dans un grand bruit.

Retombant durement au sol, le dos endolori, Théodore entendit son camarade s'enfuir à toutes jambes et poussa un long rugissement.

Et il courut tous les couloirs à en perdre haleine, fuyant Nott comme la première fois qu'il s'en était pris à lui, et tenta de ravaler ses larmes, tenta de calmer sa respiration erratique, son désespoir hurlant en lui comme une bête à l'agonie... Il n'avait pas évolué, il était toujours ce gosse lâche et prétentieux qui prenait la fuite à la moindre occasion et qui s'en prenait aux autres pour se sentir mieux. Son complexe d'infériorité ne l'avait jamais lâché, il faisait honte à son nom, honte à sa maison... Il se faisait honte à lui-même.

Le sourire moqueur de son père flotta un moment dans ses pensées avant d'être balayé par le sourire plus tendre de Potter et Drago s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Il pria pour que le Survivant soit à l'intérieur, il avait terriblement besoin de le voir, de le toucher, qu'il était prêt à se laisser mourir s'il découvrait la pièce vide. Retenant son souffle, la main sur la poignée, il finit par l'ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes et son cœur s'emballa quand il s'engouffra dans l'ambiance chaleureuse de la chambre. Harry était là, endormi sous les draps, et Drago s'empressa de le rejoindre. En grimpant sur le lit, émergeant des ténèbres, il se rendit compte, dans sa grande bêtise, que la porte ne serait pas apparue si le jeune homme ne s'était pas trouvé là...

…

Ses rêves n'avaient pas été agréables depuis qu'il s'était endormi sur ce lit, _leur_ lit, alors, quand il se fit réveiller par le - jeune – homme de sa vie, Harry n'émit aucune protestation. Il fut d'abord un peu perdu, bien sûr, en se faisant écraser, tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux pour y voir plus clair et pour s'extraire de son sommeil, mais en recevant les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes, il sentit tous ses sens s'éveiller. Il soupira dans le baiser, passa ses mains tendrement dans les cheveux blonds décoiffés et laissa ensuite le jeune homme embrasser son cou...

\- Drago, susurra-t-il, rougissant dans le noir.

L'interpellé le mordilla en réponse, son corps pressé au sien, ses mains caressant le bout de ventre qui dépassait du haut de pyjama puis remontant sur sa poitrine. Harry sentit des picotements dans tous ses membres et son souffle s'accéléra. Il chercha la bouche de Drago de la sienne, finit par la trouver, et l'embrassa longuement, avec passion. Il lui avait tant manqué... et c'était réciproque. Il sentit toute la détresse et l'amour de Drago dans ce baiser, dans ces caresses. Ce fut bouleversant...

Toute cette longue journée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sa migraine s'en était allée, le regard de Ron ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ici, et il savait, ou du moins l'espérait, que c'en était de même pour Drago. Tous leurs soucis restaient de l'autre côté de la porte ; ils avaient fait de cet endroit leur havre de paix.

La bouche du Serpentard descendit mordre sa poitrine, son torse, son ventre, et Harry se mit à trembler, retenant en vain ses gémissements. Il se débarrassa de son haut avant de replonger ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant, qui s'arrêta subitement pour poser son visage contre son ventre brûlant.

\- Drago ?

Le jeune homme frotta sa joue contre la peau douce, les yeux clos, à quelques centimètres de l'élastique du pantalon. Il aimait sentir les doigts de Harry dans ses cheveux, il aimait sentir la chaleur de son corps, il le désirait de tout son être et se demandait comment il avait pu se passer de lui jusqu'à maintenant...

\- Drago, répéta Harry, ça va ?

Revenant à lui, il déposa une myriade de baisers sur son ventre avant de remonter lentement, laissant traîner parfois sa langue, et plongea son regard humide dans le sien. Il sourit à la vue de son visage rougi et écouta sa respiration précipitée.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina et Drago se dit qu'il voulait voir ça tous les jours. Voir les iris verts étinceler de cette manière rien que pour lui, car ces yeux, _ce regard_ , lui appartenaient. C'était une évidence, à l'instant, il avait attendu toutes ces années, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il le regarde avec cette intensité, cette chaleur dans les yeux, qui signifiait qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Drago se sentit important pour lui, et ce fut le sentiment le plus puissant qu'il pensa avoir connu. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, il savait que seul cette certitude pouvait maintenant le porter. Même si son courage n'en était pas plus fort, il pouvait au moins essayer de survivre... car il sut qu'il voulait vivre à ses côtés.

Harry fut surpris de voir les larmes poindre dans les yeux gris de son ancien ennemi, et plus encore au léger sourire qui étira les lèvres pâles. Spontanément, il se redressa pour embrasser ses lèvres, plaça ses mains dans sa nuque avec tendresse, et lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

\- Dure journée ?

Drago eut envie de rire, nerveusement, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de lui rendre son baiser. Et Harry ne put qu'apprécier.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Harry lui avait alors raconté comment il avait avoué à Ron, comment ce dernier s'était comporté, et avait compris sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs des cachots. Il n'en avait pourtant rien dit au Survivant, s'en était surpris lui-même de vouloir minimiser les tensions entre les deux Gryffondor, et l'avait ensuite écouté lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de très concret entre eux. Il grimaça encore en entendant dans ses pensées Harry lui promettre qu'avec le rouquin, il n'y avait pas eu d'actes sexuels. Il en avait été un peu soulagé, certes, mais il les imaginait s'être caressé, et c'était bien suffisant à le rendre malade de jalousie... même si c'était fini.

Il n'en voulait pas à Harry, c'était un peu de sa faute si le jeune homme s'était éloigné de lui, car, de toute façon, il l'avait retrouvé. Il lui faisait confiance, et cette sensation était juste fabuleuse. Toutefois, il n'avait pu lui expliquer ses problèmes et était resté évasif lorsqu'était venu son tour de se confier. Il n'était pas prêt à lui parler de Nott, et encore moins de son père. Son esprit était encore bien trop froissé, il sentait que s'il commençait à en parler, à ne serait-ce que d'imaginer le regard émeraude changer, l'angoisse viendrait le submerger. Il avait besoin que Harry le regarde avec amour, et non comme un moins que rien... ou pire, comme une chose atrocement laide et impure.

Et s'il refusait qu'il le touche à nouveau ? Et s'il le repoussait ? S'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était entiché du gars le plus abject de Poudlard ?

Drago secoua la tête en marchant le long du lac. La petite brise printanière l'aida à relativiser et il se concentra sur le bonheur intense qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit, dans les bras du brun. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres avant qu'un battement d'ailes ne le fasse tressaillir. Une plume tournoya devant ses yeux et il rattrapa de justesse le parchemin parfaitement roulé qui tomba sur lui. Il reconnut le hibou de son père, qui vola un instant en rond au dessus de sa tête avant de disparaître, et son estomac pesa dans son ventre. Il eut l'impression qu'il avait avalé une pierre et se mit à fixer le rouleau de parchemin jauni dans ses mains tremblantes, sentant venir la claque mentale. Il ne voyait plus que ce maudit bout de papier, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Il savait que les mots seraient, comme toujours, venimeux, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie à ses parents depuis des jours...

Lentement, il enleva le lien et le déroula, son cœur battant convulsivement à ses tempes. La lettre était brève, dénuée de toute affection ; elle avait l'odeur de Lucius, celle écœurante de son after-shave qui le prenait à la gorge dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. Son paternel était furieux. Il le voyait à la façon dont les mots avaient été écrits, aux tâches d'encre disséminées, aux ratures à chaque fin de phrase... Il l'imaginait sans peine briser sa plume en signant son nom, rugir en ordonnant à son hibou de l'apporter sans délai à son bon à rien de fils, puis faire les cent pas dans le salon sous l'œil désespéré de Narcissa.

Le souffle lui manqua quand il réalisa, après relecture, que Lucius menaçait de venir le voir à Poudlard et de « s'occuper de son cas » s'il ne daignait pas leur envoyer un parchemin dans les jours à suivre. Le sol disparut pendant quelques secondes mais il parvint à rester sur ses jambes, avalant chaque mot comme un poison, sans recracher. La brise changea de direction et Drago sentit plus qu'il ne vit la silhouette qui se plaça face à lui. Weasley était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment, mais il était là, l'enfoiré, avec des étincelles à la place des yeux et des cernes qui rendaient son regard plus fou. Il voulait se battre, et il avait choisi précisément cet instant, alors que Drago n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches à Harry ? Demanda le rouquin d'une voix dure.

Le Serpentard lança un œil alentour. Il se trouvait sur le côté du lac le plus éloigné du château avec Weasmoche pour seule compagnie. Tandis que son esprit lui disait de fuir, son corps ne fit pas un seul mouvement ; il espérait tout de même garder un peu de dignité.

\- Que faisais-tu avec Nott ?

Drago serra le parchemin dans sa main, sentant monter la colère, sa baguette le démangeant dans sa poche. Il eut la sensation de prendre feu en réalisant que jamais il ne serait en paix.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Grogna-t-il.

La chevelure rousse de son adversaire fut balayée par le vent et il se prépara au coup lorsque celui-ci brandit son arme. Ron Weasley sembla un – bref – instant décontenancé en voyant qu'il ne cherchait pas à se défendre mais ne se gêna pas pour lancer son sort. Le choc fut brutal et Drago sentit ses oreilles siffler en tombant à la renverse, deux mètres plus loin. Il grommela de douleur, allongé sur l'herbe, et Weasley en profita pour se lancer sur lui. Il bloqua son corps, l'empêchant de se relever, et vit dans les yeux bleus la haine déguisée en rouge ; elle s'étendait de chaque côté des iris jusque sous les paupières. Le Gryffondor serra les dents quand son ennemi commença à se débattre avant de passer une main musclée autour de son cou et Drago pensa que sa dernière heure était venue... mais les doigts du roux ne le serrèrent que de brèves secondes avant de le relâcher. Il jeta un œil sur le visage voilé de Ron, vit qu'il hésitait, et se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il renifla, par Merlin, et se traita d'imbécile de montrer autant de faiblesse à un Gryffondor. Et au lieu de prendre son pied, celui-ci avait comme une légère grimace de compassion.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas pas me tuer ?!

Sa voix était partie dans les aigus, il tremblait, il était... tellement misérable.

\- Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Weasmoche ?!

Ron défit totalement sa poigne autour de son cou et serra le poing, la haine revenant dans ses yeux.

\- Oh, si tu savais comme j'en rêve, gronda sa voix, si tu savais comme je rêve de défoncer ta sale petite gueule... et de faire en sorte que même ton père ne reconnaisse pas ton corps...

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils se jaugèrent, puis Ron consentit à le lâcher, malgré lui, avant de tenter de lui arracher son parchemin. Drago se débattit comme un chat sauvage mais le griffon avait de la force et se releva pour le lire, sans aucune gêne.

\- Rends-moi ça ! Hurla le blond en se relevant difficilement, son corps dépourvu de force criant famine.

C'était la pire situation possible, Weasley lisant une lettre de son père. Il crut qu'il allait défaillir, il eut envie de mourir plutôt que de le voir se moquer de lui... Lui qui avait une famille aimante et soudée, écœurante et dégoulinante de joie. Un spasme secoua son ventre et il se retint de vomir aux pieds du Gryffondor ; il ne manquerait plus que ça...

Puis, celui-ci lui jeta son parchemin au visage en reniflant avec dédain, copiant une de ses nombreuses mimiques qui avaient fait de lui un petit con prétentieux, par le passé.

\- J'étais sûr que tu étais un mangemort, ça explique tes emmerdes, cracha-t-il.

Drago déglutit, le papier lui brûlant la main, et regarda le rouquin s'en aller, plus dégoûté par lui-même que jamais.

* * *

Bien sûr qu'il savait, se doutait, que Harry était au courant du « secret » de Malefoy. Depuis le début de l'année, il était persuadé qu'il était un mangemort, que Voldemort lui avait confié une mission importante, alors il ne chercha pas à le lui révéler. Bien que frustré de ne pouvoir détruire leur relation, il ne fit rien... et ça le perturbait de ne rien faire. De n'avoir rien fait.

Pourquoi l'air désespéré et torturé de Malefoy l'avait fait hésiter ? Il avait été si pathétique, là, sous lui, allongé dans l'herbe en position de soumission... là où devait être sa place, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il ne s'était même pas moqué de lui, il n'avait eu aucun plaisir ni aucune envie de lui faire mal car il avait eu déjà l'air si mal en point.

Ron soupira en posant son menton dans sa main, le cours d'histoire de la magie passant à une vitesse exagérément lente. Le fait est qu'il n'était pas un tortionnaire, ni un assassin, et qu'il avait quand même de la compassion pour un Serpentard. Il en frissonna de dégoût. Est-ce que Malefoy aurait été jusqu'au bout si Harry l'avait laissé faire lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'étrangler quelques jours plus tôt ? Il se souvenait avoir suffoqué, il se souvenait de son regard meurtrier... C'était un Serpentard après tout, il aurait très bien pu ne jamais lâcher sa prise.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait son ami le regarder mais il s'efforça de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

…

\- En fait, je suis plutôt surpris... que tu sois encore là...

L'obscurité humide commençait à lui donner envie de tousser mais son corps ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement et sa gorge était paralysée. Une larme de frustration mêlée d'angoisse glissa du coin de son œil droit, le sourire de Nott se détachant à la lumière pâle de sa baguette.

Celui-ci s'esclaffa devant les prunelles grises étrécies.

\- Je pensais te voir ramper, au lieu de ça tu te rendais encore une fois aux côtés de Potter, avec ce sourire sur ton visage qui m'insupporte. Tu es à moi, Drago...

Ses dents se serrèrent avec peine quand Théodore détacha sa cravate, puis il sentit son corps engourdi frissonner quand il s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture. _Non, non..._ Drago pleurait tout bas, le désespoir lui comprimant la poitrine. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide, les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps et il était seul avec son bourreau, complètement sans défense, dans une salle de classe vide au fond des cachots.

\- Je vais te briser, chuchota le bourreau. Potter te trouvera moins attirant, et il t'abandonnera... Comme tout le monde t'abandonne toujours. Tu ne seras qu'à moi, tu pleureras pour que je te fasse du mal, pour exister...

Les mots du Serpentard étaient terrifiants, ils réussissaient à se frayer un chemin à travers son esprit abîmé, le remplissant encore de poison, le noircissant d'avantage. Une main écrasa son bas-ventre, s'enfouit dans son caleçon et Drago poussa une lourde plainte du plus profond de ses entrailles, bravant la barrière du sort, résistant du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Il eut la sensation que Théodore le dévorait, qu'il allait finir par le tuer, comme son père pendant les vacances de Noël... peut-être méritait-il tout ça ? Avait-il été un fils, un camarade, indigne ? Oui, c'était évident... Tout ça était un peu de sa faute ; il les avait laissé faire depuis toujours, il était donc leur complice. Peut-être aimait-il ça ? Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait plus. Tout lui échappait, ses pensées s'entremêlaient, déformaient sa raison, embrouillaient ses convictions.

Et Potter... _Harry_ n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il vivait, il ne pouvait imaginer combien ses démons étaient laids... Sûrement le jetterait-il comme une merde s'il arrivait à le découvrir. Cette idée des plus pénibles se bouscula avec les autres dans son esprit, jouant avec ses nerfs à vif.

Puis, tandis que les ténèbres tentaient de s'engouffrer dans les derniers pores sains de sa carapace, un courant d'air froid le fit rouvrir les yeux – des yeux lourds et rougis – et il aperçut une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un garçon, un élève était venu le sauver... lui, misérable Serpentard se faisant bouffer par l'un des siens. Son cœur eut presque un soubresaut, comme un souffle de vie, et il vit avec soulagement Nott se faire repousser avec violence. Il referma un bref instant les yeux avant de sentir son corps revenir à lui... des picotements désagréables envahirent ses membres et il se figea en rencontrant les yeux de son sauveur.

Des yeux bleus beaucoup moins haineux que quelques heures plus tôt. Les yeux de Ron _Fucking_ Weasley !

La honte le fit un peu suffoquer, il se dépêcha de se rhabiller, fébrile et pantelant à la fois, tremblant – _putain_ – comme une feuille. Weasley lisant une lettre de son père n'était RIEN comparé à Weasley le découvrant dans cette situation de merde !

Ron ne revenait pas d'être tombé sur cette scène des plus irréalistes, il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir trouvé Malefoy dans cet état alors qu'il s'était juste rendu dans la salle de potions, quelques mètres plus loin, pour récupérer son livre de cours. Le bruit suspect qu'il avait entendu l'avait attiré, comme le curieux Gryffondor qu'il était, et il avait vu _ça_. Nott en train de violer son ennemi juré, ce chien de Malefoy qu'il rêvait de tuer plusieurs heures avant ? C'était tellement soudain, il n'avait pas été préparé à ça, il ne pensait pas cela possible, mais son instinct avait dicté ses gestes et il s'était lancé à son secours. Il ne comprenait pas encore lui-même... mais il savait que c'était trop horrible, même pour un Serpentard, pour qu'il laisse passer.

Nott grommela de douleur et Ron pointa sa baguette sur lui, debout face à Malefoy, le visage obscur.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordure, gronda sa voix.

Drago finissait de se rhabiller, encore hagard, les mouvements incertains, et Ron le regardait du coin de l'œil, ne sachant quoi dire, tout en surveillant le bourreau. Il vit avec satisfaction que celui-ci avait heurté le mur avec son crâne et qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de son front. Son ventre grouillait de colère, il se surprit à souhaiter que l'amant de son meilleur ami ne soit pas trop amoché et que Nott se fasse méchamment punir. En fait, il voulait le punir lui-même... mais il ne savait pas comment faire, il ne savait pas si c'était correct d'en informer leurs professeurs ou Dumbledore. Il s'en voulut aussi quand il se rappela avoir laissé Drago aux mains de ce psychopathe lorsqu'ils les avaient croisé la dernière fois.

Enfin, lorsque Malefoy se releva, tant bien que mal, il reposa son regard sur lui sans jamais croiser le sien. Il tremblait encore et il avait presque la même expression sur son visage que tout à l'heure près du lac ; l'expression de celui qui endurait trop de souffrances en même temps.

Sans dire un mot, il lui indiqua la sortie et le jeune homme avança sur ses jambes flageolantes. Derrière eux, Nott se mit à ricaner.

\- C'est une peine perdue, tu arrives trop tard, il est déjà brisé... et il-

\- Ta gueule, cracha Weasley.

Le Serpentard sursauta au sort venant frapper le mur à quelques centimètres de son oreille et se tut. Drago sortit de la salle, il se sentait vide et dégueulasse, il se sentait honteux... Ron l'avait trouvé et l'avait sauvé, il l'escortait dans les couloirs des cachots pour être sûr que son bourreau ne revienne pas à la charge, c'était trop surprenant pour que ce soit vrai. Drago pensa un moment qu'il avait dû finir par s'évanouir, mais même cette explication ne suffisait pas car jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le rouquin vienne le secourir. Il voulait Harry... mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça.

\- Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, t'es... pas beau à voir.

Le ton calme de la voix de Weasley le ramena à l'instant présent et il leva les yeux pour observer son dos. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de le suivre, et le silence se fit autour d'eux. Dans le château, presque tous les élèves avaient rejoint leur salle commune, seuls quelques visages se tournèrent dans leur direction mais, et c'était le plus bizarre, Drago se sentait en protégé par le roux. Il était presque sûr qu'il lançait des regards noirs aux élèves car ils détournaient presque automatiquement les yeux.

...

Il accueillit le lit de l'infirmerie avec soulagement. Il se sentait tellement faible, il avait mal partout, il avait faim et soif, il était presque sûr qu'il avait de la fièvre... Ron resta debout près du lit pendant que Mme Pomfresh posait un grand verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, puis ferma les rideaux autour de lui dès qu'elle fut repartie pour préparer ses soins magiques.

Drago n'osa pas le regarder, ni le remercier d'ailleurs, et il sentit l'embarras du rouquin comme faisant partie du sien. Il le vit hésiter et ferma les yeux pour souffler et tenter de calmer les battements fous de son cœur, priant pour qu'il parte au plus vite, qu'il le laisse se reposer en paix. _Pitié, Merlin, qu'on me laisse enfin en paix..._

\- Désolé, pour t'avoir attaqué tout à l'heure.

Drago frémit sur les draps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ron avait disparu et il se surprit à le regretter.

* * *

Les soins magiques, la nuit de repos, et le petit déjeuner que lui avait servis l'infirmière lui fit beaucoup de bien. Son corps recouvrait des forces, il se sentait mieux, quand Harry vint enfin à son chevet dans l'après-midi. Il était essoufflé, ses yeux verts étaient humides, mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas car il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le Gryffondor tremblait... mais il sut que c'était de rage.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme répondit par un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre sur sa joue, avant de le relâcher, à moitié assis sur le lit. Drago rougit tandis qu'il remettait ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

\- Ron m'a dit que je te trouverai ici, soupira le griffon.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien...

Harry sembla étonné d'entendre ça de sa bouche et sourit, faisant rougir davantage le Serpentard.

\- Ne lui répète pas, marmonna-t-il ensuite et le brun éclata de rire.

...

Drago apprécia les petites caresses et baisers de son Harry sur sa main, se nourrissant de cet amour et de ces attentions pour tenter d'évacuer tout le poison accumulé ces derniers jours. Il voulait croire que cela pourrait le sauver... il voulait essayer de s'en sortir, avec son aide.

Même si le jeune homme ne lui dit rien, il comprit au plus profond de lui qu'il était allé faire payer à Théodore et qu'il savait tout... Ce sale serpent n'avait sûrement pas pu s'empêcher de tout lui déballer pour essayer de les détruire dans un dernier élan de haine.

Oui, Harry devait connaître la partie sombre de son histoire, maintenant... les larmes qui montaient parfois dans ses yeux quand il le regardait le disaient clairement. Il savait, pour Nott, pour son père, mais il était _là_ et il le _regardait_ avec _ces yeux_... Il le touchait, l'embrassait, _lui_. Lui qui était si sale.

Et c'était tellement merveilleux. Son cœur battait de plaisir, gonflant et prenant toute la place dans sa poitrine, et cette sensation le faisait flotter de bonheur. Un bonheur maladroit, certes, mais un bonheur tout de même...

Il y avait droit, il n'y croyait toujours pas, mais il était là, il le sentait l'emplir comme jamais chaque fois que son Harry le touchait, lui parlait, ou le regardait. Ces yeux verts n'étaient qu'à lui et ça le rendait plus fort.

…

…...

Le soleil du printemps faisait ressortir le blond des cheveux de Lucius et la furie au fond du gris métallique de ses yeux. Drago tenta de ne pas flancher, le vent ne l'aidant pas à se tenir droit, tandis que son père le menaçait de sa voix perfide. Les hautes grilles du portail de Poudlard se dressaient derrière son dos ; il savait qu'une fois franchies, son père pourrait transplaner avec lui pour exercer son ascendant à sa guise. Pour le torturer...

Au bout de quelques secondes, Lucius attrapa sauvagement son bras mais Drago le repoussa.

\- Lâche-moi !

L'air outré sur son visage le fit presque rire ; jamais encore il n'avait osé se rebiffer, et ça faisait un bien fou. Il recula pour ne pas sentir son odeur répugnante et vit son père serrer les dents.

\- Tu vas me suivre, sur le champ, siffla-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Drago, je reste ici.

\- Comment ?! S'exclama Lucius. Tu oses défier ton père ?!

Le fils Malefoy sentit son ventre se tordre en le voyant brandir sa canne pour en sortir sa baguette et se vit déjà agonisant à ses pieds, quémandant son pardon, mais un bruit sur le côté se fit entendre. Son amant bondit devant lui pour faire face à son père, sa baguette bien en vue, et il sentit son corps frissonner de soulagement.

\- Si vous lui faites mal, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter.

Sa main chercha la sienne et la serra, et Drago sourit d'un air triomphant vers son père. Ce dernier semblait tomber des nues. Harry Potter faisant équipe avec son fils ? Il regarda leurs doigts entrelacés d'un mauvais œil avant de ranger sa baguette.

\- Tu me le paieras, fils, éructa-t-il en se détournant, vous me le paierez tous les deux !

Il transplana une fois qu'il eut passé le portail et Drago attira le Gryffondor contre lui pour l'embrasser comme un fou, à en perdre la tête. Il sentit Harry y répondre avec autant de frénésie et s'amusa à décoiffer un peu plus ses cheveux.

\- Comment t'as su..., commença le blond, haletant.

\- Je t'ai suivi, déclara le brun, j'voulais pas te laisser seul avec lui.

Le Serpentard sourit sous leurs cheveux, le bout de son nez touchant le sien, et lui lança un regard brûlant qui fit trembler Harry.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Ce fut tellement bas qu'il crut ne pas l'avoir entendu mais il le serra de toutes ses forces, respirant la nuque blonde à s'en enivrer.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Drago ravala ses larmes à cette réponse, manquant d'air dans ses bras – mais aimant ça –, et bénit Merlin... Il glapit en sentant alors ses pieds décoller du sol et écarquilla les yeux comme Harry le soulevait. Il croisa son sourire espiègle et frappa doucement son épaule.

\- Hé, repose-moi par terre, Gryffondor de merde !

Harry pouffa de rire avant de lui obéir, et Drago soupira en défroissant son uniforme.

\- Toujours à faire ton intéressant, pesta-t-il.

\- Oh, la ferme, fit Harry en lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner vers le château.

Il se laissa faire et sourit doucement, amusé, se promettant de ne jamais lui avouer qu'il aimait ça, en fait, quand il faisait son intéressant... Qu'il avait, en réalité, toujours aimé ça et qu'il le trouvait particulièrement sexy. Qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Alooooors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin, j'espère que Ron vous a agréablement surpris et que ceux qui le détestaient se sont un peu réconciliés avec lui du coup x') Je sais que cette fin est un peu niaise, mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire, ça m'a fait du bien de faire une happy end ! (Je sais que Harry n'était pas très présent dans ce chapitre, désolée pour ça x') et aussi pour le manque de lemon mais Drago était trop mal !)  
Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, qui l'ont mis dans leurs favoris et qui ont laissés une review !

Bisous~


End file.
